Behind the Closed Door
by eL-ch4n
Summary: 8th Story UPDATED: DSummary inside Don't Like Don't Read! Author moved for a moment CRACK COUPLE.  DLDR! Detail on profile
1. ChangWon Couple

Title : Behind the Closed Door

Rated : T

Cast : Changmin, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum, DBSK, and Suju casts

Summary : Maukah kau berjanji untuk menyimpan rahasia ini ketika ku beritahukan sesuatu hal yang mengejutkan? Oh, kau mau tahu siapa diriku? Kalian mengenalku sebagai Shim Changmin, magnae tersayang dari DBSK sekaligus _food monster_ dan juga SEME, ya, SEME, dari seorang Choi Siwon.

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik diri mereka, orang tua, keluarga, dan agensi mereka. Tetapi plot dan cerita murni milik author dan apabila ada kesamaan, mohon dimaafkan m(_o_)m dan karena saya Cassie, jadi DBSK tidak pisah, they are still FIVE! #alwayskeepthefaith

Warning : Alur yang lambat, cerita antara pria dan pria, CRACK COUPLE dan Siwon yang menjadi uke -_-" apabila ada yang tidak tahan jika Siwon menjadi uke, silakan klik tombol (x) di atas atau teken back.

Once again, DLDR

And the rest,

Enjoy reading :p

* * *

><p>Ketika mendengar nama Choi Siwon, yang terlintas di pikiran adalah seorang namja tampan yang berulang tahun 10 Februari. Namja yang memiliki lesung pipi ketika tersenyum. Namja yang memiliki otot <em>six pack<em> yang begitu sempurna membuat beberapa orang iri. Sebuah kesempurnaan yang terlihat dalam bentuk nyata. Segala hal yang dilakukannya hampir semuanya sempurna. Kalau soal pasangan, tidak ada yang meragukan bahwa dia yang akan menjadi 'seme' dan memegang kendali. Lihat saja setiap personil suju yang sudah dipasangkan dengannya.

Sihan

Sichul

Sibum

Sihae

Siwook

Wonteuk

Wonkyu

WonSung

Dan terus. Intinya, bahkan semua seme dalam hubungan pasangan lain juga takluk oleh pesona seme yang dimiliki oleh Siwon. Tetapi, benarkah dalam kehidupan di balik pintu Suju dan DBSK yang tertutup, seorang Siwon tetap memegang kendali?

Maukah kau berjanji untuk menyimpan rahasia ini ketika ku beritahukan sesuatu hal yang mengejutkan?

Oh, kau mau tahu siapa diriku?

Kalian mengenalku sebagai Shim Changmin, magnae tersayang dari DBSK sekaligus _food monster_ dan juga SEME, ya, SEME, dari seorang Choi Siwon.

-x-

Behind the Closed Door

by eL-ch4n

16.01.2012

-x-

"Minnie, hari ini kau kelihatan ceria sekali, kenapa?" tanya Yunho-hyung kepadaku. Saat ini kami sedang berada di dalam van menuju ke tempat syuting berikutnya. Tentu saja aku senang, karena sebentar lagi kami akan melakukan syuting dengan anggota Super Junior yang berarti aku bisa bertemu dengan sayangku.

"Ani, hanya senang saja." Mana mungkin aku memberitahukan alasan sebenarnya? Bisa diejek seharian diriku. Syuting kali ini dilakukan di sebuah pasar malam di Seoul. Aku sudah tidak sabar, bukan karena aku ingin melakukan kuliner dan mencoba setiap makanan yang dijual di sudut pasar, bukan, bukan karena itu, melainkan karena sebentar lagi aku bisa bertemu dengan _dirinya_.

"Aish, hyung, perlukah kau bertanya lagi? Tentu saja dia senang karena sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan _namjachingu_nya itu." goda Yoochun yang membuat pipiku mau tak mau bersemu merah sedikit. Beruntung _make-up_ karena pemotretan sebelumnya masih ada sehingga mereka tidak bisa melihatnya.

Aku hanya memukul pelan pundak Yoochun dan kembali mengamati keadaan sekitar. Sesekali aku melirik ke arah ponsel yang masih kosong dan tidak mendapat pesan apapun dari _dia_. 'Hah, mungkin dia lagi sibuk.' Aku terus mengulang perkataan itu ketika tidak mendapat pesan apapun dari dirinya.

Kalau kalian ingin bertanya siapa yang dimaksud namjachingku, dia adalah Choi Siwon. Tidak, kalian tidak salah mendengar (atau dalam hal ini membaca) dan tidak, aku juga tidak sedang mabuk. _Couple_ kami memang tidak terlalu terkenal, _heck_, bahkan tidak ada yang pernah tahu akan kehadiran pasangan kami, tapi kami tidak peduli. Kami lebih suka _stay low_. Tapi, terkadang cukup risih juga sih. Bayangkan, dilihat dari manapun namja seperti Siwon yang sangat _manly_ itu pasti inginnya seorang kekasih yang manis, lucu, cantik, imut, atau apapun yang bertolak belakang dengan diriku. Lihat saja diriku, badanku tinggi –lebih tinggi darinya, mukaku juga tampak tua sekarang, dan terkadang aku lebih seperti seorang ahjushi.

Hah. Aku menghela nafas sekali lagi dengan tatapan mata tetap ke arah pemandangan di luar dan kepala bersandar pada punggung tanganku. "Kenapa? _Mood swing_-mu itu sangat mengerikan." goda Yoochun. Kurasa dia menyadari perubahan _mood_ku sekarang. Aku senang sih bisa bertemu dengan _dia_, tapi tidak dengan _fan service_nya. Tidak bisakah SM melihat bahwa dia itu milikku?

"Ani, hyung. Hanya kelelahan saja mendadak." ujarku dengan datar. Aku sedang tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan seperti ini dan sepertinya hyung-deulku mengerti sehingga membiarkanku sendiri dalam lamunanku. Melihat kedua pasangan yang menggebrak dunia ini – Yunjae dan Yoosu – aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merasa iri. Rasanya pasti bahagia bisa bersama dengan kekasih setiap saat dan saling melengkapi.

Tidak ada yang tahu, tapi terkadang _couple_ Jaeho itu nyata dan hei! Yunho sendiri pernah bilang kalau dia ingin seorang 'yeojya' yang bisa menegurnya di kala dia melakukan hal salah (pas di Happy Talk kalau tidak salah). Kalau Yunho-hyung merasa takut, Jaejoong-hyung akan selalu di sana dan memberikan ketenangan yang diperlukan Yunho-hyung bahkan...ya, kalian tahulah, aku tidak bisa menulisnya, bagaimana kalau ada anak di bawah umur baca? Author-san juga tidak membuat ini Rated –M jadi supaya aman, aku membiarkan kalian yang melanjutkannya.

Sedangkan Yoosu, duh, mereka itu pasangan terkenal dengan rumus 'Love – Hate Relationship'. Yoochun-hyung terkadang menebar pesona terlalu banyak membuat Junsu-hyung cemburu dan kemudian Yoochun-hyung akan meminta maaf yang diakhir dengan adegan di atas 18 tahun ke atas. Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa Junsu-hyung masih bisa bertahan ya?

Aku selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan mereka dan berharap semoga suatu saat aku juga bisa seperti mereka. Hubunganku dengan Siwon baru berjalan sekitar 4 bulan saja, itupun aku yang menembaknya karena aku tidak tahan dengan perasaanku yang tidak bisa diatur ini.

.

.

Kejadian itu bermula pada 4 bulan lalu ketika kami selesai merekam acara _variety show_ bersama. Aku menghampiri Siwon yang sedang duduk dan mengobrol dengan Kibum. Jujur, aku agak risih melihat mereka bersama terutama dengan rumor couple Sibum yang bertebaran di antara fans dan lainnya. Aku memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku daripada aku harus menahannya. Kalau ditolak, aku hanya tinggal mencoba melupakannya dan lagipula, kami kan tidak tinggal di tempat yang sama, jadwal kami juga sering berselisihan. Aku tidak akan kehilangan apa-apa juga. Semoga saja. Tapi aku ingin diterima juga. Tapi kalau diterima, nanti siapa yang jadi seme siapa yang jadi uke? Aigo, terus bagaimana dengan jadwal kita yang penuh? Aish, sepertinya semua pilihan jadi serba salah. Ah sudahlah, yang penting tembak dulu, Changmin.

"Hyung, aku mau bicara sebentar, bisa?" Aku menghampiri Sibum couple dan mengajak Siwon untuk mengikutiku. Siwon menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan Kibum – yang tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Aku heran, kenapa Kibum tersenyum kepadaku ya? Apa dia tahu? Atau dia hanya mengasihaniku saja?

"Ah, Changmin-ah, tentu saja. Kau mau bicara apa?" Siwon berbalik dan menatapku. Kedua lesung pipinya terbentuk ketika sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"Ani, bisa kita bicara berdua saja? Aku ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu denganmu, Siwon-hyung." jawabku dengan tenaga yang tersisa. Untung saja suaraku tidak terbata-bata sehingga dia tidak curiga. Kulirik Kibum mengangguk dan berdiri, "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu menyusul Kyuhyun. Kudengar dia mau mengajakku bermain PSP." Dia mengangguk dan pergi ke arah lain meninggalkan kami berdua.

Siwon kemudian menyuruhku untuk di tempat Kibum duduk tadi dan aku melakukannya dengan patuh. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Changmin?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Suaranya yang khas itu membuatku merasa tenang. Hampir saja aku terbuai, aku harus ingat tujuan asalku.

Aku menarik nafas pelan. "Hyung...aku tahu mungkin ini aneh dan akan sulit bagi hyung, tapi hyung, aku mohon setelah ini, hyung jangan membenciku ya?" tanyaku menghadap dirinya yang sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaanku. Dia tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

Tangannya yang hangat itu membereskan poniku. "Aku tidak akan mungkin membencimu, Minnie-ah." ujarnya lembut. Aku terharu mendengar dia memanggilku dengan julukan itu. Memang terkesan sedikit _girly_ sih, tapi kalau julukan dari orang yang kau sayang, pasti kau juga akan senang bukan?

Sekali lagi aku menarik nafas panjang. "Hyung...itu..." Aku menelan ludah. Gulp. Rasanya susah sekali untuk mengucapkan satu kata itu. Melihat dia yang tersenyum mengantisipasi pernyataanku pun tidak membantu. Baiklah, _nothing to lose_, hwaiting Changmin-ah! "Saranghae. Maukahkaumenjadinamjachingku?"

"Maaf, Changmin?" Dia melotot sedikit dan memintaku mengulang pernyataanku. "Aku hanya menangkap kata 'saranghae', tapi aku tidak mendengar kalimat berikutnya. Bisa kau ulangi lagi?" Kulihat wajahnya mulai serius dan aku menghela nafas.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Changmin, kau tidak bisa lari lagi. "Itu, saranghae hyung. Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?"

Kedua bola matanya kulihat membesar. Sepertinya dia kaget dengan pernyataanku. Tentu saja, apa rasanya tiba-tiba ditembak orang yang mempunyai kelamin sama denganmu dan tak lupa kalau orang itu tingginya seperti tiang listrik sepertiku? Kalau aku semanis Sungmin-hyung atau seimut Kyuhyun atau mungkin secantik Heechul-hyung, dia mungkin tidak akan kaget.

"Hyung?" Aku mengucapnya dengan ragu-ragu, kulihat wajahnya masih bingung dan sepertinya dia masih mencoba menerima kenyataan bahwa aku baru saja menembaknya. "Hyung, aku hanya mau mengungkapkannya, kalau hyung tidak merasakan hal yang –"

"Aku mau."

"sama aku tidak keberatan, eh?" Aku terhenti dan kali ini giliranku yang melihatnya dengan wajah kaget. Mulutku membuka sedikit, mataku membesar dan kulihat dia terkekeh pelan.

"Aku bilang, aku mau menjadi namjachingumu, Minnie-ah. Atau harus kupanggil chagi mulai dari sekarang?" jawabnya dengan nada jahil.

Aku masih kaget dengan jawaban dari namja di hadapanku ini. Apakah dia baru saja menerimaku? "Mwo? Hyung? Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?"

Dia mencubit kedua pipiku. "Duh, tentu saja. Aku kan selalu taat beribadah, aku tidak mungkin bercanda mengenai hal-hal seperti ini."

Aku tersenyum dan entah setan dari mana, aku menarik kerahnya dan membawa bibir kami saling bertemu. Lidah kami saling bertarung untuk memperebutkan kekuataan. Ternyata julukan seme kepada Siwon bukan sembarangan, bibir dan lidahnya sangat ahli dalam pertarungan seperti ini.

Eh?

Lho?

Apa ini tidak salah. "Umm..." Dia mendesah pelan ketika lidahnya bergelut dengan lidahku. Kulirik sedikit mukanya yang sudah memerah. Tak berapa karena kebutuhan akan oksigen, ciuman ini kami hentikan.

Aku melirik bibirnya yang masih sedikit memerah dan membengkak karena ciuman tadi. Masih bisa kurasakan manis mulutnya di lidahku. Kupandang dia yang masih mencoba mengambil nafas dengan benar. Pelan-pelan ku berbisik tapi cukup keras untuk didengarnya. "Mungkinkah, kau ini _bottom_?"

Bisa kulihat mukanya jauh lebih memerah dari sebelumnya dan mengangguk perlahan. "Apakah kau merasa ini aneh?" tanyanya pelan. Dengan cepat aku menggeleng kepalanya dan segera memeluknya. "Ani, aku benar-benar mencintaimu hyung apa adanya. Aku tidak peduli mau kau seme atau uke atau apapun, aku benar-benar mencintaimu." ujarku pelan.

Memang sih sedikit kaget, siapa pula yang menyangka kalau _the manliest Siwon_ itu seorang Uke? Tapi dia memang uke kok, uke dari seorang Shim Changmin.

.

.

"Sudah sampai." Suara Jaejoong-hyung membuyarkan lamunanku. Malas mendengar suara lumba-lumba dari Junsu-hyung aku segera berlari turun dari van. Aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat namjachinguku.

"Ya, Changmin-ah! Jangan lari-lari!" Kuabaikan saja suara dari appa DBSK itu dan mempercepat langkahku. Begitu sampai di studio, kulihat pasangan Eunhae sedang asyik duduk di atas sofa dan bermesraan dan Yewook couple yang sedang melihat kura-kura milik Yesung-hyung dengan seksama. Dasar pasangan aneh. Kusapu sekali lagi ruangan itu dan kutemukan pasangan-pasangan Super Junior yang sedang menikmati dunia mereka sendiri. Begitu mataku sampai pada _dia,_ hatiku langsung remuk seketika. Kulihat _dia_ sedang duduk di samping Kyuhyun dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Rasanya aku ingin menangis begitu saja. Dia juga tidak menyadari kehadiranku dan masih asyik sesekali menggoda Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain.

'Tahan, Changmin, tahan. Kau tidak boleh menunjukkan kelemahanmu di hadapannya.'

Jujur, menjadi seme dari Siwon itu tidak mudah. Kami memang belum berhubungan, tetapi dilihat dari semua tingkah lakunya terlihat jelas bahwa Siwon selalu mengeluarkan aura uke-nya jika berhadapan dengan diriku. Kenapa tidak mudah, kau tanya? Alasannya yah, dia itu kan tampan dan bisa mencari penggantiku kapan saja. Dengan menyentikkan jari, uke-uke lain akan menghampiri dirinya begitu saja. Mungkin dia menyetujui untuk menjadi namjachinguku agar bisa merasakan bagaimana jadinya uke sekali sehingga dia bisa tahu bagaimana harus bersikap kepada 'uke'nya nanti.

Jleb.

Sakit rasanya mendengar bahwa dia akan menjadi 'seme' dari orang lain yang mungkin adalah Kyuhyun. Sejak awal aku sudah menduga bahwa semua ini terlalu mulus dan indah. Tidak mungkin namja sesempurna Siwon mau memilihku, apalagi agama kami juga berbeda. "Changmin?" Suara Leeteuk-hyung menyadarkanku. Kulihat semuanya sudah bersiap-siap mengganti kostum mereka untuk rekaman nanti. "Ne, hyung?" Ku tanya pada Leeteuk-hyung dengan sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan di wajahku. Kulihat wajahnya mulai khawatir, "Gwenchana?" Aku mengangguk. "Gwenchana, hyung. Aku akan berganti kostum dulu kalau begitu." Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum dan segera mengambil kostumku yang merupakan kemeja cokelat tua yang dilapisi jaket putih dengan celana putih panjang. Sebuah syal bulu warna cokelat tua akan menjadi aksesoris leherku hari ini.

Kau harus percaya padanya Changmin! Kalau sedikit-sedikit dia dekat dengan personil lain, kau sudah cemburu, pasti dia tidak akan senang juga! Ya sudahlah, kuputuskan untuk menghapus pikiran negatif itu dari kepalaku.

.

.

Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran manajer kami, tidakkah cukup dengan adegan Yunjae couple di dalam video kami? Sekarang dia memutuskan untuk menambah bumbu Wonkyu Couple juga? Aish, cobaan apalagi yang kau berikan padaku Buddha? (m(_0_)m). Sekarang adalah bagian Siwon, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Heechul, Kangin, Leeteuk, dan Hangeng. Haehyuk atau Eunhae couple akan melakukan dance di depan sementara sisanya akan duduk di tangga dengan tangan yang bersandar pada pundak seolah mereka adalah pasangan.

"Menyebalkan." Ku dengar desis pelan dari sampingku. Kulirik Kibum dengan raut muka yang marah dan kesal entah karena apa atau karena siapa.

"Kibum-hyung?" Dia menatapku ketika mendengar namanya kupanggil. "Hah, pasti capek ya?" ujarnya pelan. Aku tak mengerti dengan pertanyaannya dan sepertinya dia mengerti sehingga dia melanjutkan. "Pasti lelah punya pacar sesempurna Siwon-hyung, maksudku."

"Oh." Aku hanya membuka mulut membentuk 'O' bulat dan mengangguk perlahan. "Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di sana dan berbincang, hyung? Kurasa adegan kita masih lama." Dia mengangguk dan mengikutiku untuk duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang cukup pojok, namun tetap tak menghalangi kami untuk melihat adegan syuting. "Kalau boleh tahu, dari mana hyung tahu?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

"Mudah saja, aku mendengar pernyataan cintamu waktu itu." jawabnya dengan tenang. Entah dia sadar atau tidak, kedua pipiku sudah merona merah mendengar perkataannya. Pasalnya, tidak ada yang tahu tentang hubungan kami kecuali Kyuhyun karena waktu itu Kyuhyun tidak sengaja memergoki kami sedang berciuman di salah satu ruang rias. Sementara member lain juga tidak tahu. Keluarga DBSK juga tahunya aku mempunya seorang kekasih, tetapi tidak tahu siapa. Mungkin mereka tahu, tapi tidak mau bertanya, mungkin juga tidak. "Lagipula, aku sering melihat kau menatapnya sama sepertiku menatapi Kyuhyun."

"Mwo? Kibum –"

"Kibum saja, please. Memanggilku hyung rasanya aku tua sekali." Aku tertawa keras mendatangkan perhatian dari para personil lainnya. Aku hanya menggeleng kepalaku menandakan tidak ada apa-apa dan bisa kulihat mereka yang sedang syuting pun sempat melirik ke arah kami termasuk Wonkyu couple.

"Maaf, Kibum. Kau suka Kyuhyun?" tanyaku setelah keadaan kembali tenang dan aku bisa mengendalikan tawaku.

Dia hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan masih ke arah magnae suju itu. "Sama seperti kau yang suka dengan Siwon. Tenang saja, Sibum couple itu hanya buatan SM saja kok."

"Tapi kurasa tidak dengan Wonkyu couple." ujarku sedih. Kulihat dia juga memiliki emosi yang sama dengan diriku. Rasanya cukup sakit melihat namjachingumu bermesraan dengan orang lain. Eh, memangnya Kyuhyun sudah menjadi namjachingu Kibum?

"Kibum, apakah Kyu sudah tahu tentang perasaanmu?" tanyaku dengan hati-hati. Kalau _Snow White_ Suju ini marah, entah apa yang bisa terjadi.

Dia hanya tersenyum sedih kepada diriku, sepertinya aku bisa menebaknya. "Dia...menolakmu?" Anggukan dari dirinya menjadi jawaban.

"Mulanya aku pikir dia suka sama kamu, mengingat kalian begitu dekat dan julukan 'evil' yang kalian miliki, tapi rasanya aku salah." Aku mengangguk, mengerti. Kulirik ke arah Wonkyu couple yang masih tersenyum senang satu sama lain. "Dia pasti menyukai Siwon. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak? Mereka jauh lebih sempurna satu sama lain. Lihat kita, Minnie, kau tidak keberatan kupanggil Minnie bukan?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan dia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kita ini seperti anggota yang terbuang. Kau magnae yang selalu terlupakan di DBSK dan aku, kehadiranku juga hampir tidak terasa di suju apalagi kalau sebentar lagi aku akan berhenti dari aktivitas suju untuk fokus pada aktingku."

Aku kaget mendengar perkataannya. Dia akan berhenti? "Kau akan berhenti?"

"Bukan berhenti juga sih." Dia mengangguk. "Hanya beristirahat sebentar, aku mau fokus pada aktingku dulu. Memang sih, kalau akhir-akhir ini Siwon yang lebih unggul dari diriku karena dia sering dipakai dalam drama-drama, tapi aku tidak mau kalah. Suatu saat ketika aku menjadi namja yang sudah lebih pantas dari Siwon dan dirimu, aku pasti akan merebut Kyu kembali."

Aku tertawa sekali lagi, tapi kali ini dengan suara yang lebih pelan. "Kau lucu, Kibum. Aku kan tidak unggul dari dirimu, kau sendiri bilang bahwa aku magnae yang terlupakan."

Kibum memajukan bibirnya tanda dia sedikit kesal. "Tapi, setidaknya mereka mengakui kualitas suara tenormu daripada diriku yang hanya menjadi 'personil' suju saja. Setidaknya, kau cukup terkenal karena kemampuan makanmu yang luar biasa."

Gelak tawa kami pun terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Kulihat Yoochun-hyung menghampiri kami. "Aigo, kalian ini! Bisa tidak berpacaran di tempat lain saja?"

Bisa kurasakan mukaku dan Kibum memerah mendengar pernyataan dari Yoochun-hyung. Sepertinya member lain mulai berkumpul di antara kami karena suara teriakan hyung jidat lebar itu. "Oh, jadi Kibum itu namjachingumu? Pantas saja kalian terlihat akrab akhir-akhir ini." ujar Donghae-hyung. Sungguh hyung, kalian sangat tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Dan, Changmin juga terlihat tidak sabar menunggu syuting ini. Omo, kalian ternyata." Jaejoong-hyung juga ikut datang dan mengerumuni kami.

"Tunggu, hyung. Ani, kami tidak berpacaran." jawabku. Aish, urusan Wonkyu saja belum beres sekarang ditambah masalah hyungdeul yang begitu bawel dan mau ikut campur. "Aish, kalian ini."

"Minnie itu namjachinguku!" Kudengar suara teriakan yang tidak asing. Semua member yang mengelilingi kami sekarang mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada namja dengan julukan kuda liar itu. Dia berjalan dengan tegap melewati kerumunan semua member menuju ke arahku. Kulihat matanya penuh dengan amarah. Lenganku digenggamnya dengan erat membuatku mengerang kesakitan. Segera kurasakan diriku ditarik oleh dirinya begitu saja.

"Good luck." Aku dapat mendengar bisikan pelan dari Kibum. Saat kuputar kepalaku kulihat dia tersenyum manis dan ups, apakah itu Kyu menatapku dengan tatapan 'evil'nya? Gulp. Sepertinya setelah ini selesai, aku harus mengurus setan yang satu lagi. Semua staff kulihat kembali melaksanakan tugas mereka. Sepertinya mereka sudah biasa dengan acara drama dari suju dan DB5K. Bahkan terkadang ada bebeberapa yang berteriak histeris dan membawa spanduk.

Dalam acara tarik-tarikan ini, harus kuakui bahwa Siwon berhasil membuktikan sekali lagi kekuatannya sebagai seorang seme. Rasanya senang juga sih tadi mendengar dia terkesan posesif dan mengatakan aku namjachingunya, tapi aku tetap penasaran bagaimana dia masih bisa bersikap tenang. Nae, dalam perjalanan ini, dia tidak mengatakan apapun terhadap diriku. Akhirnya kamipun masuk ke dalam salah satu ruang rias yang kosong dan Siwon segera mendorongku hingga punggungku bertemu dengan pintu ruang rias yang terbuat dari kayu. Sakit juga mengingat dia menggunakan tenaganya yang tidak main-main itu. "Minnie," desisnya. Bisa kurasakan dia sedikit gemetar. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya memikirkan apa yang ingin diucapkan. "Apakah kau sudah tidak cinta padaku lagi?"

Mwo? Bukankah mestinya aku yang mengatakannya? Lihat saja, dia terlihat lebih mesra dengan Kyuhyun daripada denganku. Bahkan tadi dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan menggoda dirinya. "Bukannya hyung yang sudah tidak mencintaiku? Hyung terlihat senang bersama dengan Kyu tadi sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku? Hyung tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Selalu aku yang mengucapkan 'saranghae' kepada hyung, selalu aku yang memulai segalanya. Kalau hyung menjadi namjachinguku hanya karena kasihan seorang hyung terhadap dongsaeng, aku tidak butuh!" Aku mendorongnya dan kulihat dia tidak bertenaga sehingga dia sedikit mundur karena doronganku.

"Minnie? Aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai dongsaengku saja, Minnie. Kau itu lebih. Kau itu –" Dia terhenti untuk mencari kata yang tepat dan aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya. "Kau itu begitu tepat, Min." katanya lagi.

Aku menghela nafas. "Molla, hyung. Kalau kau memang menyukai Kyu, aku rela. Asalkan hyung bahagia aku juga bahagia, lagipula, hyung tidak pernah tersenyum di hadapanku dan tertawa bersama denganku. Lihat saja tadi, hyung terlihat begitu senang dengan Kyu. Hyung tenang saja, aku tidak akan menganggu hubungan hyung dengan Kyu kok."

"Diam!" Kudengar dia tiba-tiba berteriak. Badannya terlihat gemetar. Rasanya tidak percaya melihat seorang Choi Siwon dengan ekspresi selemah itu sedang terduduk di salah satu kursi rias di ruangan itu. Aku terdiam membiarkan Siwon melanjutkannya, "Aku bingung, Min. Sungguh, seumur hidupku dalam Suju aku dipasangkan dengan personil lain sebagai seorang _top_ atau seme, tapi aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku menginginkan seseorang untuk 'mengendalikanku', untuk 'mendominasiku'. Tapi, sepertinya mereka sudah memiliki stigma bahwa aku adalah seorang seme sejati yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Aku hanya bisa menerima begitu saja." Kulihat dia melirik ke arahku dan menghela nafas. "Saat itu, tiba-tiba saja mataku selalu mencari dirimu, Min. Kulihat sosokmu yang selalu terlihat, well, mungkin karena kau tinggi, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa kaulah orangnya. Kaulah yang bisa memenuhi kekosongan di hatiku. Min, aku tidak mau mengakuinya, mungkin aku takut pandanganmu terhadap diriku akan berubah. Dan Kyu, dia hanya kuanggap dongsaeng ku saja dan kami juga sedang bertukar pendapat mengenai masalah kami."

Mendengarkannya berbicara membuatku sedikit terbuka dengan keadaan kami. Dia merasa resah karena dirinya tidak pernah menjadi seorang _bottom_ dan dia takut bahwa aku akan membencinya begitu tahu tentang kenyataan dirinya itu. Lalu, Kyu? Aku tidak tahu masalahnya apa, tapi nanti aku akan tanyakan kalau sempat "Aku memang terlihat _manly_ dan menarik mereka yang kau sebut uke, tapi aku benar-benar bingung. Aku selalu merasa hampa. Dan mengenai perasaan ini, aku bingung. Memang awalnya aku menjadi namjachingumu karena merasa kau orang yang tepat, tapi seiring waktu berlalu, aku yakin sekarang waktu yang tepat. Aku tidak mau membuatmu menunggumu lebih lama dan akhirnya pergi dari tanganku." Sekali lagi dia menghela nafas dan berdiri dari kursinya. Perlahan dia menghampiriku dan menatap mataku dengan lembut. "Saranghae, Minnie-ah."

"Hyu..hyung." isakku. Akhirnya, aku bisa mendengar juga 1 kata itu dari dirinya. Rasanya, semua pertahananku runtuh semuanya. Kutarik dia dalam dekapanku dan membawa kami sekali lagi dalam perlombaan dominasi lidah yang seperti biasanya kumenangkan. "Tenang saja, hyung. Aku tidak mungkin pergi dari dirimu."

"Kekeke." Dia terkekeh pelan ketika ciuman kami terlepas. "Pasti semuanya akan kaget mendengarnya." ujarnya pelan.

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Ya, kau lihat bagaimana reaksi mereka saat kau menyatakanku sebagai namjachingumu? Jujur, saat itu aku benar-benar berdebar melihatmu. Sepertinya aku tidak keberatan jika harus menjadi uke." Aku tertawa melihat perubahan raut wajahnya. "Tapi, tetap saja aku lebih suka melihatmu yang bisa menjadi memerah karena diriku." Ketika kukecup keningnya dapat kulihat bahwa mukanya bersemu merah. Rasanya menarik juga bisa membuat seorang Choi Siwon yang notabenenya 'seme' sejati di Suju memiliki gelagat uke seperti ini.

"Minnie." Dia memulai dengan nada yang sedikit mengerikan –menurutku. "Karena kau sudah tahu perasaanku, aku tidak mau kau membuatku cemburu lagi. Kau bisa tahu bagaimana kalau aku marah kan?"

Glek.

"Tentu saja, mendapatkanmu saja sudah susah, masa aku mau melepaskanmu begitu saja?" ujarku lembut dan sekali lagi membawanya dalam ciuman hangat penuh dominasi.

Sepertinya jalanku masih panjang untuk menjadi seorang seme Choi Siwon, tapi yah, itu akibatnya jika kau mencoba untuk menjadi seme dari seorang yang mendapat predikat 'seme sejati'.

.

The End

.

Thanks for reading.

Maaf, author sedikit ada masalah dan tidak berminat untuk banyak menulis.

Maaf kalau couplenya crack dan gila habis, author hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru.

Dan author tidak terima bashing couple, ini dunia bebas berpendapat bung!

Akhir kata,

Review?


	2. Kyubum Couple

Title : Behind the Closed Door

Rated : T

Cast : Changmin, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum, DBSK, and Suju casts

Summary : Oke, ada 2 hal yang kubenci dari seorang Kim Kibum. Pertama, setiap berdekatan dengannya dia selalu membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Dan kedua, dia pasti berniat membunuhku dengan tatapannya.

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik diri mereka, orang tua, keluarga, dan agensi mereka. Tetapi plot dan cerita murni milik author dan apabila ada kesamaan, mohon dimaafkan m(_o_)m dan karena saya Cassie, jadi DBSK tidak pisah, they are still FIVE! #alwayskeepthefaith

Warning : Alur yang lambat, cerita antara pria dan pria, CRACK COUPLE dan tolong JANGAN BASH COUPLE. Kalau gak suka yah GAK USAH BACA! Gitu aja kok repot u_u

Once again, DLDR (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

And the rest,

Enjoy reading :p

* * *

><p>Hi, apa kabar? Kalian tahu tentang boyband super junior kan? Iya, boyband yang terdiri dari banyak sekali personil bahkan sering diejek untuk bikin kesebelasan saja untuk mewakili Korea Selatan di World Cup itu lho. Masih tidak tahu juga? Hmm...boyband yang punya fandom bernama ELF kepanjangan dari Everlasting Friend itu lho...Udah kalau kau masih tidak tahu, search aja di paman go*gle itu.<p>

Jadi sebenarnya aku mau bercerita tentang seorang namja yang bernama Kim Kibum. Iya, namja yang mempunyai kulit putih seputih salju, bibir merah semerah darah dan juga rambut hitam sehitam arang. Tidak lupa mata cokelat kehitamannya yang sangat bening dan indah itu. Urgh, kok aku jadi kayaknya memuji dirinya ya? Ya pokoknya itulah namja yang bernama Kim Kibum. Selain penampilannya, dia juga lumayan pintar dan mahir berbahasa Inggris. Tetapi, dia sedikit terlihat dingin dan susah didekati. Kau tahu dia mempunyai aura misterius yang membuat orang segan untuk mendekatinya, _well_, kecuali aku. Lagipula dia itu teman bermain asyik karena dia jago bermain Starcraft juga!

Hmm...mungkin berdasarkan penjabaranku, kalian pasti merasa aku mengaguminya kan? Oke, aku menghargai dan menghormatinya, biar bagaimanapun dia hyungku. Tapi, aku MEMBENCINYA. Kau tanya kenapa?

Ada 2 alasan.

Pertama, karena dia selalu membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan setiap berdekatan dengannya. Setiap sentuhan dan gerakan kecil yang dilakukannya padaku dan jangan lupa _killer smile_ (hampir saja aku lupa) yang dimiliknya bisa membuat perutku mendadak melilit sakit dan jantungku berdetak kencang. Hei, aku kan masih mau hidup panjang! Kalau dia membuat jantungku terus seperti itu kan bisa bisa jantungku meledak kan? Tidak ada yang lucu, jangan ketawa.

Kedua, dia itu pasti pembunuh bayaran yang dikirim anti-fans untuk membunuhku. Pokoknya, tatapannya itu pasti selalu membuatku lemas tak berdaya. Pasti dia melakukannya untuk membuatku lemah dan bisa membunuhku sewaktu-waktu.

Pokoknya aku tidak suka sama Kibum! Kau tidak mungkin menyukai seseorang yang selalu membuat jantungmu berdetak sampai kau berpikir akan meledak dan juga orang yang tatapannya bisa membuatmu lemas bukan?

Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Salam, namaku Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

Behind the Closed Door

"Kyubum Couple"

By eL-ch4n

01.02.2012

.

.

"Bagus." Klik. Suara dari kamera yang dipegang fotografer terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Ini adalah sesi pemotretan ketiga dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, aku berharap tidak ada lagi jadwal hari ini. Sungguh, aku benar-benar lelah –apalagi melihat tatapan tajam dari _dia_. Dia yang kumaksud tidak lain adalah namja bernama lengkap Kim Kibum yang mendapat panggilan Snow White dan memiliki _killer smile_ yang dapat melelehkan siapapun.

Aku berjalan ke arah Sungmin hyung yang segera memberikanku handuk untuk mengelap keringat yang mulai berceceran dari wajahku. Segera aku duduk di kursi yang kosong dan untungnya kursi itu terletak jauh dari dirinya. "Capek?" Kudengar suara Sungmin-hyung di telingaku. Dia mengambil kursi yang berada di sebelah dan memandangku dengan senyuman aegyonya. Aku mengangguk. "Ne, hyung." jawabku pelan.

"Dan kurasa kau akan kembali kecapekan mengingat habis ini kita ada jadwal latihan tari untuk _mv _terbaru kita."

Aku mengangguk. Sudah kuduga hari ini tidak akan berhenti begitu saja. Kusapu mata caramelku ke seluruh ruangan dan kudapati namja itu sekali lagi melirik ke arahku. Kenapa sih dia tidak bisa membiarkanku? "Kyu, ada apa?" tanya Sungmin hyung. Mungkin dia merasa aku sedikit mengabaikan perkataannya –yang tidak biasa kulakukan. Tuh kan, namja itu menaruh lagi mantera padaku sehingga dia tidak pernah lepas dari kepalaku.

"Siwon sepertinya senang sekali ya?" gumam Sungmin-hyung. Aku mencoba melihat arah tatapannya dan di sana kudapati seorang Choi Siwon sedang tersenyum sembari mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. _Pasti sms dari Minnie_.

"Tapi rasanya tidak percaya kalau namjachingunya itu si Changmin. Pasalnya, mereka itu kan jarang berkomunikasi ya?" Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa. Tidak biasanya diriku diam dan pasti Sungmin-hyung akan bertanya lebih lanjut. "Gwenchana, Kyu?" Aku menggeleng pelan tak mau membuat hyungku itu khawatir. Kulihat namja itu berjalan mendekati Siwon dan sepertinya mereka sedang mendiskusikan gaya untuk pemotretan berikutnya. "Aigo, padahal kalau tidak sama Changmin, mereka itu cocok sekali ya, menurutmu Kyu?"

"Aku tidak tahu hyung, dan aku tidak peduli." jawabku sesingkat-singkatnya. Aku terlalu capek untuk membalas perkataan Sungmin-hyung dan kurasa dia juga menyadarinya sehingga dia kembali meneguk minumannya yang terlupakan tadi.

Sejujurnya aku malas membicarakan mereka berdua. Sungguh, aku tidak tahan melihat kedekatan mereka dan semestinya aku cemburu kepada Kibum yang bisa mengobrol dengan Siwon-hyung seperti itu, tetapi kenapa yang kurasakan malah sebaliknya? Andwae, aku cinta Siwon-hyung! Yah, walau aku sudah ditolak olehnya dengan alasan yang baru kuketahui beberapa hari setelah aku menyatakan cintaku.

.

1 bulan yang lalu sehabis melakukan latihan untuk _mv_ terbaru kami, aku mendapati Siwon-hyung masih di dalam ruang ganti –sendirian. Aku memutuskan mungkin ini adalah kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan untukku mengatakan perasaan ini. Saat itu Siwon-hyung sepertinya sibuk dengan ponselnya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Sempat kulirik seulas senyuman yang memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya terpampang di wajahnya. Sebuah senyum lembut yang selalu berhasil membuat hatiku merasa tenang. Kukeluarkan semua keberanianku untuk menghampirinya.

"Hyung." Perlahan kupanggil namanya. Kulihat dia sedikit kaget dan segera menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Tingkah lakunya seolah menunjukkan kalau dia tidak ingin aku tahu siapa yang sedang dia hubungin barusan.

"Ne, ada apa Kyu?" Dia memanggil sembari memasang senyuman yang selalu menenangkan jiwaku.

Lidahku tiba-tiba terasa ngilu. Aku mengambil kursi dan duduk di seberangnya. Setelah menghirup udara secukupnya aku berkata dengan lirih, "Sa..saranghae hyung." Tiba-tiba ruangan terasa hening, tak ada yang berbicara. Kulirik wajah kaget Siwon-hyung yang sepertinya masih tidak percaya dengan pernyataanku barusan. Oh Tuhan, jangan katakan kalau dia benci dengan _gay_ atau sejenisnya. Atau jangan katakan kalau dia sudah punya yeojyachingu.

Siwon hyung hanya tersenyum lembut. Satu tangannya membelai kepalaku dengan lembut. "Saranghae ne Kyu. Tapi, mianhae. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai dongsaengku yang kusayang."

Jleb.

Satu kalimat itu meruntuhkan semua dinding pertahananku. Rasanya sungguh menyedihkan. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Aku meneguk ludahku mencoba mencari kata-kata yang entah kenapa tidak bisa kukeluarkan. "Gwen...gwenchana hyung. Aku hanya, aku hanya ingin menyatakannya saja." Siwon hyung kembali tersenyum sedih. Aigoo, hyung kenapa kau malah membuat hatiku semakin sakit dengan senyuman seperti itu?

"Apa kau merasa berdebar-debar saat bersamaku, Kyu?" tanyanya mencegah keheningan di antara kita berdua. Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. Berdebar-debar? Memangnya mencintai seseorang kau harus merasakan debaran seperti apa? Yang kutahu aku merasa (paling) nyaman di hadapannya. Bukankah itu cukup? "Kau tidak merasa debaran itu sama seperti aku yang tidak merasakan hal itu pada dirimu, Kyu. Aku sayang padamu sama seperti rasa sayang seorang hyung kepada dongsaengnya. Aku yakin satu saat kau akan mengerti Kyu. Saat kau mencintai seseorang, kau pasti akan merasakannya."

Aku terduduk lemas. Entahlah, rasanya aku tidak bisa menerima informasi seperti ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Hari itu tanpa kuketahui akan merubah semua pendapatku.

Selang beberapa hari kemudian, aku mengetahui alasan lain kenapa Siwon-hyung menolakku dan itu karena seorang namja yang bernama lengkap Shim Changmin. Aku menangkap mereka saling berciuman di dalam ruang rias yang kebetulan sedang kosong. Aku sedikit sedih, tapi hanya itu yang kurasakan. Aku tidak merasakan panas cemburu yang membakar dadaku. Tidak ada rasanya sama sekali. Kenapa ya?

Changmin memintaku untuk menyimpan rahasianya dan kulirik Siwon-hyung yang juga memohon dengan wajah memelas. Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti alur saja. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila melintas. Kalau sainganku itu Shim Changmin, aku pasti bisa merebut Siwon-hyung. Lagipula dilihat dari manapun, Siwon-hyung yang notabenenya _seme sejati_ (Oh, kau tidak tahu betapa salahnya dirimu Kyu) pasti akan lebih memilih diriku yang terlihat lebih imut (hei, aku tidak narsis!) dan lebih menggemaskan dari Shim Changmin. Semenjak itu mulailah kegiatan untuk mengalihkan perhatian seorang Choi Siwon dari Shim Changmin.

Hal itu –mengalihkan perhatian Siwon dari Changmin– sempat berhasil beberapa saat sampai satu saat kurang lebih 1 minggu yang lalu ketika kejadian yang mengejutkan. Siwon-hyung berteriak kepada para member bahwa Changmin adalah namjachingunya dan segera menarik Changmin keluar dari ruangan. Aku menatap Changmin dengan amarah, tapi tidak tahu karena apa. Yang jelas sebenarnya aku tidak suka ketika dia berbicara sangat akrab dengan Kibum. Bukankah dia sudah punya Siwon-hyung?

Membicarakan Kibum aku teringat dia menyatakan cintaku 2 minggu setelah aku menyatakan cinta pada Siwon-hyung. Tentu saja aku menolaknya. Aku tidak tahan berdekatan dengan dirinya kecuali saat bermain Starcraft saja. Bayangkan, tiap berdekatan dengan dirinya, jantungku terus berdebar sampai-sampai aku takut suatu saat jantungku akan meledak. Hei, jangan tertawa! Ini benar-benar terjadi. Belum perutku yang selalu melilit kesakitan tiap mencoba merangkai kata dengan dirinya. Dan, hei! Setiap diajak bicara juga dia hampir tak pernah membalasku, membuatku kesal saja! Apa dia sudah bisu kali ya?

.

.

Angka 2 tertera pada kalender yang sedang kupandang. Helaan nafas terdengar, tanggal 2 ya? Berarti besok hari ulang tahunku dan entah kenapa rasanya sedikit menyesakkan. Terutama karena kau tidak bisa merayakanya dengan orang yang kau sayangi –cintai. Ah, lupakan. Lagipula kau sudah mempunyai banyak sekali keluarga yang pasti bisa membuatmu melupakan semuanya. Hwaiting!

"Kyu, gwenchana?" Leeteuk-hyung menghampiri diriku yang sedang berdiri di depan kalender yang berada di ruang tamu. Aku menatapnya dan menggeleng, memberikan senyuman khasku.

"Gwenchana hyung." Dia mengangguk dan melihat juga ke arah kalender yang tadi kupandang.

"Oh, besok ulang tahunmu. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

_Kibum_.

He? Apa yang kubilang tadi? Kenapa malah namja _snow white_ itu yang tampil di kepalaku? Omo...apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Mestinya kan yang kuinginkan itu Siwon-hyung, bukan malah namja putri salju yang sangat misterius dan selalu memamerkan _killer smile_ yang berhasil membuat sebagian yang melihatnya langsung meleleh. Oke lupakan. "Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk-hyung sekali lagi ketika aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku menggeleng kepalaku dengan cepat dan membalasnya. "Gwenchana hyung. Mungkin aku sedikit capek karena jadwal kemarin." Leeteuk-hyung hanya mengangguk menerima jawabanku yang dia tahu hanya kebohongan belaka. Aku tidak mempunyai jadwal kemarin selain harus berlatih dengan KRY untuk lagu terbaru kami.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan untuk hadiah?"

"Magnae itu pasti ingin satu set lengkap games Starcraft yang terbaru." sela suara yang kuketahui dimiliki oleh sang diva. Benar saja, Heechul-hyung sedang duduk di kursi makan sembari mengemil kue kering yang dibuat Wookie sementara Hankyung-hyung sedang memasak –pasti nasi goreng Beijing andalannya.

Aku menyeringai. "Ne, hyung. Kau tahu saja, tapi aku lebih ingin nintendo wii agar aku bisa memasukkan wajah hyung ke dalamnya dan memukulnya."

Tentu saja Heechul-hyung akan bangkit dari kursinya dan mengejarku. Aku sih, segera kabur saja dan kami pun berlari-lari ala _bollywood_. "Dasar kalian ini, seperti anak-anak saja." Leeteuk-hyung hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala sementara Hankyung-hyung tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku kami yang seperti anak kecil.

"Ada apa nih ribut-ribut?" Kulihat pemilik kura-kura itu sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil mengucek matanya. Pasti habis bangun tidur. "Jangan berisik dong, Wookie akhirnya bisa tidur tahu!"

Heechul-hyung berhenti, sepertinya dia sudah lelah mengejarku yang tentunya lebih gesit darinya dan sepertinya balik mengerjai pemuda berkepala sedikit besar itu. "Wah, kalian habis ngapain? Pasti kamu _rough_ sekali sama dia sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa tertidur."

Kami tertawa melihat mukanya yang segera memerah seperti itu. "Ya! Aish, kalian ini! Jangan berisik. Kasihan Wookie." Kami mencoba menahan tawa kami tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil karena Wookie keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah yang agak terseok-seok. Matanya juga dikucek dan jujur saja Wookie saat ini terlihat sangat menggoda iman para seme. Pasalnya dia memakai kemeja tidur Yesung yang ukurannya lebih besar daripada tubuh sang _eternal magnae_. Hmm...rasanya aku mengerti kenapa Yesung-hyung harus selalu dekat dengan Wookie-hyung. Kalau tidak hati-hati bisa-bisa nanti malah Wookie-hyung diraep sama para seme ganas dan seme tak kesampaian (a.k.a uke).

"Tidak ada apa-apa chagi, ayo kita kembali ke kamar." Sebelum masuk ke kamar Yesung hyung memberikan tatapan tajam yang berbunyi 'awas-kalau-kalian-berisik-'. Kami hanya tertawa dalam kebisuan.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?"

Deg. Suara itu?

Perlahan kuputar kepalaku dan ternyata benar, namja yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi pikiranku sedang berdiri di ambang pintu seperti Yesung-hyung tadi. Dia hanya memakai sweater bergaris vertikal yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan sempurna dan celana hitam panjang yang memperlihatkan kakinya yang juga tidak pendek.

"Ah, Kibum. Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah sarapan?" Sempat kurasa dia melihat ke arahku, tapi hanya sebentar saja kemudian dia menggeleng kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung-hyung. "Kalau begitu duduklah, kebetulah aku sedang memasak sarapan. Kalian juga." Kadang melihat tingkah laku Hankyung yang terlihat keibuan membuatku bingung kenapa dia yang bisa jadi seme ya dalam hubungan mereka? Kalau Yunjae couple kan terlihat jelas kalau Jaejoong-hyung itu sangat keibuan apalagi hobinya juga memasak. Misteri di dunia ini begitu banyak rasanya.

Kami segera menarik kursi makan dan duduk. Aku segera mengambil posisi di samping Leeteuk-hyung yang kemudian kusesali. Kenapa? Karena aku berhadapan langsung dengan dirinya yang duduk di samping sang diva. Cih, tahu begini aku duduk di samping dia saja. Mana bisa kau makan dengan tenang merasa seseorang mengawasimu. Glek.

"Oh ya, apa jadwal kita hari ini, Teukie?" Heechul memulai pembicaraan di atas meja makan sembari mengunyah sesendok nasi yang sudah masuk di mulutnya.

"Yah, hari ini kita akan merekam iklan bersama dengan SNSD." jawab Leeteuk-hyung dengan tenang. SNSD? Berarti nanti kita akan merekam bersama 9 yeojya cantik dan selalu memakai baju yang berteriak 'buka aku buka aku' itu? Oh, tidak! Kalau SNSD, berarti ada Seohyun juga dong? Andwae!

"Ho? Jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Taeyeon." ujar Heechul dengan girang.

Duak. Hankyung menjitak kepala Heechul cukup keras membuat sang diva mengaduh kesakitan. "Hannie jangan cemburu dong. Aku kan Cuma menganggap Taeyeon sebagai adikku saja."

Hankyung melanjutkan makannya dan mendiamkan Heechul. Aigoo, kalau begini sih tak lama lagi –

"Ahh..."

–tuh benar kan. Setiap mereka bertengkar pasti Heechul-hyung akan mencari cara untuk menggoda Hankyung-hyung dan memulai acara panas mereka. "Lanjutkan saja di kamar. Ini tempat suci untuk makan." tegurku.

Mereka berhenti dan bisa kulihat muka Hankyung-hyung memerah. "Kau ini, cara bicaramu seperti Changmin saja. Mungkin karena kau berteman dengan dirinya terlalu lama." ujar Heechul-hyung. Aku hanya terdiam dan kemudian kami melanjutkan acara makan-makan kami dalam pembicaraan lain. Aku mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukannya, tapi aku bisa merasakan tatapannya terhadap diriku. Hei, apa kau mau aku mati secepat itu, Kibum?

.

.

"Oppa!" Tuh kan benar. Seohyun pasti menghampiriku lagi. Kenapa ya anak ini tidak mengerti kalau aku tidak menyukai kedekatannya terhadap diriku? Sebenarnya aku bukan tidak menyukainya. Dia anak yang manis dan sangat optimistis, tetapi terkadang dia sedikit _clingy_ dan aku tidak terlalu suka dengan hal itu. Selain itu, Seohyun sebenarnya gadis yang baik dan juga cantik. "Annyeong, Seohyun." Aku hanya tersenyum pelan. Terlihat aku sedikit ogah untuk menjawabnya lebih dari ini.

Benar kan dia mulai melingkarkan tangannya ke lenganku. "Oppa, hari ini kita akan berpasangan lho."

Berpasangan? Bukannya hari ini Cuma rekaman iklan saja? Tak berapa lama sutradara datang dan menyuruh kami semua berkumpul. Karena ada jadwal lain, tidak semua personil suju yang bisa datang. Haehyuk sedang menghadiri acara _variety show Strong Heart_ bersama Shindong dan Leeteuk. Kangin-hyung masih wamil. Zhoury _couple_ masih di Cina mengurus album mereka. Kalau dihitung berarti tinggal 8 personil saja termasuk diriku. Kalau memang harus berpasangan berarti akan ada satu orang dari personil SNSD yang sendirian dong?

"Baik, tema kita hari ini adalah _couple_ berhubung sebentar lagi kita akan mendekati hari _Valentine_. Mengenai pasangannya, akan ada satu personil dari suju yang diperebutkan oleh 2 personil dari SNSD megingat jumlahnya yang sedikit timpang sebelah."

Semua member terlihat memasang berbagai ekspresi. Aku sih tidak terlalu peduli.

Deg.

Kurasakan seperti seseorang kembali menatapku, pasti dia. Aku mencoba mengabaikannya dan mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sutradara di depanku ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mendengar penjelasannya, kurasa nanti aku harus bertanya kepada Sungmin-hyung. Dia sepertinya terlihat senang karena akan berpasangan dengan Sunny. Tentu saja, sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Sungmin-hyung menimbun rasa pada Sunny dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai mereka 'mengakui' hubungan mereka. "Kyuhyun akan berpasangan dengan Seohyun." Aku menghela nafas. Sudah kuduga pasti akan seperti ini. Fans juga menyukai couple ini setelah couple Kyumin yang terkenal. Andai mereka tahu apa yang tersimpan di balik pintu dorm ini.

"Mengenai personil suju yang akan dipasangkan dengan 2 personil SNSD, saya berpikir untuk Siwon, tapi Sutradara Park menyarankan untuk memakai Kibum saja sekaligus untuk promosi drama. Jadi Kibum-shi, kau akan berpasangan dengan Yoona dan Hyoyeon."

Gyutt.

Bukan rahasia lagi di antara para member kalau _rapper_ SNSD itu memiliki sebuah _crush_ pada namja _Snow White_ tersebut. Ini akan menjadi kesempatan baginya –Hyoyeon. Ah sudahlah, kenapa aku malah memikirkannya? Fokus, Kyuhyun. Fokus!

Rekaman iklan ini mestinya mudah kalau saja aku tidak teralihkan dengan kedua tangan Kibum yang telah dipeluk oleh Hyoyeon dan Yoona dengan mesra. Aish, kenapa sih dengan diriku?

"Cut! Kyuhyun-shi, ada apa dengan dirimu?" Bisa ditebak kalau sutradara Kim marah dengan aktingku yang sedikit aneh. Pasalnya mataku selalu melirik ke arah 3 orang itu. "Maaf, sutradara Kim, saya agak kurang enak badan."

Sutradara Kim menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Baiklah, istirahat dulu 10 menit. Dinginkan kepalamu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Oppa, gwenchana?"

Aku menggeleng sembari tersenyum pelan. "Gwenchana, aku mau minum sebentar." Aku meninggal rekan-rekanku yang juga ingin beristirahat sebentar.

.

.

Crash.

Oke, seingatku tadi aku sedang membeli minuman soda di mesin dan sedang meneguk minuman yang baru saja kubeli. Lalu, kenapa sekarang aku berada di sini? Punggungku bersandar pada pintu sebuah ruangan kosong dengan kedua tanganku dipegang erat dan terletak pada kedua sisi kepalaku sementara di depanku mata hitamnya menatap tajam ke arahku.

Gulp.

Jarak kami begitu dekat dan aku bisa melihat betapa wajahnya begitu sempurna bahkan dia tidak kalah dengan Jaejoong-hyung yang baru-baru ini memenangkan _awar_d sebagai artis cantik tanpa _make-up_. "Kenapa kau kesal, Kyu?" Aku hanya menatapnya dan terdiam, tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutku. Entah karena aku tidak mau menjawab atau karena aku tidak bisa.

"Aku tidak kesal." jawabku datar, tetapi sepertinya gagal.

"Kalau begitu kenapa dari tadi kau tidak mau menatap ke arahku? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit lebih lembut.

_Ya, salahmu banyak. Kau ingin membunuhku kan? _"Tidak ada." jawabku dengan tenang yang kali ini sepertinya lebih berhasil.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Kyu. Dengar, kalau kau masih memikirkan pernyataanku waktu itu, kau bisa melupakannya." Dia mulai melonggarkan genggamannya terhadap kedua pergelangan tanganku. Helaan nafas terdengar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak memikirkannya dan aku tidak kesal. Kenapa sih kau bersikap seolah-olah tahu tentang diriku?" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi dan kesal. Sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa menjaga emosiku lagi.

Dia hanya tersenyum lembut padaku. "Karena aku tahu tentangmu, Kyu. Bagaimana kau akan marah ketika permainanmu diganggu. Bagaimana kau akan tersenyum sekilas melihat para hyungmu tertawa. Bagaimana kau selalu berusaha untuk menggoda mereka yang sedang sedih agar tidak lagi bersedih. Aku tahu kau memiliki hati yang begitu bersih dan aku tahu bahwa kau memikirkan tentang pernyataanku." Kulihat dia terhenti sebentar. Terkadang aku takut kepada dirinya. Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui diriku seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka? Entah karena dia yang hebat dalam menilai atau aku yang sangat mudah untuk ditebak. "Dengar, jika kau merasa terbebani karena hal itu, anggap saja aku tak pernah menyatakannya. Kita kembali kepada keadaan kita sebelumnya saja, bagaimana?"

Aku terdiam. Dia akan melupakan pernyataannya kepadaku? Apa itu maksudnya? Apa berarti dia akan lupa bahwa dia pernah satu ketika mencintaiku dan kemudian akan melupakanku begitu saja? Andwae! Tunggu, kenapa aku tidak mau? Kenapa mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu malah membuat jantungku berdetak begitu kencang? Benar, dia pasti mau membunuhku. "Kau." aku mulai perlahan. Kulihat dia sedikit menjauh dan menatapku dengan bingung.

"Maumu apa? Kau mau membunuhku, begitu? Pertama, kau membuat jantungku berdetak begitu kencang sampai-sampai aku takut semua orang bisa mendengarnya! Aku juga takut jantungku akan meledak karena hal itu! Kau juga selalu menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu membuatku tenagaku tiba-tiba saja hilang. Pasti kau sengaja kan? Menghipnotisku sehingga aku merasa lemah dan satu saat kau akan membunuhku! Kau...aku BENCI kau! Dengar itu, aku BENCI seorang Kim Kibum! Hah..hah." Aku menarik nafas setelah berteriak seperti itu. Semoga saja anggota yang lain tidak mendengarnya. Perlahan dia melepas genggamannya dan –eh? Tertawa? Aku baru saja mengatakan aku membencinya, dan dia tertawa? _Oh, you are so dead_, Kibum. "Tidak ada yang lucu, KIM KIBUM!"

"Maaf..hahaha...maaf, aku hanya...haha." Tawanya begitu keras sampai-sampai air matanya saja keluar dari kedua kelopak matanya.

"Mwo, ini tidak lucu. Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Setelah berhasil mengontrol tawanya, Kibum menghapus air mata yang keluar dan kembali menatapku. Aduh, kan sudah kubilang kalau ditatap seperti itu tenagaku pasti akan hilang. "Jadi, kalau aku menatapmu seperti ini, kau seperti kehilangan tenaga?"

Gulp. Aku menelan ludah dan mengangguk. Dia mengambil langkah maju dan aku mundur.

"Dan kalau aku mendekat seperti ini, jantungmu berdebar tak karuan seolah ingin meledak, begitu?" Aku mengangguk lagi dan sekarang jarak di antara kami sudah begitu dekat –seperti sebelumnya. "Lalu kau berpikir bahwa aku akan membunuhmu." Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga ingin membunuhku dong, Kyu?" Mataku membesar. Aku? Membunuhnya? Mwo, bukannya sebaliknya? "Karena setiap aku berdekatan dengan dirimu, aku merasa jantungku selalu berdetak begitu keras dan ketika kau menatapku seperti itu rasanya tubuhku lemas. Kau jahat Kyu, kau juga ingin membunuhku ternyata?" Kali ini dia berkata dengan memajukan bibirnya.

"Andwae! Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu, kau yang – umph." Tiba-tiba saja dia menyapu bibirku dengan bibirnya. Benar kan, dia berniat membunuhku! Buktinya saja sekarang dia menciumku sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas seperti ini. Tubuhku rasanya lemas, tenagaku seperti terkuras sepenuhnya. Ciumannya begitu memabukkan membuatku tidak bisa berpikir.

Akhirnya diapun melepaskan bibir kami dan bisa kulihat dia menjilat saliva yang perlahan keluar dari bibirny. Gulp. Kenapa dia terlihat begitu..._sexy_?

"Saranghae, Kyu." Dia menatapku dengan lembut. "Kuberitahu kau satu hal, Kyu. Yang kau rasakan padaku itu namanya cinta."

Sekali lagi aku dikejutkan olehnya. Aku cinta? Bukannya aku cinta sama Siwon-hyung?

"Katakan, kau merasa kesal karena tadi aku berakting akrab dengan Yoona dan Hyoyeon kan?" Aku mengangguk. "Jangan bilang kau juga kesal 1 minggu yang lalu karena Changmin mengobrol denganku." Sekali lagi aku mengangguk. "Kyu, Kyu, itu namanya cinta. Kau pikir aku juga tidak kesal melihat Seohyun melingkarkan tangannya pada lenganmu begitu akrab? Kau pikir aku tidak ingin memarahi Siwon yang dekat padamu walau dia sendiri sudah punya Changmin? Dengar Kyu, saranghae."

"Aku..."

"Tidak masalah kalau kau masih belum yakin dengan perasaanmu, tapi kuberitahu bahwa yang kau rasakan sama persis dengan apa yang kurasakan padamu, Kyu." Dia menunjukkan _killer smile_nya pada diriku. Sekali lagi jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Apa mungkin ini yang dimaksud Siwon-hyung pada diriku ya?

"_Apa kau merasa berdebar-debar saat bersamaku, Kyu?"_

"_Kau tidak merasa debaran itu sama seperti aku yang tidak merasakan hal itu pada dirimu, Kyu. Aku sayang padamu sama seperti rasa sayang seorang hyung kepada dongsaengnya. Aku yakin satu saat kau akan mengerti Kyu. Saat kau mencintai seseorang, kau pasti akan merasakannya." _

Jadi maksudnya, perasaan yang kurasakan pada Siwon hyung itu karena aku merasa nyaman berada bersama dengan dirinya sementara yang kurasakan dengan Kibum adalah...cinta?

"Nado." ucapku pelan.

"Eh?"

"Nado saranghae." Bisa kurasakan pipiku memerah dan segera kualihkan pandanganku dari dirinya. Dengan segera dia memeluk diriku begitu erat. Ah, rasanya nyaman. Tapi rasa nyaman ini berbeda dengan saat Siwon-hyung memelukku. Walau nyaman, ada sebuah debaran kecil yang tidak bisa dirasakan.

"Rasanya tidak adil kalau besok kau ulang tahun dan aku yang mendapatkan hadiah." Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeringai. "Nanti malam, aku akan berikan hadiah yang paling berkesan!"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dengan pipi yang sepertinya sudah semerah tomat. Mungkin, ini akan jadi hari ulang tahun yang tak akan pernah kulupakan. Terima kasih Tuhan sudah mengabulkan doaku –untuk merayakan ulang tahunku ini bersama dengan orang yang kucintai.

Ne, jadi sekarang seorang Cho Kyuhyun SANGAT MENCINTAI Kim Kibum.

.

.

The End

.

.

Maaf untuk beberapa saat ke depan, author akan menggunakan bahasa sedikit tidak baku mungkin. Hanya ingin melepaskan sedikit kekesalan saja

Jadi begini...ehem

Gua kan udah bilang kalau gak suka gak usah dibaca! Gue lebih nerima seorang silent reader daripada menerima review yang berisi bashing couple! Dari judulnya aja udah kelihatan: 'Behind the Closed Door' yang artinya ada sebuah interaksi di balik pintu dorm mereka yang mungkin tidak diketahui penggemarnya. Apakah setiap interaksi di luar sunggu harus NYATA juga di dalam? Tidak kan? Tapi bukan berarti itu juga tidak benar. Gua Cuma mau ngomong kalau ini fanfic dan di dalam otak gua ada imajinasi liar seperti itu. Kalau memang gak suka, GAK USAH BACA! Gitu aja kok repot seh u.u

Oke, balik lagi

Gomawo bagi yang sudah membaca cerita sebelumnya. Saya terima kalau mau ngeflame cerita atau sebagainya. Yang saya TIDAK terima adalah bashing couple. Ini dunia bebas berpendapat. Saya merasa couple ini unik dan MUNGKIN bisa terjadi interaksi di balik layar, siapa yang tahu? Apa setiap couple itu HARUS ada SKINSHIP dulu di depan umum baru diakui jadi couple? -_-" capek rasanya

Oke mian ya harus membaca author note saya dan gomawo banget yang udah mau baca dan ngereview.

* * *

><p>Review Corner:<p>

**ShikiTeito yg males login**

YH : Kenapa jangan sama aku? Homin itu kan juga keren

CM: Err..hyung.

YH : ada apa min?

JJ : Jadi kau mau sama Minnie? *evil face* ya sudah, mulai sekarang tidak ada jatah untukmu selama 1 bulan! *lari*

YH : Andwaeee *kejar JJ*

Oke, makasih ya buat reviewnya sejujurnya saya gak ngerti kenapa bisa bkin crack couple ya -_-" hnya tiba-tiba terinsiprasi aja ^^

**VitaMinnieMin**

Ya sebenarnya sih saya malah bingung kenapa bisa bikin kayak gini -_-" tapi untunglah anda suka..nyahahah :D gomawo buat reviewnya

**Seo Shin Young**

Nah semoga ini menjelaskan kenapa Kyu menolak Kibum

**OktaLuvJejeTooMuch**

Hahaha...memangnya sebegitu penasaran dengan Siwon yang jadi uke ya? 0_o

Siwon : *pundung* padahal kan aku seme sejati. Bummieee *hug Bummie*

Rated M? 0_o kalau ada ilham ya ._.

**Kikyo13**

Ada, ini aku buat kyubum..kasian bummie ditolak soalny u.u gomawo ya buat reviewnya ^^

**elforeveRYE**

emang gak bisa dibayangkan..hanya bisa diimajinasikan *lho *duar*

**Princess Kyumin**

Memang Cuma Minnie yang bisa jadi semenya siwon u.u *duar* gak tahu..habis menurut thor si Siwon itu manis ah...bukan cakep *dihajarsiwonest*

**Kyuminjoong**

Hahahaha...soalny emang dia selalu dibuat seme padahal menurut thor bagusan dia tuh jadi uke *dihajar siwon*

**Dae hyun**

Iya seh, sebenarnya agak kurang dapat feelnya. Tapi namanya masih pair baru harus dibiasakan *jiah* *duar*

**Ryu**

Iya, kenapa dengan kata asingnya? :0 makasih2..ini murni kegilaan author soalnya. Hehe..

**minIRZANTI**

hahaha..sebenarnya saya bukan yang terlalu suka sama crack couple ._. tapi saya ingin mencoba couple ini saja..hehe...changwon aja deh biar keliatan langsung -3-

kanginxsiwon? Siwon Cuma boleh jadi UKE sama Changmin aja! *duar* itu seh susah ya..pasalnya Kangin kan juga kuat *?* tapi Kangin juga manis...ah..pusing pusing pusing *ngaco*

**Thanks to:**

**Park Hyo Ra. **ShikiTeito yg males login. **Milky Black Snow. **VitaMinnieMin. **Seo Shin Young. **OktaLuvJejeTooMuch**. Kikyo13. **elforeveRYE. **Ca-Latte. **Princess Kyumin.** widiwMin.** Kyuminjoong. **Ryu**. MinIRZANTI.** Dae Hyun. **HyeFye**. sweetdrink**

* * *

><p>Rencana mau bikin buat hadiah Kyu-oppa tapi karena sibuk dengan kerja..pulang malam bangun pagi...alhasil baru sempat bikin hari ini -_-"<p>

Kyu-oppa..happy belated birthday ya :D

Terus buat YUNJAE SHIPPER. Happy YUNJAE DAY ^^

Akhir kata, review?

-3001ChangMinnie-


	3. Jaeho Couple

Title : Behind the Closed Door

Rated : M for safe

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, Siwon and others :3

Summary : Hai, kembali bersamaku Shim Changmin. Aku mau memberitahu rahasia lainnya. Pertama, Yunjae couple? It's real. BUT, JAEHO couple? That's also real.

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik diri mereka, orang tua, keluarga, dan agensi mereka. Tetapi plot dan cerita murni milik author dan apabila ada kesamaan, mohon dimaafkan m(_o_)m dan karena saya Cassie, jadi DBSK tidak pisah, they are still FIVE! #alwayskeepthefaith

Warning : Alur yang lambat, cerita antara pria dan pria, CRACK COUPLE dan tolong JANGAN BASH COUPLE. Kalau gak suka yah GAK USAH BACA! Gitu aja kok repot u_u dan **SEMI NC** :P

Semoga sesuai dengan harapan ya **OktaLuvJejeTooMuch**

Fic ini dibuat karena ada yang request Jaeho couple dan sekalian hadiah buat uri leader tersayang

JUNG YUNHO OPPA

SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA ^^

Once again, DLDR

And the rest,

Enjoy reading :p

.

.

Hi, lama tak berjumpa. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Pasti baik-baik saja karena sekarang sudah bertemu dengan diriku lagi. Oke, abaikan kalimat terakhir. Hmm..kalian sudah mengetahui rahasia bahwa Choi Siwon yang notabenenya seme sejati ternyata adalah seorang UKE dari aku –Shim Changmin. Lalu, kalian juga sudah tahu tentang pasangan Kyubum? Bumkyu? Kihyun? Entahlah, masih belum diketahui siapa yang akan menjadi seme di antara mereka. Karena kalian semua sudah berbaik hati mau membaca rahasia kami dan bahkan memberi respons, maka aku akan berbaik hati pula dengan menceritakan sebuah rahasia lainnya.

Kalian tentu tahu tentang pasangan Yunjae yang terkenal itu kan? Yang setiap kali kami melakukan concert, banner YUNJAE IS REAL selalu terpasang? Ya, pasangan itu nyata dan kalian tidak salah. Jadi, berbahagialah kalian para YUNJAE SHIPPER sejati dan Yoochun? Ya, hyung mesum satu itu adalah ketua fans club dari Yunjae itu..psst... jangan bilang kalian tahu dari diriku ya. Oke, habis di mana kita tadi? Oh ya, Jaeho couple! Ya, mereka itu nyata.

Kalian tidak percaya?

Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan satu pengalamanku ya. Psst...tapi kalian harus berjanji bisa menjaga rahasia ini ya? Oke? Bagus. Aku akan menceritakan ini dengan singkat karena sebentar lagi chagiyaku akan datang menjemputku. Tentu saja kami akan berkencan! Lagipula aku tidak mau menganggu acara Yunjae atau Jaeho couple itu.

Satu saranku buat Yunho-hyung. Hyung, JANGAN pernah –JANGAN, sekali lagi – kau membuat Jaejoong-hyung cemburu. Oke?

.

.

Behind the Closed Door

"Jaeho Couple"

by eL-ch4n

06-02-2011

.

.

Kejadian ini cukup lama. Kurang lebih sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu. Saat itu aku masih belum berpacaran dengan Wonnie, aku hanya tahu bahwa aku mulai merasa tertarik dengannya dan – opps, maaf, aku keasyikkan membicarakan tentang diriku rupanya. Oke, jadi sampai di mana kita tadi? Oh ya, 6 bulan yang lalu kami mengadakan konser ini di Tokyo Dome dan tentunya Yunho-hyung harus membawakan lagu Checkmatenya yang berarti dia harus berdansa dengan gerakan intim bersama dengan para dancer tersebut. Dia sudah berpesan pada kami untuk menjaga agar Jaejoong-hyung tidak melihatnya, tetapi yang namanya manusia pasti bisa berbuat kesalahan bukan? Jadi, tanpa kami ketahui, Jaejoong-hyung berhasil lepas dari penglihatan kami dan menyusup ke belakang panggung.

Ketika Yunho-hyung selesai membawakan performanya, aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku pelan memberi tanda bahwa ini tidak baik. Bukannya menghampiri Jaejoong-hyung yang sedang terlihat kesal, Yunho-hyung malah menebar senyumnya pada para dancer itu. Aigoo, ini sangat –aku bilang SANGAT tidak baik.

"Kurasa lebih baik kita segera pergi dari tempat ini, Min." ujar Junsu-hyung padaku. Aku mengangguk. Lagipula aku tidak mau ikut serta dalam WW III ini. Sudah cukup WW 1 dan 2 yang bahkan hanya kupelajari dalam pelajaran sejarah.

"Yunnie." Opps, suara manja dan mengerikan itu pasti bukan pertanda yang baik. "Kita harus bicara nanti." Kulirik Yunho mengangguk dan meneguk ludah. Pasti dia sudah memprediksi hal ini akan terjadi. Dasar mereka ini.

Akhirnya, konser kami di Tokyo Dome pun selesai. Lautan merah di panggung masih bersinar dan tepukan tangan masih terdengar, meskipun kami sudah melangkah masuk. Cassie, _I'm so proud of your love_. Tak lupa di akhir acara tadi Yunho berteriak, "Cassie, _Always Keep The Faith_." dan diiringi dengan sorakan dari para cassie itu.

Satu masalah selesai, masalah berikutnya sedang menanti. Saat kami memasuki ruang ganti, Yoosu couple dan diriku segera membereskan diri kami secepat mungkin. Benar saja, tak lama Yunjae couple itu masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan Yunho-hyung yang berjalan di belakang membanting pintu. "Jae, sampai kapan kau mau cemburu seperti ini? Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau aku TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENCINTAI orang lain selain dirimu?"

"Tapi, kau begitu mesra dengan mereka. Pasti kau merasa mereka cantik dan menggoda. Jujur saja Yun." Mulai deh. Jaejoong hyung sebentar lagi pasti akan meneteskan tetesan bening dari matanya dan Yunho-hyung akan mencoba menghentikannya dengan berbagai cara. Sudahlah, lebih baik kami pergi saja. Aku mengangguk ke arah Yoochun-hyung yang segera mengerti maksudku dan menarik Junsu-hyung keluar dari ruangan rias.

Hmm...entah kenapa saat itu aku merasa penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yunjae couple itu. Ingin aku mengajak juga Yoosu couple tapi mereka telah hilang entah ke mana. Aku mencoba untuk membuka pintu rias, tetapi usahaku nihil karena ternyata mereka sudah menguncinya. Kenapa mereka sigap sekali ya dalam hal seperti ini?

"Urgh...Jae." Suara itu kan? Suara Yunho-hyung? Ya iyalah pabbo kau Shim Changmin, mana mungkin Jaejoong-hyung memanggil namanya sendiri! Err...kenapa malah Yunho yang mendesah ya?

"Sabar, Yun. Sebentar lagi juga kau akan merasakan nikmat kok." Suara Jaejoong-hyung terdengar berat dan sepertinya..._manly_? Entahlah. Aku hanya bisa mendengar.

"Jae...argh..._faster...ahhhh_." Err..apa ini seperti yang aku pikirkan? Kucoba dekatkan lagi kupingku pada pintu rias tersebut.

"Yun, argh...kau jangan...urgh...gerak-gerak terus...ini susah jadinya."

"Hah...maaf saja...aku tidak pernah...melakukan...urgh...hal seperti ini se—ahhh."

"Jangan banyak bicara Yun, urgh...kenapa sih kau gerak-gerak melulu? Aku saja bisa bertahan, masa kau tidak?"

"Kau..kan sudah biasa...hah...Jae."

Gulp. Kenapa rasanya aku mendengar sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kudengar ya? Ah, sudah terlanjur.

"Urgh...Jae!"

"Kalau kau keluar, aku tidak akan memberimu jatah selama 1 minggu."

"Jae...kalau kau tekan seperti itu...urgh..._faster_!"

"Kecilkan suaramu, Yun. Kau tidak mau ada yang mendengar kita kan?"

"Kalau gitu pelan-pelan! Aku saja selalu melakukannya dengan perlahan kecuali kau menyuruhnya!"

"Yun? Tadi kau menyuruhku _faster_, kau lupa?"

"Ah...tapi tidak...ah..secepat ini...ah, _there_. Ahhhh."

"Dengar Yun, kau ini milikku." Suara Jaejoong-hyung kali ini terdengar sedikit pelan dan menggoda. Gulp. Tidak mungkin kan? Berarti Jaeho couple itu real dong? Oh tidak! "Dan aku tidak suka berbagi milikku dengan yang lain. Kau mengerti? Ah...Yun, kau ketat sekali."

"Tentu saja..belum pernah ada yang _memasukiku_ sebelumnya." Gulp.

"Oh begitu?" Oke, aku rasa aku sudah mendengar lebih dari cukup. Kalau aku mendengar lebih lagi maka aku akan mengalami bahaya. Satu, bagian tengah selangkanganku sudah mulai menegang dan celanaku mulai terasa sempit. Kedua, aku takut kalau tiba-tiba mereka membuka pintu dan menemukanku di sini. Aigo, aku tidak mau ikut dalam permainan mereka. Jadi kuputuskan saja untuk kabur.

.

.

"Min, Changmin." Seseorang menyadarkanku dari lamunanku dan ternyata itu adalah namjachinguku yang sudah kutunggu dari tadi.

Segera aku menarik dirinya dalam pelukanku dan memberinya kecupan pelan pada bibirnya. Tentunya, dengan tinggiku yang menakjubkan ini, dia harus sedikit berjinjit untuk menyeimbangkan dirinya. Kupeluk dia lebih erat. Tangan kananku melingkar di perutnya dan tangan kiriku menekan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Aku sangat suka ketika melihat Choi Siwon yang terlihat _cool_ itu mendesah di dalam pelukanku. Ha! Hanya seorang Shim Changmin yang bisa mendatangkan reaksi seperti ini dari Choi Siwon.

"Ayo kita pergi, Wonnie." ucapku setelah kami melepas ciuman kami. Wonnie segera mengangguk dan aku menariknya ke dalam mobil _sport_ hitam punyaku. Segera kutekan gas dan pergi ke tempat kencan kami. Ya, hari ini kami akan berkencan di restoran yang sudah kupesan. Semoga saja ini akan berjalan lancar mengingat ini pertama kali kami akan melakukan kencan. Kami tak menggunakan pernak-pernik untuk menyembunyikan diri soalnya itu malah menambah kecurigaan. Kalau ada fans yang mengenali kami, kami tinggal berkata bahwa kami sedang menghabiskan waktu sebagai _sahabat_. Seperti yang kubilang, kami lebih suka _stay low_. Jadi kalau suatu saat kau melihat kami sedang berduaan dalam sebuah restoran, abaikan saja kami, oke?

Kalian mau berjanji kan? Setidaknya sampai kami menyelesaikan kencan kami, kalian baru boleh menghampiri kami dan aku berjanji akan melayani kalian. Oke?

.

.

Hai semuanya. Bukan, aku bukan Shim Changmin, magnae yang disebut sebagai _food monster _itu. Bukan, aku juga bukan Cho Kyuhyun, magnae _evil_ dari dorm Suju itu. Siapa aku bukan masalah, tapi kalian mau tahu kebenaran dari Jaeho couple itu? Jadi sebenarnya, yang didengar Changmin itu hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman. Kalian tentu penasaran bukan? Oke, ceritanya begini.

Namja yang bernama lengkap Jung Yunho segera menarik namja cantik Kim Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya dan membawanya dalam ciuman hangat yang membuat siapapun akan menelan ludah dan para fujoshi mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Tiba-tiba saja, Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho ke atas sofa yang memang terletak pada ruang rias ini. Jaejoong segera duduk di atas perut Yunho dengan kedua tangannya berada di dada Yunho. Kalian tahu posisi uke _on top_ kan? Kurang lebih itulah keadaan Jaejoong sekarang, hanya saja kejantanan Yunho tidak berada dalam diri Jaejoong.

"Urgh...Jae." Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Yunho yang sepertinya mulai terangsang dari gesekan yang diberikan oleh pantat kenyal milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera beranjak dari sofa dan menuju ke meja rias, mengambil beberapa barang seperti pensil alis, kuas, cat kuku, dan _lotion_.

"Sabar, Yun. Sebentar lagi juga kau akan merasakan nikmat kok." Jaejoong meletakkan barang-barang yang diambilnya di atas meja yang terletak di sebelah sofa. Dia membuka baju Yunho dengan perlahan sambil menggesekkan kejantannya dengan milik Yunho.

"Jae...argh..._faster...ahhhh_." Sepertinya Yunho sudah mulai tidak sabar dengan rangsangan yang diberikan Jaejoong sehingga dia meminta namja manis itu bergerak lebih cepat. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan dengan segera membuka celana Yunho, melepas boxernya memperlihatkan miliknya yang sudah berdiri dengan tegak. Dia mengambil pensil alis berwarna cokelat itu. Tangan kanannya mengelus milik Yunho dengan perlahan dan dari sana keluar cairan precum.

Yunho terus menggeliat karena pegangan tangan dari Jaejoong. Tangan kanan Jaejoong sekarang memegang pensil alis dan mulai menulis-nulis sesuatu pada milik Yunho. "Yun, argh...kau jangan...urgh...gerak-gerak terus...ini susah jadinya." Yunho hanya bisa mendesah mungkin merasakan sakit dan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan? Aku tidak tahu, toh, bukan aku yang merasakannya.

"Hah...maaf saja...aku tidak pernah...melakukan...urgh...hal seperti ini se—ahhh." Ucapan Yunho terhenti ketika Jaejoong memasukkan kuas yang sudah dioleskan _lotion_ ke dalam lubang kecil Yunho dengan satu kali hentakan.

"Jangan banyak bicara Yun, urgh...kenapa sih kau gerak-gerak melulu? Aku saja bisa bertahan, masa kau tidak?" Sepertinya Jaejoong terlihat kesal karena tingkah laku namjachingunya yang dirasanya sedikit manja.

"Kau..kan sudah biasa...hah...Jae." Ya, mana pernah seorang Jung Yunho DIMASUKI? Ada juga dia yang memasukkan. Namun kenapa dia tidak menolak ketika Jaejoong melakukannya? Jawabannya mudah, dia pasti tidak mau membuat kekasihnya itu semakin marah pada dirinya karena hal konyol –menurutku – tadi. "Urgh...Jae!" Tangan kanan Jaejoong masih menulis sesuatu pada milik Yunho yang sudah mulai memerah dan sedikit membengkak. Sementara tangan kirinya masih asyik mendorong ujung kuas yang diameternya tidak terlalu kecil ke dalam dinding Yunho yang sangat ketat.

"Kalau kau keluar, aku tidak akan memberimu jatah selama 1 minggu." tegur Jaejoong ketika dirasanya milik Yunho yang sudah mulai membesar dan mengeluarkan cairan putih. "Jae...kalau kau tekan seperti itu...urgh..._faster_!"

"Kecilkan suaramu, Yun. Kau tidak mau ada yang mendengar kita kan?" Jaejoong memukul pantat Yunho sedikit keras untuk memberitahukan bahwa dia serius.

"Kalau gitu pelan-pelan! Aku saja selalu melakukannya dengan perlahan kecuali kau menyuruhnya!" Yunho tidak kalah, dia juga membentak Jaejoong, tapi dia kembali mendesah tertahan. Dia menggigit bibirnya dengan harapan desahan-desahan nista itu tidak keluar lagi.

"Yun? Tadi kau menyuruhku _faster_, kau lupa?" Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya dan memberikan _death glare_nya. Dia sungguh tidak suka jika ada yang menganggunya dalam membuat 'karya seninya' itu. "Ah...tapi tidak...ah..secepat ini...ah, _there_. Ahhhh." Yunho mendesah keras ketika Jaejoong sepertinya menyentuh titik kenikmatan itu dengan kuas tersebut.

"Dengar Yun, kau ini milikku." Jaejoong menghentikan aksinya menulis tadi dan menatap Yunho yang menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. "Dan aku tidak suka berbagi milikku dengan yang lain. Kau mengerti? Ah...Yun, kau ketat sekali." Jaejoong mencoba menambah satu kuas lagi ke dalam dinding Yunho tapi agak susah sehingga dia perlu mendorong sedikit tenaga.

"Tentu saja..belum pernah ada yang _memasukiku_ sebelumnya." geram Yunho. Mungkin dia sedang berpikir bagaimana Jaejoong mengharapkan dirinya _longgar_ dan mudah dimasukkan? Dia kan tidak pernah dimasukkan sebelumnya?

"Oh begitu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada yang sepertinya senang. Yunho mengangguk pelan. Jaejoong mendorong dua kuas tersebut semakin dalam dan tak lama kemudian cairan putih keluar dari milik Yunho menyebar ke perutnya yang sudah tak terbungkus apapun dan ke dalam tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menjilat cairan tersebut dengan tampang menggoda.

Yunho menarik nafas dengan susah payah. Melihat Jaejoong seperti itu, dapat diduga miliknya kembali menegang. Dengan segera dia menarik Jaejoong dalam ciuman dalam seperti tadi. Mereka saling bertarung lidah dan tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Yunho. "Kau sudah puas? Kau tahu kan bahwa sekarang aku hanya milikmu saja?" Terlihat Jaejoong mengangguk dengan wajah memerah dan sedkit gugup. "Baiklah, karena kau sudah puas. Sekarang giliranku." Dan aku tidak mau melanjutkan apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Kalian cukup membayangkannya saja. Oke?

Oh, kalian mau tahu apa yang ditulis Jaejoong? Hmm...kalau tidak salah sih.

_Jae's property_.

Ha? Kalian mau tahu siapa diriku? Duh, kasihan sekali diriku. Padahal sudah tampil beberapa kali, tapi dilupakan. Beginilah nasibku. Ya sudah, kalian tebak saja. Tidak asyik kalau aku memberitahukannya. Oke? Sampai jumpa pada chapter berikutnya –itupun kalau sang author sedang ada ide. Ciao.

.

.

The End

.

.

AN : Karena ada yang minta Jaeho, akhirnya saya buatkan :3 satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui bahwa mereka Jaeho adalah dengan melakukan NC, walau tidak begitu terasa. Semoga saja kalian suka dengan couple ini :P tapi tetap saja pada akhirnya Yunjae yang berkuasa...yay...Yunjae is real *pasang banner Yunjae*

Oke, ada yang bisa menebak siapa narator terakhir? Yang bisa menebak akan saya kabulkan request couplenya (apapun itu) :3 kalau tidak ada yang bisa menebak...yah hadiahnya saya lempar untuk Changminku sayang, oke?

Changmin : Kalau gitu aku bisa request couple apa aja dong?

eL : Yup, yup...kau benar *nods*

Changmin : *smirk* hehe...aku sudah punya seseorang dalam pikiranku.

XX : *hachim* sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku.

Saya tidak menduga bahwa pada suka couple sebelumnya...jujur saja saya pikir bakal 'dibash' lagi -3- oke deh, hope this is all to your liking ^^

* * *

><p>Review Corner (Anonymous) :<p>

**Dae hyun**

Kibum : Emang harus aku yang jadi seme. Kalian bisa bayangkan Kyu yang imut ini jadi seme diriku? Pasti gak bisa u.u

Kyu: Andwae! Aku yang harus jadi seme! Secara kan aku lebih manly dan lebih _pervert_ dari Kibum!

Kibum: Kau yakin Kyu? *evil smirk*

Kyu : *gulp*

eL : Oke abaikan drama gak jelas tadi...jinja? mirip Kibum? Boleh minta fotonya gak? *duar* SemiNC? Boleh, kalau berhasil nebak narator terakhir :3 yup" makasih untuk semangatnya ^^

**trueecould**

Gomawo ya buat reviewnya saya tidak menduga kalau pada suka crack couple -_-"

**Dewiikibum**

Haha...iya sebenarny aku buat juga karena aku suka sama Kyubum :3 atau Kihyun ya? Ya pokokny intinya tentang mereka deh...hehe

**OktaLuvJejeTooMuch**

Iya...Kyu itu kan notabenenya emang polos u.u gara" deket ama Changmin aja dia jadi pervert kaya gitu...

Changmin : *getok kepala eL*

Duh sakit, eh? Iya...tapi belum sempat baca seh :3 soalny hanya bisa membayangkan Siwon jadi uke untuk Minnieku...*duar*

Neh udah daku buatkan, langsung NC pula...walau semi seh..hoho...ChulKyung? 0_0 boleh juga dicoba tuh...nyahahaha...Bosan Yunjae? Ganti Yoomin aja dong u.u gitu aja kok repot *dihajar Yoosu shipper*

Makasih ya buat reviewnya ^^ membacanya membuat saya semangat kembali..hehe...

**elforeveRYE**

Sebenarnya sih juga mau ditamatin, tapi kasihan si Kibum cintanya gak kesampean sama kyu -3-

Iya dong..kan saya yang buat *duar* gaklah, karena lucu aja lihat interaksi mereka..hoho

**minIRZANTI**

Tergantung cracknya kayak gimana dulu? Sebenarnya saya lebih hobi bikin crack couple daripada bacanya :3 *duar*

KanginxSiwon ya? Tergantung sikon aja deh...kalau lagi mabuk, Kangin jadi seme. Kalau lagi sadar Siwon jadi uke. Gitu aja ya? :P #ditampar #plak #gaktanggungjawab

Iya...Kyu itu kan emang imut...nyahahaha...

Baju yang 'buka aku buka aku' gitu aja kok repot *duar* gak kok, thor juga gak niat bikin straight. Hanya kan kalau Kyu gak ama Sungmin, berarti Sungmin bisanya ama Sunny aja...lalalal ~

**Clue**

Yup, ini updateannya dengan couple Jaeho..tapi kurang crack ya? :p

**Sibumxoxo**

Iya dong...kibum itu bagiku orang yang akan sangat romantis kalau sudah ketemu dengan soulmatenya :D

**Seo Shin Young**

Iya..emang dia terlalu polos...siapa sih yang suka bikin dia pervert, Kyuku kan emang polos #dihajarsparkyu

Yup, ditunggu juga reviewnya *duar* gomawo ya udah mau mampir :3

**Kimraehye**

Haha...oke deh, ditunggu aja ya chapter berikunya :p

**Cloudcindy**

Amin deh..*pray* makasih buat dukungannya gapapa...yang penting chingu sudah bersedia untuk membaca dan mereview chapter ini ^^

Thanks banget buat :

**Dae hyun. **Trueecloud. **Dewiikibum.** Milky Black Snow. **OktaLuvJejeTooMuch. **elforeveRYE. **minIRZANTI. **Rararabstain.** Park Hyo Ra. **Clue. **Sibumxoxo**. Seo Shin Young.** HyeFye. **Kimraehye. **Apdian Laruku. **Cloudcindy

Jadi sekali lagi saya membuka requestan buat yang bisa menebak 'karakter' yang menjadi narator pada bagian akhir, oke? ;) saya berjanji akan mengabulkan REQUEST COUPLE apapun dari CRACK sampai YAOI. STRAIGHT diperbolehkan jika Genderswitch Contoh:

Changmin x girl!Kyu

Yunho x girl!Jae

Dan sebagainya :3

Reviewnya, tulis aja nama 'karakter'.

Yang berhasil menjawab pertama, thor akan kabulkan 2 ficnya (1 NC, 1 non NC, Crack, Straight, Yaoi ataupun Genderswitch).

Untuk reviewer kedua yang berhasil, thor akan mengabulkan 1 request tapi gak NC and NON CRACK Couple (Yaoi and Genderswtich).

Yang review pake login kalau bener langsung thor akan balas. Kalau yang anonymous tunggu sampe tanggal 18 Februari (ultah Minnieku *hug minnie*) atau mungkin sebelumnya jika thor niat untuk update. Tapi walau gitu, requestan akan dikabulkan setelah lewat tanggal 18 Februari karena thor mau nyiapin ff spesial buat ultah uri minnieku :3

Saya kasih Hint sedikit buat 'karakter' ini...dia selalu muncul di chapter sebelumnya dan hampir selalu disebutkan.

Also : 'Think Outside the Box'

Apakah semua sudah mengerti? Good...kalau masih ada yang bingung silahkan PM chingu atau mention di twitter :3 chingu tunggu ^^

Ditunggu reviewnya ya ^^ Apakah semua puas dengan chapter kali ini? Semoga saja :D

Gomawo all.

3001ChangMinnie


	4. ChangWon : Jealousy

Title : Jealousy

Rated : M

Couples : ChangWon. Kihyun. CRACK COUPLE

Warn: Boyxboy. Crack Couple. Alur lambat. Don't like don't read! ChangWon NC-an! Siwon as uke. Can't hold it? Then don't read it!

PS:

Terus chingu gak maksud apa-apa sama couple Kiwon ataupun Wonkyu, Cuma buat alur cerita aja seh biar bisa bikin Changmin galau (seneng deh bikin Changmin menderita #plak) jihahaha XDDD

**BASHING COUPLE TIDAK DIIJINKAN**

Summary : Kiwon dan Wonkyu couple boleh menyebar, tapi seorang Choi Siwon hanya uke dari seorang Shim Changmin!

.

.

Oke, apa kabar semuanya? Lama tak berjumpa. Kali ini aku datang untuk menjadi narator. Ya, aku Shim Changmin akan menemani kalian kali ini. Tentunya kalian semua masih ingat dengan siapa namjachinguku kan? Kalau lupa kuingatkan sekali lagi, the _ultimate _seme Choi Siwon itu adalah namjachinguku bahkan dia adalah ukeku yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat, arasso?

Hubungan kami? _Well, _hubungan kami baik-baik saja, walau akhir-akhir ini kami jarang bertemu karena jadwal kami yang bertabrakan. Dia sedang sibuk dengan jadwal _Super Show_nya sedangkan aku dan para hyungdeul sedang sibuk dengan MV terbaru kami. Sebenarnya aku merasa sangat rindu dengan dirinya, tapi sebagai seorang seme dalam hubungan kami, aku tidak mau terlalu menunjukkan kelemahanku.

Oke, mengingat tentang seme, kami belum pernah berhubungan. Ya, ya, kalian pasti berpikir bagaimana mungkin seorang Shim Changmin yang terkenal dengan keyadongannya tidak segera menerkam Choi Siwon yang (menurutku) imut dan menggemaskan setelah hampir 3 bulan meluruskan permasalahan kami. Uh, kalian tidak tahu apa masalahnya? Baca saja chapter 1, oke?

Iya, 3 bulan. Memangnya sebegitu mengejutkannya ya? Aku kan tidak mau seperti Kihyun couple yang baru 2minggu jadian sudah kesetanan dan melakukannya di segala tempat (Eew, aku tak mau membayangkannya). Aku hanya mau menunggunya sampai dia siap, sudah susah-payah mendapatkannya, masa aku harus melepaskannya karena pemaksaanku?

Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku mulai gelisah. Masalahnya sejak bersama denganku Siwon semakin terlihat 'keukeannya' dan entah kenapa dia semakin dekat dengan Kibum yang aura semenya semakin menguat karena berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Aigoo, aku tahu bahwa mereka pasti tidak ada hubungan, tapi pikiranku mulai kesal karena banyak fic yang bertebaran tentang pasangan tersebut dan parahnya lagi, Siwon yang menjadi ukenya! Aish, apa para fujoshi itu sudah menyadari 'keukean' seorang Siwon?

Andwae! Siwon itu hanya uke dari seorang Shim Changmin! Sabar Changmin, sabar. Tarik nafas, 1...2...3...

Kau harus percaya kalau Siwon itu mencintaimu.

Tapi...

Benarkah? Kiwon couple bahkan lebih terkenal dari Changwon couple sekarang. Heck, bahkan hanya ada satu author gila yang membuat couple ini (*ditimpuk* Hei, siapa yang menimpukku?)

Hmm... Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?

.

.

Behind the Closed Door

"Jealousy"

By eL-ch4n

22.02.2012

.

.

Cklik. Cklik.

Hanya suara jepretan kamera yang memenuhi telingaku sekarang bahkan lambat laun suara itu juga mulai hilang dari pendengaranku. Fotografer di depan terus memberikan arahan untuk pose kami. Aku tetap mencoba fokus, tapi rasanya sangat susah ketika mataku melirik ke arah kotak kaca yang sedang menyiarkan sebuah acara saat ini. Acara yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah acara _Super Show _yang sedang diselenggarakan di Singapore. Yang membuatku tidak bisa fokus bukan karena keseksian dari seorang Choi Siwon. Bukan, bukan pula bagaimana goyangan yang dia lakukan membuat celanaku terasa menyempit. Bukan pula membayangkan apa jadinya suara rendah itu ketika mendesah di bawahku.

Oke, Changmin, fokus. Kau harus fokus! Kau tidak mau harus mengulang sesi pemotretan ini untuk yang ke-3 kali kan? Ya, kalau sekali lagi diulang, kau pasti tidak akan selamat dari cengkeraman hyungdeulmu.

"Cukup untuk hari ini!" Akhirnya kegiatan hari ini selesai juga.

Aku segera mengambil handuk untuk mengelap keringatku yang mulai bercucuran. Kenapa sih cahaya lampunya harus panas? Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di leherku.

"Hei, kenapa kau Min? Tidak dapat jatah dari Wonniemu tadi malam?"

Kalau saja tatapanku bisa membunuh, mungkin Park Yoochun hanya akan tinggal nama sekarang. "Aku sedang tidak _mood_ hyung." ujarku lemah. Aku segera meraih botol berisi air mineral itu untuk memuaskan dahagaku.

"Changmin, kau kenapa memangnya? Tampaknya tidak bersemangat?" Aku selalu bersyukur mempunyai hyung seperti Jaejoong-hyung yang selalu memperhatikan setiap anggotanya, tapi kali ini rasanya aku tidak menyukainya.

"Ani, gwenchana hyung. Hanya kelelahan saja." Aku segera menggeleng kepala dan melepaskan tangan Yoochun-hyung dari leherku untuk duduk di kursi.

"Kyaaa...Sibum." Sebuah suara membuatku merasa penasaran. Salah satu tata rias kami yang seorang yeojya sedang menonton acara yang sedang diputar. Mataku segera beralih pada kotak kaca itu dan aku yakin kalau para hyungdeul bisa melihat bagaimana mataku membesar.

Bagaimana aku tidak kaget? Saat ini. Wonnieku (ya, Wonnieku! Ada yang keberatan?) Sedang digrepe-grepe (atau apapun namanya) oleh Kim Kibum! Kim Kibum, kau akan menyesal memegang paha Wonnieku dengan tatapan menggoda. Lagipula, mana sih si Kyu sialan itu? Mataku segera mencari magnae evil dan sesuatu akhirnya meng'klik' di otakku. Terang saja Kibum menggoda Wonnie, Kyu sendiri sedang asyik melakukan _fanservice _dengan Sungmin! Sial! Sial! Sial! Kyu, jaga Kibummu! Sial, sepertinya magnae itu mau tidak bisa berjalan satu minggu rupanya.

Kukembalikan pandanganku dengan segera ke arah Sibum couple itu ketika mendengar teriakkan heboh dari beberapa staff.

OmO?

Kim Kibum, kau akan tahu akibatnya menyentuh uke dari Shim Changmin! Apa yang kulihat, kalian tanya? Oke, kepala mereka berdua begitu dekat seolah-olah sudah siap berciuman dan tangan kiri Kibum yang tak memegang _mic _sedang berada di leher Wonnie! Memangnya kalian mau berciuman? Hei, yang biasanya melakukan _fanservice _seperti itu kan Heechul-hyung yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Cinderella! (*ditimpuk* Aduh, _seriously_ siapa yang menumpukku?).

Kurasakan sebuah tepukan di bahu dan kulihat Yoochun hyung menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. "Sabar ya, Min. Pantas saja kau terlihat kesal daritadi."

Cih. Aku hanya memalingkan muka dan mendapati Junsu-hyung yang sedang berpikir sesuatu. Kuhiraukan saja sembari meminum air mineral untuk memenuhi dahagaku sekaligus meredamkan amarahku. "Min, sebenarnya aku sudah penasaran sejak lama, siapa yang bertindak sebagai seme dalam hubungan kalian."

Crrt...Aku memuntahkan air yang berada di dalam mulutku dan muncrat ke arah Junsu-hyung dan Jaejoong-hyung yang berada di depanku. Kulap air yang mengalir turun dari bibirku. "Ma...maaf, hyung? Kau tadi tanya apa?" Oke, aku tidak tuli, tapi aku hanya mau memastikan bahwa apa yang kudengar tidak salah.

Junsu berdecak kesal. Kedua tangan diletakkan di pinggangnya. "Min, aku tanya siapa yang menjadi seme dalam hubungan kalian, kau tahu?"

"Maksudmu siapa yang jadi _Micky_ siapa yang jadi _Minnie_ dalam hubungan kami?" Aku menyeringai ketika melihat semburat merah tampil di kedua pipi Junsu-hyung dan Jaejoong-hyung. Aigoo, mereka memang manis sekali, tak salah mereka jadi ukenya. Eh, tunggu! Jaejoong kan pernah 'memasukki' Yunho-hyung sebelumnya, apa jangan-jangan _Suchun_ couple juga nyata lagi?

Iih..membayangkannya saja aku sudah bergidik ngeri. Ah sudahlah, lupakan.

"Biar kutebak, pasti Siwon yang jadi semenya." Karena saat ini aku sedang memegang botol, botol minuman itu pun terlepas dari tanganku membuat airnya tumpah ke atas lantai yang tak bersalah itu. "Aish! Kau kenapa sih Min?"

Bukan, sebenarnya bukan pertanyaannya yang membuatku kaget, tapi apa yang sedang ada di dalam kotak kaca yang sedari tadi kulirik yang membuatku merasa lebih baik ditelan bumi saja saat ini juga. "Ada apa sih?" tanya Yunho-hyung yang baru saja muncul sehabis diberi pengarahan oleh manajer-hyung mengenai jadwal kami berikutnya. "Kalian ribut sekali dari tadi!"

"Ani, itu Minnie, Yunnie. Daritadi dia aneh sekali." Jaejoong-hyung segera menghampiri Yunho-hyung dan menggeluyuti (?) leader kami itu.

Brak.

Aku segera berdiri dan meninggalkan para hyungdeul yang pasti bingung dengan tindakanku ini. "Aku mau ke van dulu." ujarku dengan nada datar. Nada yang biasanya kugunakan kalau aku sedang tidak mau diganggu dan kulirik para hyungdeul mengangguk.

Drap. Drap.

Cih, aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat menuju _van_ sebelum amarahku meledak di tengah jalan.

Brug.

Tapi, sepertinya aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kupukul dinding yang berada di sebelah kananku dengan kuat. Bisa kulihat kepalan tanganku juga memerah karena tenaga yang kugunakan. Berpegangan tangan, oke kuijinkan. Berdekatan seperti seolah ingin bercumbu juga kuinginkan. Tapi, siapa yang tahan melihat kekasihmu sendiri dicium –ya DICIUM – oleh temanmu sendiri? Aku tidak tahu apa bibir mereka benar-benar bersentuhan, tapi aku yakin sekali melihat wajah Kibum begitu dekat dengan Wonnie! Aish! Apa Kihyun couple itu mau membuatku gila? Aku mengerti ini pasti salah satu cara si Soo Man untuk meningkatkan pamor Kibum yang baru saja kembali dari dunia aktingnya, tapi apa harus sama Siwon?

_Awas kau Choi Siwon, bersiaplah kalau kau pulang nanti. Khekhe._

Sepertinya aura setanku mulai keluar karena kulihat hyungku sepertinya takut untuk berada di dekatku. Biar saja, yang penting aku harus mengurusi namjachinguku yang satu itu.

.

.

"_**Sudah ya Min, Leeteuk-hyung menyuruh kami untuk segera berkumpul."**_

"Won –"

Cklik.

Cih. Belum mengucapkan satu patah katapun, dia sudah menutup teleponnya. Sebenanrya apa benar kita pacaran? Atau jangan-jangan dia mengungkapkan satu kata itu hanya karena hubungan kami yang saat itu sepertinya tidak jelas? Dan sekarang mungkin dia sudah tahu bahwa sesungguhnya dia tak ingin melanjutkan hubungan kami karena merasa dirinya sebaiknya lebih baik menjadi seorang seme. Sial!

"Min, ayo kita ada jadwal _interview_ hari ini. Kau harus sarapan dulu!" panggil Yunho-hyung dari depan pintu kamarku. Aku segera memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celanaku dan keluar dari kamarku.

Menyebalkan.

Aku menarik kursi meja makan dan mengambil sarapan yang dibuat Jaejoong-hyung. Aku sudah tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang kumakan, rasanya nafsu makanku hilang begitu saja melihat hubungan kami. Kalau seperti ini terus sih, rasanya tidak akan berlanjut.

"_Selanjutnya adalah boyband yang baru saja menyelesaikan concert mereka, Super Junior!_"

Mendengar nama boyband dia, mau tak mau aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah layar kaca yang sedari tadi dibuka oleh Yoosu couple yang sedang duduk di atas sofa sembari bercumbu. Kalau tidak mau nonton, kenapa tidak ditutup saja? Bikin risih. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melihat apa isi dari acara tersebut.

Mataku sekali lagi membesar dan amarahku kembali dipicu. Bagaimana tidak? Bayangkan apakah kau tidak akan kesal melihat namjachingmu sedang bermesraan dengan namja lain yang notabenenya sering melakukan _fanservice_? Ya, sekarang WONNIEKU sedang bermesraan dengan Cho Kyuhyun! Kemarin Kibum, hari ini Kyuhyun, Kihyun couple ini mau membunuhku dengan cemburu ya? Kalau hanya duduk bersebelahan saja dan saling bertatap-tatapan sih tak masalah, nah ini? Tangan saling meraba-raba paha, terus apa itu sesekali mencuri-curi pandang? Memangnya mereka seperti yeojya ABG yang lagi jatuh cinta? Duh, author kau kenapa membuatku merana seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di pikiranku. Awas saja kau Choi Siwon, siap-siap saja saat kau pulang nanti. Padahal aku bermaksud memaafkanmu, tapi karena kelakuanmu hari ini, khekhe.

"Aku punya perasaan tidak enak, Yunnie. Apa kau merasakannya?" tanya Jaejoong-hyung dengan manja kepada Yunho-hyung yang hanya dijawab gelengan dari Yunho-hyung.

Aku menyeringai dan rasanya sarapan pagiku tidak pernah seenak ini sebelumnya.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian akhirnya Super Junior kembali ke Korea yang artinya aku bisa segera bertemu dengan namjachinguku. Kebetulan jadwal kami kosong dan aku sudah melakukan segala cara agar Yoosu dan Yunjae couple meninggalkan dorm untukku sendiri. Berterima kasihlah dengan yang namanya _tw*tter_ dan paman _g**gle_. Dalam sekejap, aku sudah bisa 'mengusir' mereka dan menyerahkan _dorm_ sepenuhnya kepadaku tanpa tahu tujuanku.

Ting Tong.

Ah, akhirnya dia datang. Kalian tanya dia siapa? Tentu saja Choi Siwon, namjachinguku. Aku mengundangnya ke _dorm_ dengan alasan ingin mengajaknya makan malam yang tentu saja buatan Jaejoong-hyung yang kuminta dengan sepenuh hati dan mata memelas. Kubuka pintu dengan perlahan.

Gulp.

Tidak salah dia dijuluki _the ultimate seme_. Baju yang dikenakannya hanya t-shirt putih polos yang mencetak otot-ototnya yang terlatih dipadu dengan celana panjang berwarna gelap yang kontras dengan kulit dan t-shirtnya. Sederhana, namun tidak bisa menutupi kegagahan seorang Choi Siwon. Oke, aku harus kembali fokus pada rencanaku semula.

Aku hanya mengecupnya di bibir sekilas dan kupersilakan dia masuk. Sesaat kulihat dia tidak cukup puas dengan ciuman kilatku, tapi tenang saja, nanti dia pasti akan senang. "Bagaimana kabarmu selama 2 minggu ini, Min?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Kami telah sampai di ruang makan dan duduk saling berhadapan dengan santapan lezat di antara kami. "Baik, Wonnie, kau?" Aku tersenyum lebar sembari mengisyaratkan dia untuk mulai menikmati santapan.

"Sama, Min. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa memasak?"

Aku menggeleng kepala sembari menggunakan alat makan yang ada. "Aku menyuruh Jaejoong-hyung untuk memasaknya, Wonnie. Kau tentu tahu dapur dan aku tidak bersahabat kecuali kulkas yang menjadi kekasihku." jawabku dengan nada bercanda. Kulihat dia sedikit mengangkat alis –kebiasaannya ketika dia tidak suka dengan sesuatu.

"Hmm...aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengajakku makan di _dorm_mu. Ngomong-ngomong, di mana hyungdeul?"

Oh, kau tidak tahu kalau mengajakmu makan di luar semuanya tidak akan sesuai rencana. "Oh, tadi mereka bilang mau keluar dan sepertinya akan sampai malam. Tapi, mengetahui Yoochun dan Yunho-hyung sepertinya hyungdeul tidak akan pulang malam ini, tentu kau tahu maksudku." jawabku sembari mengedip kepadanya. Sekilas kulihat pipinya bersemu merah.

"Ayo, _cheers_." Kuangkat gelasku yang berisi _wine_ yang diikuti olehnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa minum, Min." ujarnya sembari meneguk _wine_ tersebut.

Aku hanya tersenyum. "Yah, sedikit saja kok, Wonnie. Aku kan bukan anak-anak lagi." Bibirku sedikit kumajukan menunjukkan aku sedikit cemberut dan dia hanya tertawa pelan.

"Min, kok rasanya panas ya?" Sepertinya sudah mulai bereaksi.

"Err, aku turunkan saja suhunya ya, Wonnie?" Dia mengangguk dengan wajah mulai memerah. Aigo, imutnya. Baru jalan beberapa langkah saja aku mendengar suara

Brug.

Aku tersenyum lebar. _It's show time_.

.

.

Kutunggu sampai matanya mulai terbuka dengan perlahan. "Err...Min?" gumamnya pelan. Kulihat dia ingin mengusap matanya, tapi tentu saja tidak bisa, kedua tangannya kan sudah kuborgol –ya kuborgol, dan jangan tanyakan aku dapat dari mana karena jawabanya adalah Yoochun – di kedua sisi tempat tidur. Kakinya sih kubiarkan saja, yang penting tangannya nanti tidak mengangguku.

Seringaian sepertinya terpasang di wajahku karena kudengar sebuah gemetar di suaranya. "C...Changmin? Ada apa ini?" Dia mencoba meronta, tapi mana mungkin borgol dengan kualitas terbaik itu bisa dilepas begitu saja. "Urgh...Min, kenapa aku tidak memakai –"

Dia menghentikan ucapannya ketika dia akhirnya menyadari juga kondisinya. Sungguh lucu melihat seorang Choi Siwon yang perkasa sekarang terlihat tak berdaya di atas tempat tidurku. Aku sedang duduk di atas kursi yang terletak di samping tempat tidurku. Tanganku menopang daguku sembari aku mengamati gerak-geriknya. "Wonnie, kau tahu kan bahwa aku ini posesif?" Perlahan kuucapkan setiap kata dengan penuh penekanan. Dia terlihat seperti menelan ludah. "Dan apa maksudmu bermesraan dengan Kihyun couple? Kau ingin membuatku cemburu?" Aku berdiri dari kursiku dan berjalan pelan menuju ke arahnya. Setiap langkah kulihat dirinya semakin terlihat gusar. "Mungkin aku terlihat bersabar, tapi bukan berarti aku suka melihat apa yang kupunya disentuh-sentuh oleh orang lain." Senyum tetap terpasang di wajahku, tapi bisa kurasakan aura setanku mulai keluar.

"Mi...Min, aku bisa jelaskan."

"Aku tidak mau dengar penjelasanmu, Choi Siwon." selaku dengan tegas. Bukan, aku tidak mau mendengar pembelaan dari dirinya. Aku tahu dia akan mengatakan itu hanya _fanservice_ dan apa yang akan dia katakan mungkin akan membuatku terlihat kekanak-kanakan. "Dengar, usiaku memang lebih muda darimu dan mungkin sebenarnya aku tidak layak menjadi sememu. Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku rela menerimu apa adanya, hyung?" ucapku dengan memelas.

"Mi...Min, sungguh kau salah paham. Dengar, itu hanya –"

"- _Fanservice _ aku tahu, hyung aku tidak bodoh. Sekarang kutanya padamu, bagaimana jika aku yang bermesraan dengan Junsu-hyung atau Yunho-hyung? _Heck_, bahkan apa menurutmu jika aku terlihat mencium pipi Junsu-hyung, Wonnie? Apa kau akan marah?"

"Jangan. Kau. Berani." ujarnya dengan nada mengerikan di dalamnya, tapi tak cukup membuatku gugup.

"_See?_ Kau saja tidak suka, bagaimana dengan diriku." Kali ini aku sudah berada tepat di atasnya. Kedua tanganku berada di samping kepalanya sementara diriku kuselipkan di antara kakinya. Aku tidak mau mencari gara-gara dengan membiarkan kedua kakinya di tengah selangkanganku, kalian tahu artinya kan?

"Mi..Min urmm..." desahnya ketika kupertemukan kedua bibir kami. Sudah sekian lama aku tidak merasakan bibirnya yang lembut dan menggoda. Kami saling bertaut, mencoba memperebutkan kekuasaan yang tentu saja dimenangkan olehku. Tanganku tidak tinggal diam, kuraba tonjolan di kedua dadanya sembari bibirku masih memakan bibirnya.

"Urm...hah...urngg..."Setiap desahan yang dia keluarkan menjadi pemicu bagiku untuk melanjutkan semua tindakanku. Ketika kurasa dia mulai kehabisan nafas, aku menarik wajahku dan beralih kepada leher putihnya yang menggoda. Kugigit, kuulum seperti seorang vampir yang meninginkan darah dari korbannya. Kutinggalkan jejak-jejak merah tanda bahwa dia milikku.

"Dengan ini, mereka tahu kau milikku, Wonnie." Tangan kananku meraih kepalanya yang masih sedang mengatur nafas dan segera sekali lagi kulumat bibirnya. Tangan kiriku masih dengan ahlinya memilin tonjolan di dadanya. "Urm...ah~" Erangan nista keluar dari bibirnya. Urgh, tak tahukah dia erangannya itu justru membuatku semakin bersemangat?

"Min...hah..." Aku menyeringai melihat apa yang ada di bawahku. Choi Siwon yang terkenal dengan julukan _the ultimate seme_ sedang terbaring di bawahku tak berdaya. Wajahnya penuh dengan peluh keringat. Bibirnya terlihat memerah dan sedikit membengkak. Mukanya juga mulai memerah. Sungguh imut sekali, terlihat seperti uke sejati. Kujilat bibirku yang mulai kering menikmati santapan lezat di depanku. "Wonnie, kita mulai saja ya, aku tidak tahan untuk _foreplay_." bisikku lembut pada telinganya. Kulihat badannya sedikit menegang terutama pada bagian kejantanannya yang kuakui cukup besar, tetapi yang mengejutkannya kalah dari milikku. Heh, pantas saja dia mau menjadi ukeku. Cukup, jangan besar kepala Changmin, kau harus menyelesaikan dulu urusanmu.

Ya, sudah kurasakan juga celanaku mulai menyempit dan dengan kecepatan entah dari mana sekarang diriku sama polosnya dengan dirinya. "Mian, chagiya~ tapi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa kau ini milikku dan aku ini milikmu." ujarku dengan lembut sembari mengelus pipinya.

Cup. Dia mengecup telapak tanganku dengan pelan. "_Do it, Min. I'm sorry it takes long time for me_."

Aku tersenyum lembut dan sekali lagi menciumnya. Perlahan kumasukkan jari-jariku ke dalam dindingnya yang ternyata sangat semping. "Argh..." erangnya penuh kesakitan. Melihatnya yang seperti itu, rasanya hatiku tidak tega. Tangan kiriku yang menganggur kugunakan untuk mengelus miliknya dengan pelan. "Urgh...Min.._faster_..."Aku menuruti perintahnya dan mempercepat gerakan tanganku pada miliknya mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya terhadap keempat jariku yang sudah masuk ke dalam dindingnya. Cairan precumnya mulai keluar, tapi aku tidak ingin dia keluar karena ini, maka aku pun menghentikan gerakanku.

"Akhhh!" erangnya sekali lagi, namun segera kututup dengan bibirku. "Mian, Wonnie. Apa kita hentikan saja?" Sungguh, seberapapun aku menginginkan Choi Siwon, tapi namja mana sih yang tega melihat orang yang dicintainya tersiksa begitu? Aku sih tidak tega.

Wonnie menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera menciumku. "Gwenchana Min, tapi tolong lepaskan tanganku." Aku menggeleng. "Ani, kalau tidak begitu, tidak seru, Wonnie." ujarku dengan seringaian di wajahku.

Perlahan kutarik keempat jariku dari dindingnya. Tubuhku mundur perlahan dan sekarang pandanganku tepat berada pada _hole_nya yang merah dan menggoda. Kubiarkan lidahku mengeksplor setiap bagian di dalamnya mendatangkan desahan-desahan dari bibir Wonnie. "Ugh...Ah...Min...hah...hah..._moh...re...ple...ase.._"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Segera kuhentikan gerakan lidahku. Kuposisikan milikku berada tepat di depan dindingnya. Tangan kananku kugunakan untuk sekali lagi mengocok milik Wonnie, tapi agak pelan supaya dia tidak langsung keluar. Dengan sekali sentakan kumasukkan milikku mendatangkan teriakan dari Wonnie. Kubiarkan dia terbiasa dengan ukuranku sembari mengulum miliknya seperti seorang anak menghisap lolipop.

"Neh...lanjutkan...Minh..~"

Aku mengangguk dan memulai tempoku. Kumajumundurkan milikku dan sepertinya aku berhasil menyentuh titik prostatnya ketika kurasakan badanya sedikit melengkung dan mendengar suara desahan nikmat dari bibirnya. "Ahhh~ _there...hah..moh...re...faster...more...more!"_ Dan akhirnya tak perlu waktu lama ketika kami mencapai puncaknya.

.

.

Hai, apa kabar? Kali ini kau bertemu lagi dengan diriku, jadi kalian masih belum bisa menebak siapa diriku ya? Oke, aku akan memperkenalkan siapa diriku. Namaku Pintu. Ya, itu namaku. Aneh? Dan benar, aku benar-benar pintu yang kalian gunakan untuk keluar masuk ruangan itu. Aku sebenarnya pintu yang terdapat pada ruang rias yang mereka gunakan sehabis panggung. Tentu saja karena itu aku bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dengan para pasangan-pasangan yang unik nan ajaib itu.

Nah, kalian pasti mungkin heran untuk apa aku tampil kali ini? Karena, aku mendengar kabar dari si Dinding yang ada di kamar si Evil Magnae itu tentang kejadian tadi. Jadi, katanya sih dia mendengar namja yang bernama Choi Siwon itu meraih ponsel yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya sehabis berhubungan dengan si Evil Magnae tentunya tangan yang diborgol tadi sudah dilepas oleh namjachingunya yang sepertinya sedang tertidur lelap.

Aku tidak tahu dia menghubungi siapa, tapi menurut informasi yang kudapat dari si Dinding, dia mendengar Siwon berkata,

"Ne, mian aku menganggumu malam-malam. Iya, kau memang hebat."

"..."

"Ne, akhirnya dia melakukannya juga, tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan seliar itu! Lagipula, siapa sih yang memberikannya _aphrosidiac_? Hah? Oke, oke, mian sekali lagi aku menganggu waktumu, tapi lain kali kau jangan melakukannya lagi padaku, arasso? Aku tidak mau dia marah dan menyerangku seperti ini!"

"..."

"Iya, gomawo, gomawo _Bummie-ah_. Titip ucapan terima kasihku juga pada Kyu, aku yakin dia juga sudah kau kuras tenaganya kan? Dasar kau ini. Khekhe...oke, gomawo ya Bummie."

Ya, kurang lebih itu percakapannya. Aku sih tidak tahu siapa itu Bummie, pokoknya setelah pembicaraannya selesai, dia segera menatap Changmin yang sudah tertidur lelap dengan tatapan lembut. Memang dasar Dinding punya telinga tajam, dia mendengar Siwon berbisik pelan, "_Saranghae, _Min. Aku minta maaf ya, tapi kalau tidak begini kau tidak akan berani menyentuhku, dan aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau juga menginginkanku." Siwon mengecup pelan kelopak mata Changmin yang tertutup kemudian memeluk Changmin dan kembali tertidur.

Satu hal yang sepertinya namja bernama Choi Siwon itu tidak tahu, mata Changmin terbuka lebar dan sebuah seringaian yang mengerikan terpancar di wajahnya. Urgh, untung bukan aku yang melihatnya, kata si Dinding seringaiannya sangat mengerikan membuat bulu romamu berdiri.

Oke, sampai berjumpa lagi pada cerita berikutnya, itupun kalau author gila ini niat. Ciao.

.

.

おわり

.

.

A/N: Annyeong minna-san ^^ *nyampur* jadi, jawaban dari chapter sebelumnya adalah PINTU XDDD #plak

Pasti habis ini author dimarahin karena jawabannya aneh bin ajaib. Eh, tapi kan daku sudah bilang untuk _think outside the box_, jadi maksudnya karakternya bukan yang selalu terlihat :3

Kalau dianalisa *jiah* mereka kan semua selalu author bikin di ruang rias gitu (kalau pas bagian Kihyun itu emang author gak nulis karena malas #plak)

Jadi, apakah sukses membuat kalian menggalau? :9 #plak Dan ternyata semua rata-rata jawab Yoochun ya, ternyata uchun bejadnya udah terkenal ya -_-"

YC: Yah! Enak aja, aku Cuma pervert kalau sama Suieku saja!

JS: -_-"

eL: -_-" Abaikan.

Nah, karena tak ada pemenangnya, jadi author putuskan Changmin boleh milih couple buat hadiah ultah, dan tentu saja dia milih Siwon dong apalagi bisa dapat adegan NC-an *ditabok Sibum, Wonkyu, Changkyu, dll shipper*

Neh fic lama-lama jadi super Crack deh -_-"

Maaf ya, author-shi jadi gila.

Oke, satu lagi, author juga minta maaf kalau adegan NC nya gak HOT! Habis idenya sudah terkuras buat 'Broken Doll' #promosi. Rasanya klo gak bikin yang ekstrim gak dapat feelny -3- #plak

Haha...trus buat yang requestan kemarin, sabar ya, ficny on process, harus nyari ilham dulu soalny, imajinasiku sudah hilang tertelan sama Minnie *eh

Oke deh,

.

.

**Review Corner :**

**Yeoboyesung **

Yunho : Aku juga pikir gitu, tapi untungnya gak, kalau sampe jadi, mau dikemanakan harga diri semeku? *plak*

Gak mungkin Taemin chingu, dia kan gak muncul dari kemarin-kemarin *eh

**Elfitri**

Sayg sekali bukan :3 hehe tpi makasih udah nebak :P

**OktaLuvJejeTooMuch**

Iya sama-sama, eL emang baik kok *plak* *hugback*

Hahaha..habis gak kepikiran bikin Jaeho juga, agak susah ngebayanginnya -_-"

Emang, jangan yang punya koleksi lengkap itu Cuma author-shi *eh

Gak kok, bukan Leeteuk..jihaaha...waduh, couple requestan mu crack semua ya (-_-")

Sama"...semoga senang dengan chapter ini juga *plak

**Dae hyun**

iya, karena bayarannya juga kurang *eh*

karena Changmin kan evil yang takut sama evil parents *lho*

hahaha...kasihan si Kyu jadi uke sabar ya mas *cup2* bukannn XDD gak mungkin Siwon yang alim-alim gitu liatin NC-an

**Lee Mey**

Hahaha..jaechul? waduh -_-" kenapa yang req makin lama makin Crack y?

**Seo Shin Young**

Gak...bummie kan lagi asyik menggalau dengan perasaannya sendiri #ditimpukbummie di chapter ini semoga sudah terjawab siapa seme siapa uke :P

**Princess Kyumin**

Hahah...dia itu Bumkyu aja deh -3- pengen bikin Bummie seme sekali-sekali...

YH: Andwae! Aku tetap dan selalu dan akan menjadi SEME dari seorang Kim Jaejoong!

JJ: *blush* YAH! Jung Yunho! Tidak ada jatah untukmu 5 minggu ke depan!

YH: Andwae...hikss...*meles*

Hahaha..semoga kali ini kamu juga 'dikejutkan'

**minIRZANTI**

Hahaha...gak, eL-ch4n kan gak yadong *puppy eyes* #plak...

Bayar ya -3- gk ada yang gratis di dunia ini #plak..klo ada waktu ya wkwkwk

Biasa baca ff KanginxSiwon itu Siwon tetap jadi seme deh kayaknya soalny tuh _trademark seme_ udah gak bisa dihilangin dari Siwon gitu..hehe

Chulkyung? Gak deh...rasanya aneh lihat Heechul jadi seme...secara dia lebih feminim gitu dari Hangeng -3-

Klo pake punya Jaemma, nanti Jaemma gak akan bisa jalan lagi trus gk bisa konser dong -3- #plak

**Itakyuu lover**

Jaejoong jadi narator? Aneh bin ajaib jawabannya, CRACK juga kayak dirku -_-" #plak

**Enno KimLee**

Yup" neh udah saya bikin sekuelnya :3 semoga chingu suka...iyaa...kyu itu harus jadi uke selain sama Sungmin! #plak...

"Jae's Property" bisa dibeli sama eL-ch4n, distributor paling kece dan cantik *hoeks*. Caranya cukup tekan tombol Review di bawah dan pesan ukuran apa yang anda inginkan *eh

Donghae? 0_0 bukan...XDD donghae lagi asyik berNCan ehhehe

Minkyu? Changmin Kyuhyun kah? Daku memang mau buat seh, tapi lihat minatnya smua ^^

**MarthaAnakYunjae**

BUkanXDD kenapa pada tebak eL sih? Padahal kan eL itu anak polos tak tahu apa-apa, hiks T^T

Changmin dkk : *pake toa* BOONG BANGET!

eL: *deathglare* kalian mau disiksa ha? *evil smirk*

Changmin dkk : *gulp*

Thanks to :

**Yeoboyesung. Elfitri. OktaLuvJejeTooMuch. Yayaoi. Park Hyo Ra. Dae hyun. HyeFye. Milky Black Snow. Princess Kyumin. minIRZANTI. Rarabstain. Cloud1124. widiwMin. kyokyorae. Chacha Heenim. Enno KimLee. MarthaAnakYunjae**

Oke makasih ya chingudeul buat reviewnya ^^ semoga chapter ini memuaskan. Bagi anda yang memesan ChangWon nc-an wajib review #plak

Untuk chapter berikutnya saya ada pilihan

1 SuChun

2 Yehae

3 Kihyun

Dipilih, dipilih, yang paling banyak yang akan saya bikin :P

* * *

><p>Akhir kata,<p>

Eh tunggu, bagi yang punya twitter silahkan follow ya (at)3001ChangMinnie :D nanti jangan lupa mention langsung saya folback kok *plak hehehe

Oh ya, voting untuk Broken Doll sepertinya akan saya tutup, selamat menunggu chapter berikutnya ya :P idenya sudah berkeliaran di otak saya..hehe

**Akhir kata (bener-bener akhir)**

**Review?**

**3001ChangMinnie**


	5. Kihyun : Punishment

Sepertinya saya kembali update tengah malam -_-" jujur ini pertama kali saya update 2 kali dalam sehari. Dan kayaknya saya update terus ya? Entah hal yang baik atau buruk -_-"

Readers : Baik oyy...gak nunggu lama" buat updatean! *rajam author*

.

Title : Jealousy

Rated : M

Couples : Kihyun. CRACK COUPLE

Warn: Boyxboy. Crack Couple. Alur lambat. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Kihyun, Kyuhyun as uke!, toys, slight bondage. Slutty!Kyu

Summary : _"I'm yours? Khekhe..You're mine, Bummie_." | Bummie memang setan iblis, tetapi namja bernama Kyu itu setannya setan iblis.

**BASHING COUPLE TIDAK DIIJINKAN**

Seriously, udah ditulis Don't like don't read kalau anda masih baca, berarti anda buta ya? *ketawa nista*

Dan jika anda tidak bisa baca kalimat yang saya tebalkan juga saya hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kalau tidak suka cerita bisa saya maklumi, kalau tidak suka couple, apa hak anda untuk memarahi dan mengatakan saya gila? -_-" apakah anda tahu arti gila itu apa? Mungkin anda sudah pernah mengalaminya sendiri ya? *nyahahaha*

.

.

Oke abaikan, mari lanjut ke cerita ^^ berdasarkan hasil voting kemarin. Kihyun menang telak, disusul oleh Yehae oleh karena itu chapter berikutnya untuk Yehae jadi request ditutup ^^ gomawo semuanya XD

.

.

Annyeong semua, kembali lagi bersama saya Cho Kyuhyun yang akan membawa cerita. Iya, saya tahu pembukaannya seperti seorang presenter, tetapi ini naskah pemberian author tidak waras ini. Sebelum saya dirajam, saya mulai lagi perkenalan diri. Nama saya Cho Kyuhyun –seperti sudah disebutkan – tentunya anda mengenal saya sebagai magnae dari boyband terkenal Super Junior. Mungkin kalau di depan panggung saya sering melakukan _fanservice_ dengan Sungmin dan beberapa hyung lainnya seperti Siwon, tetapi sebenarnya namjachinguku (pakai aku saja ya? Saya sopan sekali rasanya.) itu adalah Kim Kibum.

Ya, anda sekalian tidak salah membaca. Kim Kibum atau yang dipanggil dengan julukan _Snow White_ itu adalah namjachinguku. Mungkin di luar, dia terlihat dingin, pendiam, dan jarang tersenyum. Tetapi kalau sekalinya tersenyum semua orang bisa dibuatnya meleleh, aku juga termasuk salah satunya. Seperti yang dijelaskan pada chapter 2, senyumnya itu bisa membunuhku, membuat jantungku begitu berdegup kencang.

Dan kalian semua jangan salah ya. Memang aku mendapat julukan _evil_ oleh semua hyungku, tapi mereka saja belum tahu siapa setan iblis sesungguhnya. Dengar baik-baik ya, peribahasa 'Tenang-tenang menghanyutkan' itu benar! Entahlah itu peribahasa atau pepatah, pokoknya aku tidak akan pernah mau membuatnya marah lagi! Bahkan kesadisannya itu melebihi Heechul atau Leeteuk-hyung. Pokoknya, mengerikan!

Satu lagi, Kim Kibum itu mempunyai hobi aneh dan mengerikan. Dia itu _pervert_ tingkat akut bahkan mengalahkan tingkat keyadongan Eunhae couple! Serius. Pertama kali berhubungan dengannya itu, aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan mudah selama hampir 1 minggu. Dia juga suka sekali menyuruhku menggunakan vibrator kalau kalah bertaruh dengannya.

Oke, ini terkesan berlebihan, tetapi aku peringatkan kalian. Jangan artinya jangan sekali-kali membuat Kim Kibum marah!

.

.

Behind the Closed Door

"Punishment"

By eL-ch4n

29.02.2012

.

.

Saat kami sedang melakukan konser _Super Show 4_, Siwon-hyung terlihat akrab dengan Bummie. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Aku sedikit kesal. Kalau aku yang dekat-dekat sama Sungmin-hyung, Bummie akan marah dan langsung menghajarku 5 ronde sekaligus. Tetapi, kalau giliran dia yang bermesraan dengan Siwon-hyung, aku hanya bisa merenung. Oh Tuhan, apa salahku?

"Kyu? Gwenchana?" Suara lembut Sungmin-hyung menyadarkan lamunanku.

Aku menggeleng kepalaku dengan pelan. "Gwenchana, hyung." jawabku pelan sembari mengelap keringat yang mengalir di kepalaku. Kami baru saja menyelesaikan latihan untuk persiapan konser besok di _Singapore_. Kulihat Bummie dan Siwon-hyung seperti biasa terlihat akrab dan mesra. Huh, menyebalkan.

"Mereka itu pacaran?" tanya Sungmin-hyung pelan terhadapku. Aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku dengan malas. "Molla, aku tak tahu."

"Tapi, bukannya Siwon itu namjachingunya Changmin?" Mendengar nama Changmin, tiba-tiba di benakku terlintas sesuatu.

"K...kyu?" Aku bisa merasakan suara Sungmin-hyung yang kelihatan ketakutan, namun aku hanya tersenyum – lebih tepatnya menyeringai – ke arahnya.

"Urgh..." Cih sial! Aku lupa kalau Bummie selalu memasang vibrator di dalam dindingku. Dia selalu menyalakannya kalau melihat aku dekat dengan orang lain. Katanya untuk mengingatkanku siapa pemilikku. Cih, jangan main-main. Aku ini bukan milikmu tahu! Kau saja seenaknya bermesraan dengan orang lain seperti itu!

"Gwenchana Kyu?" Sungmin-hyung terlihat khawatir dengan diriku yang merintih kesakitan. Tentu saja sakit, tiba-tiba saja vibrator itu dinyalakan tanpa peringatan. Hei, memangnya aku boneka seksmu apa? Kulirik dirinya tengah menyengir ke arahku. Tangan kanannya melambai-lambai. Aku bisa melihat Siwon-hyung yang berada di belakangnya terlihat kebingungan. Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku segera menyelesaikan masalahku dulu. "Ne, gwenchana..urgh, hyung. Aku ke toilet dulu."

Aku sudah berlari menuju ke toilet meninggalkan Sungmin-hyung yang masih kebingungan. Segera setelah sampai ke toilet, aku masuk ke salah satu toilet dan segera mengunci pintu. Aku yakin sebentar lagi dia pasti akan datang.

Drap. Drap.

Benar saja, tak lama suara langkah kakinya terdengar. Sudah hampir 3 bulan pacaran aku sudah hafal dengan suara langkah kakinya. Kulihat sepasang sepatu olahraga putih berada di depan pintu.

"Aku tahu kau di dalam, Kyu."

"Ka..kau mau apa, Bummie?" teriakku. "Tunggu sebentar!" Suaraku terdengar sedikit gemetar dan meski kucoba untuk terlihat tegar, masih bisa dirasakan kegugupan di baliknya.

Drr..dr...

Argh. Dia menaikkan tingkat kecepatan getaran vibrator yang berada di dalamku. "Urgh..." Aku tak akan membiarkan. Badanku mulai sedikit meringkuk di depan pintu. Tubuhku bergetar hebat minta disentuh. Sial, kalau begini tidak ada caranya. "Buka pintunya, Kyu." Dia mengucapnya dengan nada datar, tetapi aku tahu lebih baik bahwa kalau aku tidak menurutinya dia pasti akan melakukan hal yang lebih mengerikan lagi.

Klik.

Begitu pintu bilikku kubuka, dia langsung menerjang masuk dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya. "_Well, well_, kau sudah mulai nakal rupanya." Tangannya menyentuh daguku kemudian diangkatnya sedikit agar berhadapan dengan wajahnya yang dipenuhi dengan _killer smile_ miliknya.

"Kau sendiri sama Siwon-hyung! Aku hanya bertanya soal latihan hari ini sama Sungmin-hyung. Jadi kita sama kan?"

"Sama?" Kulihat dia mengangkat kedua alisnya seperti mengejekku. Hei, aku benar kan? Memangnya kalau dia bersama dengan Siwon-hyung, aku tak bisa bersama dengan yang lain? Dia mendorongku hingga aku terduduk pada toilet yang tertutup. "Kau itu milikku." desisnya pelan. "Dan aku tidak suka milikku disentuh oleh orang lain." lanjutnya lagi.

Aku mendorongnya sekuat tenaga yang kubisa, namun kenapa di saat seperti ini tenaganya lebih kuat dariku? Dia menggenggam kedua pergelangan tanganku dengan tangan kanannya. Sekarang tanganku terkunci di atas kepalaku. "Urmm...urnng...nngghhh..." Desahanku kutahan sedemikian rupa ketika dia mulai melumat bibirku. Bibirku kututup erat-erat agar lidahnya tidak bisa masuk, tetapi ketika dia memilin _nipple-_ku dengan keras, aku merintih kesakitan sehingga mulutku terbuka. Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan olehnya. Lidahnya masuk dan bertarung dengan lidahku. Aku mencoba untuk melawannya, namun pilinannya terhadap _nipple-_ku semakin kasar membuat badanku sedikit melemas.

"St..hah..._stop..._Bummie...ahhh..." Aku mencoba menghentikannya, namun yang keluar dari mulutku tidak terlihat meyakinkan. Desahan-desahan nista keluar ketika tangannya dengan lihai sudah menyentuh kejantananku yang entah sejak kapan sudah terlepas dari celana jeansku. "Urmm...ahh..." Kepalaku sedikit bergeser ke arah kiri ketika bibirnya menyentuh leher kananku. Tangan kirinya sudah bergerak mengocok kejantananku dengan tempo yang lebih pelan daripada vibrator yang dinyalakn. "Urmm...ahhh..."

"Kau suruh aku berhenti, tapi lihat betapa tegang dirimu sekarang." ejeknya.

Pikiranku sudah kalut, tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa ketika tangannya semakin mempercepat kocokannya. "Ohh..._yes..._ahh..._faster..faster..._ahhh..." Bibirnya sekarang sudah berada di daun telingaku, menjilati salah satu tempat sensitifku. Badanku sedikit melengkung ke belakang sehingga bagian dadaku semakin dekat ke arahnya.

"Ohh...ahhhh..." Lidahnya mulai menjilati _nipple-_ku seperti mengulum permen. "Bummie...ahh..." Aku berteriak cukup keras meski aku sudah mencoba menahannya dengan menggigit bibirku ketika aku hampir mencapai orgasmeku.

Tiba-tiba dia menghentikan kocokannya membuat orgasmeku tertahan. Aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Pegangannya pada pergelangan tanganku juga sudah mulai melemah karena dia tahu aku sudah tidak akan melawannya lagi. Aku memutar badanku sehingga sekarang aku berhadapan dengan dinding yang menjadi tempat kedua tanganku bertopang. Dia menurunkan celanaku bersamaan dengan celananya. "Arghhh..." Badanku sedikit menggeliat ketika dia mengeluarkan vibrator yang masih bergetar itu dalam tubuhku.

"Arghhhhh!" Suaraku begitu keras. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi ketika dia tiba-tiba memasuki dindingku dalam sekali sentakan. Ketika dia memasukkanya untuk kedua kalinya, dia menyentuh tepat kepada titik prostatku membuatku mendesah nikmat. "Hahhh...ahhh...ohhh..._deeper...hah..moreh...ahh..."_

Tanpa berbalik aku bisa melihat seringaian di wajahnya. Selalu seperti ini, kalau begini aku tidak lebihnya dari pelacur yang dia gunakan untuk memuaskan nafsunya. Mungkin ini memang sudah salahku ketika memilihnya. "Ahh..._faster...faster...there...ahhh...ohh..more...more_."

"Hmm...ahhh...hah..." Aku sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya mendesah. Setidaknya hanya aku yang bisa membuatnya mendesah seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa kali mengeluar-masukkan miliknya, aku bisa merasakan dia sebentar lagi akan mencapai orgasme. Miliknya semakin membesar membuat bagian bawahku terasa penuh. Sepertinya dia tahu bahwa aku akan keluar sehingga dia menutupi ujung kejantananku membuatku merasa sesak. "Ahh...Bummie..._cumh...cummingh...ngghh_."

"Sabar..ahh...sebentar lagi, chagiyahh...hah..."

Akhirnya kurang lebih 5 menit, aku sudah tidak menghitungnya, Bummie melepaskan jalan keluar _semen_ku. Begitu dilepasnya, cairan putih keluar dari dalam tubuhku mengotori _cover_ toilet bekasku duduk tadi. Beberapa juga muncrat ke arah dinding. Aku juga bisa merasakan bahwa dia sudah keluar ketika ada sesuatu yang mengalir keluar dari dalam _hole-_ku.

Dengan sedikit kasar dia memutar tubuhku yang masih berhubungan dengan dirinya. "Ahhh..." erangku sakit namun segera ditahannya dengan ciumannya. Dia mendudukkanku pada _cover_ toilet yang kotor oleh cairan semenku kemudian mencumbuku dengan bibirnya.

Brag.

Aku mendorongnya hingga kejantannya terlepas dari diriku mendatangkan erangan kesakitan dariku. "Lepas!" teriakku. "Pergi!" Kulempar vibrator yang kutemukan dan kulempar ke arahnya yang kuyakin pasti meleset. Aku tak berani menatapnya. Sungguh, ini sangat menyakitkan. Kulihat dia memakai celananya dan berbalik. Aku tak berani melihat mukanya sehingga aku hanya menunduk menatapi langkah kakinya yang perlahan berjalan keluar dari bilik ini. Aku segera mengunci pintunya begitu kudengar dia keluar.

Kali ini aku berjongkok di atas celanaku untuk membatasiku dengan lantai yang dingin. Kakiku kutekuk dan kupeluk dengan kedua tanganku. Kepalaku kutundukkan di dalamnya dan air mataku kemudian mengalir perlahan. Aku, Cho Kyuhyun, yang tegar dan jarang menangis. Aku, Cho Kyuhyun, magnae yang dipanggil _evil magnae_, menangis hanya karena seorang Kim Kibum. Apa keputusanku salah? Apa lebih baik aku gencar mengejar Siwon-hyung saat itu?

Tanganku mencoba mencari sesuatu di saku celanaku. Benda yang bernama ponsel itu berada di genggamanku cukup lama. Kupandangi layar yang terdapat fotoku dengannya yang hanya menunjukkan _killer smile-_nya. Air mataku tidak bisa berhenti melihatnya. Kutekan beberapa angka yang familiar di mataku.

"_Yoboseyo, _Changmin-ah?"

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini kami terlihat saling menjauh. Lebih tepatnya aku menjauh dari dirinya. Setiap dia mencoba mendekati diriku, aku selalu mengusahakan diriku untuk sedang berbicara dengan Yesung-hyung, Sungmin-hyung, atau Leeteuk-hyung. Pokoknya aku tak akan membiarkan diriku berdua saja dengannya. Amarahku juga semakin memuncak ketika dia melakukan _fanservice_ yang berlebihan kepada Siwon-hyung.

Makanya di panggung tadi aku juga bermesraan dengan Sungmin-hyung membuat para Kyumin shipper itu menjerit kesenangan. Seringaian terpasang di wajahku ketika aku melihat dia menatapku tajam. Aku menantangya balik. Memangnya dia saja yang bisa? "Kyu?" tanya Sungmin-hyung ketika kulingkarkan tangan kiriku pada perutnya, menariknya erat sambil bernyanyi. Kulakukan aksiku senatural mungkin agar tak ada yang curiga. "Kenapa hyung?" Aku memberikan senyuman paling lebarku kepada hyungku yang aegyo ini. Dia hanya menghela nafas sembari menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

Setelah acara kami selesai, semuanya langsung menuju ruang ganti untuk beristirahat. Aku sengaja memperlambat langkahku sehingga aku berada di paling belakang. Benar saja, dia kemudian menarikku di salah satu lorong sempit dan mendorongku ke dinding. Kedua tangannya berada di samping kepalaku. Tatapannya penuh dengan amarah. Aku hanya menyeringai, memasang senyum _evil_-ku. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" desisnya.

"Kau sendiri?" tantangku. "Jangan macam-macam denganku, Kim Kibum. Kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa berkeliaran seenaknya saja?"

Dia terdiam. Kuyakin dia pasti membenarkan ucapanku. "Arasso." Aku mendorongnya pelan. "Aku pergi." jawabku pelan meninggalkan dirinya sendiri –entah untuk merenung atau apa, aku tak peduli.

Saat hendak berjalan menuju ruang ganti menyusul yang lain, aku melihat Siwon-hyung sedang termenung sendirian di kursi panggung. _'Saatnya melancarkan rencana._'

"Hyung." Aku menghampirinya untuk memberi salam. Dia terlihat kaget ketika mendengar salamku, tetapi kemudian segera membalasnya. "Ah, Kyu."

Aku segera mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. "Kenapa hyung?" tanyaku selembut mungkin. Dia menghela nafas sebelum menjawabku sembari menggeleng kepalanya. "Ani, aku." Dia terlihat sedikit ragu-ragu apakah ingin menyampaikan apa yang dia renungkan atau tidak.

"Pasti tentang Changmin, ya kan?" tanyaku tepat sasaran. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Siwon-hyung galau seperti ini selain _saudar kembar evil-ku_ yang satu lagi?

Dia terlihat sedikit kaget, namun perlahan mengangguk pelan. "Ne." jawabnya dengan lirih.

_Perfect_. Aku menyeringai. "Ne, hyung. Aku bersedia membantumu _juga_."

Kedua alisnya terangkat mendengar pernyataanku. "Maksudmu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ne, Bummie membantumu agar kau bisa membuat Changmin cemburu kan?" Lucu juga bisa melihat wajah seorang Choi Siwon memerah seperti sekarang. "Aku juga akan membantumu, hyung. Lagipula kan _Wonkyu_ couple sekarang juga mulai terkenal, pasti ini akan membuatnya terasa lebih panas."

Siwon-hyung terlihat berpikir keras namun tak lama mengangguk juga ketika terus-terusan kubujuk. Aku bisa melihat di ujung mataku Bummie sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangannya dikepalkan begitu keras dan itu membuatku menyeringai.

.

.

Baiklah, sekarang aku akan menjelaskan di mana diriku sekarang, dengan siapa, dan apa yang kulakukan. Saat ini aku sedang terduduk di atas kursi samping tempat tidur Bummie yang saat ini sedang tertidur lelap tanpa memakai sehelai benang pun. Kedua tangannya kuikat di atas kepalanya di tengah-tengah sandaran kasur dan kakinya sudah terikat dengan tali tambang. Sepertinya aku berbakat untuk ikut pramuka juga ya? Mulutnya juga sudah kututup dengan dasi yang kutemukan di lemarinya. Untuk hari ini aku sudah meminta pada Leeteuk-hyung untuk bertukar kamar denganku. Sungmin-hyung sendiri tidak keberatan. Mereka pasti sudah lelah untuk berargumen sehabis konser kami. Siwon-hyung? Dia sih sudah berada dalam cengkraman Changmin. Memikirkannya membuatku tertawa sendiri.

"Urrmm..." Matanya mulai terbuka. Kulihat dia mulai menggeliat ketika menyadari situasinya sekarang. Dia menatapku tajam, tetapi aku hanya menyeringai. Lagipula, saat ini dia juga sudah tak berdaya bukan?

"Urmm...aphaa...urmm..." Dia mencoba untuk berbicara, tetapi bagiku dia hanya meracau tak jelas. Perlahan, aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Kududukkan diriku di atas tempat tidur dekat kepalanya. Kedua tanganku membuka ikatan pada mulutnya sembari berkata. "Jangan berisik, Bummie. Yang lain sudah tidur." Kulihat dia mulai tenang sehingga perlahan ikatan pada mulutnya kulepas.

"Apa-apaan ini, Kyu?" desisnya pelan. Pasti rasanya tidak enak jika tidak berada pada posisi yang mendominasi bukan?

"Hukuman untukmu, chagiya~" ujarku dengan lembut sebelum menyentuh bibirnya.

Yah, walau diikat seperti itu, tetap saja lidahnya memenangkan pertarungan ini, tapi sudahlah, toh bukan itu juga mauku. Kulihat dia mencoba melepaskan tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya yang berada di atas kepalanya. Kakinya juga mencoba meronta-ronta, namun ikatannya pasti tidak akan terputus begitu saja. "Tenanglah, nikmati saja dari sana." bisikku setelah kami melepaskan tautan kami membuat jaringan saliva menghubungi kedua bibir kami.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah santai ke arah kursi yang sengaja kuletakkan tepat di hadapannya sehingga dia bisa menatap lurus ke arahku yang sekarang sedang membuka celanaku di depannya dengan gerakan yang kubuat sesensual mungkin. Bisa kulihat matanya membesar membuatku terkekeh. Kemudian aku duduk di atas kursi yang lembut itu. Pantatku langsung bersentuhan dengan bantal kursi itu karena sekarang bagian bawahku sudah polos memperlihatkan kejantananku yang sedikit menegang. Kubuka lebar-lebar kedua kakiku sehingga dia bisa melihat _hole-_ku yang sudah kumasukkan vibrator berukuran cukup besar dan kusetel dalam ukuran sedang.

Seringaianku semakin melebar ketika melihat dia membesarkan matanya karena kaget dan diliputi nafsu. Aku menjilat ibu jari, telunjuk, jari tengah, jari manisku dengan pelan dan kubuat seagyo mungkin. Semoga hasil latihanku dengan Sungmin-hyung tidak sia-sia. Tangan kananku yang sudah kujilat tadi memilin _nipple_-ku sampai menegang. Sementara tangan kiriku meraba perutku dengan lembut. Kubayangkan jari-jari yang menyentuhku itu adalah miliknya sehingga desahanku semakin keras. "Ohh...ahh...errhhmm..." Sekarang kedua tanganku sudah berada pada _nipple_-ku yang mulai menegang. Aku menyengir ketika melihat juniornya perlahan mulai berdiri. _Cock ring_ yang kuberikan di kejantannya pasti membuatnya sakit.

Rencanaku berhasil. Tangan kiriku perlahan turun ke arah kejantananku yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan precum karena rangsangan di _nipple_ dan vibrator dalam _hole-_ku. Aku mengocok kejantananku menyesuaikannya dengan tempo vibrator tersebut. Mataku terpejam menikmati rangsangan ini apalagi dengan dirinya sedang menatapku seperti itu. Kuintip dari balik kelopak mataku, dia menjilat bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Kejantannya juga sudah benar-benar berdiri tegak minta dimanjakan. "Urghh...ohh...hah...ahh..." Desahanku mulai meracau ketika kurasakan diriku sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncak orgasme. "Ahhh..." Aku mendesah keras ketika cairan putih keluar dari kejantananku, mengotori kemeja yang kupakai.

"Kyuhh~" ujarnya dengan nada manja. "Kyu, lepaskan ikatan ini." Sekarang dia mengubah nadanya menjadi lebih tegas dan terkesan memerintah. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Ah –ah..hukumanmu belum selesai hyung." Aku membuka kemejaku yang sudah kotor karena cairanku dan melemparkannya ke atas lantai. Tanpa memakai apapun aku berjalan ke lemarinya yang kutahu berisi beberapa mainan yang biasa dia gunakan padaku. Vibrator itu masih berada di dalamku, bergetar dengan hebat. Cairan yang dikeluarkan sebagai pelumas oleh vibrator itu mengalir pelan dari _hole-_ku. Aku yakin dia pasti menganggapnya seksi dan menggoda. "Kyuu~"

Aku mengabaikannya dan segera mengambil _cock ring _yang biasa kami gunakan. Sekarang kepalaku sudah berada di depan juniornya. Kedua kakinya yang kuikat erat membuatnya terlihat tak nyaman. Aku ingin membukanya, tetapi aku tidak mau. Ini hukumanku untuknya. Kutambahkan lagi _cock ring_ pada juniornya bersamaan dengan mulutku. Kumasukkan semua kejantannya dalam mulutku, mengulumnya seperti mengelum permen lolipop yang kusuka. Kedua tanganku bermain dengan _twinsball_-nya. "Urgh...ahhh...Kyu..." Sesekali aku hanya menjilat ujungnya, menggodanya yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan _precum_. "Kyu...aahhh..." Vibrator yang masih ada di _hole_-ku membuatku ikut merasakan nikmat, tapi masih kurang karena vibrator itu tidak bisa menyentuh titik prostatku. Aku menginginkannya.

Bibirku kujilat dan kemudian mengeluarkan dua _cock ring_ itu dengan perlahan. "Jangan keluar dulu ya, Bummie~" kataku dengan manja sambil menutup ujung kejantannya yang mulai mengeluarkan precum. Perlahan tangan kananku mengeluarkan vibrator yang ada di dalam tubuhku. Sekarang aku memosisikan _hole-_ku tepat di atas kejantanannya. "Urmm..aahhhh~" Aku sengaja ingin menggodanya sehingga aku pelan-pelan menurunkan tubuhku.

"Urghh...Kyuhh~"

Akhirnya sekarang kejantanannya sudah sepenuhnya berada dalam tubuhku. Rasanya sakit juga sudah tidak melakukan ini. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana kejantannya berdenyut di dalamku dan perlahan mulai membesar membuat dindingku ini terasa penuh. Aku mulai menaik-turunkan badanku memberikan gesekan pada juniornya sekaligus mencari titik prostatku. "Ahhhh~" Tubuhku yang masih sensitif karena tadi segera mengeluarkan cairan putih begitu titik prostat tersebut ditusuk. Cairan putihku memencar di perut Bummie yang polos.

"Ahhh...Kyu..._faster...ahhh...ohhh yes...aahhhh..._" Aku mempercepat tempoku agar Bummie bisa cepat mencapai orgasmenya.

Kurasakan sesuatu muncrat di dalamku. _Semen_ atau spermanya sekarang berada di dalam dindingku. Beberapa cairan putih itu menetes keluar karena dindingku terasa begitu penuh. Kutarik tubuhku dengan perlahan dan merangkak menuju ke arah tangan Bummie untuk melepas ikatannya. Begitu ikatannya lepas. Kibum segera mendorongku sehingga posisi kami sekarang terbalik, Bummie di atasku. Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk melawan jadi kubiarkan saja dia menahan diriku dengan badannya sembari tangannya membuka ikatan pada kakiku. _"Damn it, Kyu!_ Kalau tahu aku hanya perlu membuatmu marah agar kau agresif seperti ini, aku akan melakukannya setiap kali!" Aku menyeringai dan melingkarkan kedua tanganku pada lehernya, menariknya lebih dekat agar bibir kami sekali lagi beradu. Sepertinya tidak perlu kukatakan berapa ronde yang kulewati hari ini, bukan?

.

.

Jujur saya tidak mau tampil, tapi karena author nista ini memaksaku untuk tampil, maka akhirnya aku muncul dan memperkenalkan diriku. Kemarin kalian sudah bertemu dengan temanku yang bernama Pintu bukan? Kali ini aku, Dinding, akan menjadi narator penutup. Oke, namja yang dipanggil Bummie itu belum tertidur dengan lelap mungkin sedang menunggu namja bernama Kyu yang sedang berada di kamar mandi untuk mandi tentu saja. Duh.

Nah, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar dan dia dengan segera mengangkatnya. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang meneleponnya dan ini yang kudengar.

"Yoboseyo. Oh, Siwon? Ada apa kau menelepon malam-malam?"

"..."

"Ahaha..dia menggunakan apa? _Aphrosidiac_? Aku tidak sangka. Eh, Siwon. Kita lanjutkan besok saja, aku tak mau Kyu terganggu. Ne, tenang saja."

"..."

"Iya, sama-sama, Siwon. Kyu? Yah, dia sedang mandi sih sekarang. Oke, selamat malam."

Aku bisa melihat dia mengangkat kedua alisnya dan wajahnya tampak sedang berpikir keras setelah menerima telepon tersebut. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan aku tidak tahu, tetapi samar-samar aku bisa mendengar dia berbisik. "Kyu? Sudahlah, mungkin hanya gumamam Siwon." Dia mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kemudian menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran kasur sembari menunggu Kyu yang masih di kamar mandi.

Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya? Aku dengar dari si Cermin yang ada di kamar mandi Kyu, Kyu yang sudah selesai mandi menggosok giginya dan kemudian bercermin memperlihatkan barisan giginya putih. Bukan, bukan itu yang mau kuceritakan. Sabar. Setelah dia memperlihatkan giginya, dia menggumam pelan, _"I'm yours? Khekhe..You're mine, Bummie_." disambung dengan sebuah seringaian mengerikan. Sungguh, jika dia bilang bahwa Kibum adalah setan iblis, maka dia ini adalah setannya para setan iblis. Seringaiannya begitu mengerikan sampai-sampai cermin bisa merasakan salah satu bagian di ujungnya sedikit retak. "Wah, kok retak sih?" Aku bisa mendengar bisikan dari namja bernama Kyu itu.

Sungguh author, aku benar-benar tidak ingin menjadi narator lagi jika aku harus melihat jelmaan setannya setan iblis itu. Suruh saja yang lain untuk melakukannya. Ya? Karena itu kuucapkan selamat tinggal saja, aku masih mau hidup. Suruh saja si Pintu yang menjadi narator.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

A/N

Seperti biasa akhir yang geje nan ajaib -_-" Yang minta Kihyun siapa? *teriak pake toa* pada akhirnya sang _duo evil magnae_ tetaplah yang paling mengerikan. Kasihan si Dinding dan si Cermin *?*

Gimana"? Puaskah kalian kali ini? :P semoga puas ya...akhirnya terwujudkan juga melakukannya di toilet umum *eh* berikutnya mau di mana ya? *dijitak*

.

**Review Corner :**

**Han HyeYoo**

Nah lho..chapter kemarin kan udah? Kasihan couple lain yang udah ngantri dong? -_-"

Sekalian? Di sini gak jual paketan chingu *dijitak* kalau paketan harganya lebih mahal *eh

Semoga ini cukup asap ya chingu...jiahahah..wah, satenya bagi dong kebetulan lapar nih XDD *plak

**Truee TR**

Terima kasih hehe, glad u like it ^^ kok pada mau double dan paketan ya? -_-" bayarnya mahal *plak*

Hahaha..makasih, kan saya juga beda dari yang lain *gak waras* *plak*

**OktavLuvJejeTooMuch**

Lucu deh melihat pada terjebak..jiahahaha..*ketawa nista* eits, padahal saya sudah jelas" tulis lho judulnya :P saya tidak ngerjain orang ._.v

Iyaaa senangnya XDD kan harus ada prosesnya dulu, jangan langsung NC-an kecuali pas di Memoir *?* hahaha..iya, Minnieku itu gak jago nyiksa, bisanya disiksa *dirajam Minnie*

Ayo" dipilh"...hahaha...tpi chap depan mau saya bkin Yehae seh harus baca" dulu ff yehae bt cari ilham...jiahahah he? Itu itu ff apa? Mau dongggg 0_0 XDDDD

Ya ampun...wah chingu makeup wedding? Nanti klo saya wedding, saya cari chingu ya? Gratis ya? Ya? *kikir* gapapa...berarti otak yadong saya sudah tersebar pada anda..bagus" sebarkanlah otak yadong ini, oke? *dirajam*

Ne, saya juga ucapkan gomawo ^^

**Cherry Bear86 Yunjae**

Hahaha..semoga yang ini lebih hot :P liar dong liar semoga liar seh -_-"

**Dae hyun**

Maaf T^T semoga kali ini cukup HOT XDDD

Gak ah..ama minnie aja dia kan single, klo ama chunnie oppa diganggu suie nanti -3-

Seppo...kayaknya ini gak disiksa deh? -_-" wkwkwk kalau kamu bila? 0_o

**Enno KimLee**

Nah, di chapter ini sudah dijelaskan, apakah sudah jelas? :P *dijitak* hooo..oke" rencana seh mau buat di **Memoir**..jadi ditunggu ya ^^ Yehaenya ditampung untuk chapter depan ya ^^

**Jisuu Kim**

Saya sih Cuma bisa diam saja...(walau sempet juga pundung sama Park Hyo Ra T^T) tapi ya setelah dipikir" saya kan juga udah nulis DLDR...ya sudah deh..abaikan saja

Iya, makasih ya udah disemangati ^^ hahaha...iya, pada gak duga ya? Pdahal judulnya udah jelas" pintu *plak

Ne...gak panjang kok, aku senang bacanya ^^ dan gak ngebosenin juga..bener..hehe..iya, aku kan nulis bukan untuk mereka yang benci ceritaku, tapi buat mereka yang suka ceritaku ^^ jadi aku akan tetap nulis kecuali aku gak ada waktu karena kuliah ._.v

Siap..nomor kamu berapa? Nanti kucatat *eh

Ne, gomawo ya saya terharu :') *hug*

**Rerei**

Silakan review *eh

Mau lihat wajahnya? Gampang. Kamu minta doraemon aja *eh

Ne, makasih sudah mau ditunggu ^^ Yehae untuk chapter depan ya

**Jung Jiyool anak Yunjae 4ever**

Hahaha...iya Yesung itu unik juga tampangnya *eh* temanku suka banget ama dia -3- *curcol* yehae chapter depan ya ^^

Author-cha? Ne bangapta juga m(_0_)m

**Seo Shin Young**

Emang dia gila #dihajar Changmin

Iya..emang dasar nafsuan berdua *dirajam Kihyun*

Itu mah semua -_-" yawdah ditunggu saja kehadiran *?* mereka

**Lee mey**

Iya...akhirnya Minnie bisa NC-an juga..jiahahah...gak, Wonnie itu klo balik ama Kyu dong *eh

Hahaha..semoga chingu senang dengan chapter ini ^^

**E.V.E.**

KangWook? Sepertinya baru bisa terkabul setelah chapter berikutnya chingu..mian ._.

Iyaa...saya jadi ada ide untuk bikinnya, tapi saya penuhin request dulu yang minta Kihyun ama Yehae ya chingu ^^ mian ._.v

Thanks to:

**Han HyeYoo. Truee TR. Lil'cute Bear. Park Hyo Ra. OktavLuvJejeTooMuch. Cherry Bear86 Yunjae. Chofullerene. Milky Black Snow. Tachibana Himaari. HyeFye. Dae hyun. Enno KimLee. Jisuu Kim. Park Nara Quinnevil. Rerei. Jung Jiyool anak Yunjae 4ever. Seo Shin Young. Cloud1124. widiwMin. rararabstain. Lee mey. minIRZANTI. E.V.E. kyucute14**

**.**

**.**

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih sama yang sudah review dan memberi dukungan pada saya :') jujur saya bukannya gak suka official couple, tetapi ada bagian dari imajinasi saya yang terpikirkan couple ini..jadi tolong dimaklumi...dari dulu saya juga suka dengan couple yang agak 'jarang' ditampilkan. Namun saya juga suka dengan official couplenya. Ini semata-mata pendapat dan pikiran saya, jadi saya mohon tolong dihargai. Kalau anda tidak suka, tidak usah baca, tidak usah bash, rasanya tidak enak. Apalagi jika sampai mengatakan saya gila atau sebagainya. Saya tidak ingin apa-apa, saya hanya ingin anda sadar bahwa anda punya pendapat anda sendiri maka saya juga. Bagaimana rasanya seandainya pendapat anda dihina? Anda dikatai gila? Pasti sakit bukan? Walau saya dengan tegar bilang saya anggap angin lalu, pasti ada sedikit dalam hati saya yang merasa sakit.

.

.

Maaf saya jadi curcol dan galau di atas. Hanya mengungkapkan perasaan pribadi saya. ._.v

Nah *back to happy mode*

Chingudeul *pake toa*

Saya mau tanya

1 ) apakah kihyunnya sudah HOT?

2 ) apakah smuanya puas? :P

3 ) berikutnya yehae couple, siksa? Atau tidak? Kalau iya siapa? :P

Saya tidak janji bisa update secepat mungkin. Saya harus menyelesaikan laporan untuk kuliah saya juga, tapi kalau ada waktu seperti saat-saat seperti ini, saya akan rajin mengupdate, jadi chingudeul juga harus rajin-rajin mampir ya ^^v *plak

Oke, apalagi yang mau saya sampaikan? Hmm...oh saya mau jelaskan dulu di cerita ini meski kumpulan oneshoot, tapi ceritanya sedikit bersambung. _Notice _hubungan ChangWon dan couple" lainnya.

Kemudian, cerita yang saya buat yang benar" kumpulan Oneshoot itu judulnya '**Memoir**' silakan mampir ^^ Jujur saya cassie, jadi saya minta maaf bagi para ELF jika oppadeul kalian karakternya mungkin agak OOC ._.v saya mencoba menggambarnya *?* sebisa saya ^^

Terus yang udah follow saya di twitter, mention buat folback ya XDD saya sih selalu update ttg crita saya di sana juga..jiahahah :P

Akhir kata,

Review?

3001ChangMinnie

P.S: **NO BASHING COUPLE!**


	6. Yehae : Truth

Annyeong, saya update banyak fic hari ini XDD karena saya dibilang nelantarin fic ._.

Jadi saya update fic ini setelah publish ff baru '**Slave Day'** #promosi #plak

Oke, karena saya dikejar jadi update yang baru XDD

Nah, siapa yang minta Yehae? :p

.

.

Title : Truth

Rated : M

Couples : Yehae. CRACK COUPLE

Warn: Boyxboy. Crack Couple. Alur lambat. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Yehae. Donghae as uke!

Summary : Aku begitu mencintainya, namun aku tahu dia tak melihatku. Di matanya sudah ada orang lain, tapi bisakah malam ini saja aku memilikimu, Yesung-hyung?

.

.

**BASHING COUPLE TIDAK DIIJINKAN**

.

.

Mungkin ini pertama kalinya kita berjumpa karena itu sebelum memulai cerita, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Lee Donghae atau biasa dipanggil dengan Hae dan memiliki julukan namja _fishy_. Oke, itu sekilas tentang diriku karena ku yakin kalian semua jauh tahu lebih banyak daripada yang akan kukatakan.

Haehyuk couple itu memang nyata, maksudku kami memang dekat di dunia asli, namun aku tahu bahwa masing-masing dari kami memiliki tambatan hati lain. Aku dan Hyukkie pernah mencoba untuk, kalian tahu, berhubungan intim, namun kami tak merasakan getaran itu. Semenjak itu kami berjanji untuk tetap bersama sebagai seorang sahabat dan aku senang. Aku merasa nyaman dengan Hyukkie begitupun sebaliknya sehingga banyak yang mengira bahwa kami berpacaran. Kami tak membantah, tapi kami juga tak mengiyakan karena kami sendiri masih bingung dengan status kami.

Sebenarnya ini rahasia yang selalu kupendam sejak lama, mungkin sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu. Ini cerita tentang bagaimana akhirnya aku mengetahui perasaanku terhadap _dirinya_. Dia memanggil namaku untuk mengajakku berfoto bersama yang akan di_-upload_-nya di twitter. Aku mengangguk dan berpose dengan dirinya. Ketika dia berada di dekatku entah kenapa jantungku berdegup dengan kencang sampai-sampai aku takut dia bisa mendengarnya. Semenjak saat itu juga aku berusaha untuk berbicara seadanya saja dengan _dia_. Hanya terkadang saling bertukar sapa.

Aku menceritakan perasaanku ini kepada Hyukki dan dia langsung mengatakan hal yang selama ini kutakutkan, yaitu bahwa aku, Lee Donghae, mencintai Kim Jong Woon atau Yesung.

Masalahnya tidak semudah itu, bukan berarti setelah mengetahui perasaanku semuanya mudah. Aku menyatakan cinta kepada Yesung-hyung, kemudian dia menerimaku, dan kita jadian, lalu hidup bahagia selamanya. Tidak, tidak semudah itu karena pandangan mata hyung selalu melihat ke arah Wookie, bukan kepada diriku dan itu membuatku tersadar bahwa di dalam hati Yesung-hyung hanya ada satu orang dan itu bukan Lee Donghae.

.

.

Behind the Closed Door

"Truth"

By eL-ch4n

09.03.2012

.

.

"Kau kelihatan lelah, Hae-ah?" Kudengar suara Hyukkie menyadarkan lamunanku.

Aku hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum kepada dirinya yang menampakkan _gummy smile_-nya padaku. "Ne, pasti capek dong chagi~" godaku kepada Hyukkie. Ini sudah menjadi rutinitas kami sehari-hari, saling memanggil dengan panggilan sayang meskipun kami tahu bahwa itu sebenarnya hanya candaan. Sayangnya, para hyung menganggapnya sedikit serius dan terkadang hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku kami. Aku segera menariknya dan melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya.

"Aigo, kalian ini mesra-mesraannya bisa di kamar saja tidak?" canda Heechul-hyung kepada kami.

"Tidak bisa dong, kami kan mau menunjukkan kemesraan kami di manapun." jawabku sembari menyengir kepada namja yang diberi julukan Cinderella ini.

Heechul-hyung hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat kami sementara aku dan Hyukkie hanya menyengir lebar. "Arasso, ayo pulang! Aku sudah ingin berendam air hangat."

"Sekalian dimandiin Hankyung-hyung ya?" godaku yang sontak saat itu juga membuat wajah namja cantik itu memerah.

"Ya!" Aku langsung menarik tangan Hyukkie dan kabur dari kejaran Cinderella itu. Dalam pelarian kami, kami tertawa melihat Heechul-hyung yang hanya pasrah terhadap kami. Tak lama kami berhenti di tempat belakang panggung. Untuk menuju ke van kami, kami memang harus melewati tempat itu.

Langkahku terhenti menyebabkan Hyukkie yang berjalan di belakangku tadi menabrak punggungku. "Hae-ah, kenapa kau -?" Dia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena seketika itu juga aku langsung berlari menuju ke van kami. Hyukkie menyusulku tak lama kemudian ketika aku sudah berada di van yang masih sepi tak ada seorang pun itu.

"Hae." Dia membawaku seketika itu juga dalam dekapannya. Saat ini yang kubutuhkan adalah dekapan hangat yang bisa menenangkanku. Aku sudah tahu dengan kenyataan ini namun melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri rasanya sangat sakit. "Shuu..sudahlah, Hae. Ada aku di sini." Terkadang aku berpikir kenapa aku tak mencintai Hyukkie saja yang notabenenya selalu berada di dekatku atau kenapa kami tak pernah mempunyai getaran itu. Aku juga bisa melihat pancaran kesedihan di mata Hyukkie karena dia sangat mengerti diriku. Ya, dia juga mencintai seseorang yang tak bisa diraih. Bukan, bukan Ryeowook karena yang ada di hatinya adalah Junsu – Kim Junsu. Tapi, kami sama-sama tahu bahwa cinta kami tak bisa diraih. Yesung sudah memiliki Wookie dan Junsu sudah memiliki Yoochun. Sungguh naas takdir kami.

Kenapa kami tidak saling mencintai saja? "Hyukkie." gumamku pelan.

"Ne?" bisiknya di telingaku.

Sepertinya karena telingaku tertutupi oleh tangan Hyukkie aku tak menyadari pintu van yang terbuka dan beberapa personil lain mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam van. "Gomawo, _saranghae_." ujarku sembari tersenyum. Sebenarnya ucapan 'saranghae' yang kami gunakan ini semacam ucapan terima kasih, namun sepertinya disalahartikan oleh para personil lainnya.

"Aigo, kalian ini kalau mau mesra-mesraan di kamar saja kenapa?" Sekali lagi suara Heechul-hyung terdengar di telinga kami. Kami berdua hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar suara hyung kami yang sedikit tinggi itu.

"Bilang saja kau iri, hyung." Kami menjulurkan lidah kami untuk mengejek Heechul-hyung yang diikuti dengan amukan dari sang Cinderella.

"Sudahlah, Chullie, kau kan sudah capek." Hankyung-hyung berbisik sesuatu di telinga Heechul-hyung yang membuat namja cantik itu wajahnya bersemu. Aigo, aku tak mengerti cara apa yang dipakai Hankyung-hyung untuk menjinakkan Heechul-hyung. Sepertinya aku harus belajar triknya.

Deg.

Entah kenapa aku merasa diriku dipandangi seseorang. Ketika kucoba memutar kepalaku ke siapapun yang sedang memandangku saat itu, aku terkejut mendapati Yesung-hyung sedang menatapku tajam seperti ingin memakanku saat itu juga. Kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan dia tak suka karena aku melihatnya berciuman dengan Wookie tadi? Ya, mereka tadi kulihat berciuman di belakang panggung yang membuatku harus lari dan menenangkan diri di dalam dekapan Hyukkie.

Aku hanya menyengir saja mencoba mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang diberikan. Kemudian dia hanya membalasnya dengan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Wookie. Aneh. Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku ke arah Hyukkie yang memandangku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku tanda bahwa aku juga bingung seperti dirinya.

.

.

Sekarang kami semua berada di ruang tengah dengan sejumlah botol berisi minuman beralkohol yang tidak kuketahui namanya. Ini semua ide dari Heechul-hyung karena hanya dia saja yang selalu mempunya ide gila seperti ini. Dia menawarkan agar kami menghabiskan malam kami dengan minum-minum karena kebetulan 2 hari ke depan kami libur dari jadwal kami yang padat.

Aku, seperti biasa, duduk di sebelah Hyukkie dan menghindari untuk menyentuh minuman tersebut karena kadar alkoholku cukup rendah. "Nah, ayo kita main _Kiss me_!" teriak Heechul-hyung yang sepertinya sudah setengah sadar.

Helaan nafas keluar dari diriku. Pasalnya permainan itu sudah menjadi permainan wajib setiap kali kami minum-minum. Permainan itu cukup mudah, botol kosong minuman diletakkan di tengah dan diputar. Siapa yang memutar harus mencium siapapun yang ditunjuk oleh ujung botolnya. Aku tak tertarik untuk mengikuti permainan ini, walau sebenarnya aku sedikit berharap kalau aku bisa berciuman dengan Yesung-hyung. Urgh, tapi tetap saja rasanya berbeda. Tepukan di bahu kananku membuatku menatap ke arah Hyukkie yang melemparkan senyuman lembut tanda dia mengerti. Aku hanya mengangguk saja dan mengikuti alur permainan.

Permainan dimulai dari Heechul-hyung, tentu saja, dan ujung botolnya menunjuk ke arah Sungmin.

"Eew..aku tak mau." gerutu Sungmin-hyung yang masih sadar karena dia tak banyak menyentuh minuman. Kami semua tertawa melihat bagaimana Sungmin-hyung mencoba meronta Heechul-hyung namun pada akhirnya bibirnya berhasil dicium oleh Heechul-hyung.

Dia segera mengelap bibirnya dengan lengannya. "Sudahlah, Sunny-noona tak akan tahu kalau hyung sekali dua kali mencium kok." goda Kyuhyun yang sontak langsung membuat namja bergigi kelinci itu memerah wajahnya. Gelak tawa langsung memenuhi ruangan.

"Ne, hyung. Anggap saja latihan sebelum praktek sebenarnya." timpal Hyukkie yang di sampingku dan sukses mendatangkan tatapan tajam dari Sungmin-hyung.

"Hyukkie, kau berikutnya."

"Oh, tidak. Kau harus memutarnya dulu, hyung." jawab Hyukkie dengan nada bercanda.

Sungmin-hyung menggerutu dan kemudian memutar botol yang menunjuk dirinya tadi. Ketika ujung botol itu terhenti, aku bisa merasakan nafasku terhenti seketika.

Kalian bertanya ujung botol itu menunjuk siapa? Ya, benar, botol itu menunjuk Yesung-hyung yang sepertinya setengah tersadar. "Aish." gerutu Sungmin-hyung sebelum dia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Yesung-hyung. Aku yakin aku sempat menutup mataku ketika bibir mereka bertemu. Meskipun aku tahu bahwa ini permainan, tetapi tetap saja rasanya sedikit menyakitkan. Genggaman Hyukkie pada tanganku dieratkannya untuk menenangkanku.

"Berikutnya aku ya?" tanya Yesung-hyung dengan tampang pabonya yang menurutku malah menggemaskan. Mataku terpejam dan dalam hati aku berdoa bahwa ujung botol itu menunjuk diriku. Yah, tapi kau tidak mungkin mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin kan?

"Hae." Ku dengar Hyukkie berbisik ke telingaku. Mataku yang terpejam tadi segera kubuka dan kutatap dirinya dengan bingung. Dia menunjuk ke arah botol itu menggunakan matanya. Aku pun mengikuti lirikan matanya dan betapa terkejutnya diriku melihat ujung botol itu mengarah ke diriku.

"Err..." gumamku pelan.

"Ya! Kau tak boleh kabur, Hae-ah! Tenang saja Hyukkie tak akan marah kok! Hihi..." Heechul-hyung sepertinya berpikir bahwa aku ingin menolaknya sehingga dia langsung menyelanya. Bukannya aku ingin menolaknya, tetapi aku takut aku tidak bisa berhenti.

Ku lihat dia menghela nafas sebelum berdiri dan berjalan ke arahku. "Tutup matamu." bisiknya pelan, tetapi cukup keras untuk tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku. Aku menurutinya dan segera menutup mataku. Perlahan tangannya memegang leherku dengan lembut. Tubuhku sedikit merinding karenanya. Aku merasakan kepalaku terangkat dan entah sejak kapan Hyukkie sudah tak menggenggam tanganku.

Bibir kami akhirnya saling bertemu. Dimulai dari kecupan ringan hingga akhirnya lidahnya memaksa untuk membuka bibirku. Kubuka bibirku dengan perlahan dan lidahnya langsung menyelinap masuk dan bertarung dengan lidahku. Kubiarkan saja lidahnya menjelajahi setiap inci dari mulutku. Mungkin ini rasanya berciuman dengan orang yang kau cintai.

Ketika bibirnya terlepas dari diriku, aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan dan aku terkejut mendapati ruangan sudah sepi. Mengerti akan kebingunganku Yesung-hyung menjawabnya, "Aku yang meminta mereka pergi." Aku menatapnya bingung. "Dan ya, aku juga yang mengusulkan pada Heechul untuk permainan ini. Hanya saja aku tak menyangka bahwa putaranku bisa terhenti tepat di dirimu. Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih kepada Kyuhyun."

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" tanyaku dengan perlahan. Sungguh, aku tidak bodoh, tapi aku tidak mengerti sedikitpun dari apa yang diucapkan oleh namja yang di depanku ini.

"Artinya." Dia mendekat ke arahku. "Aku." Tangannya menarik kedua tanganku. "Mencintaimu." Dan dia mengecup kedua tanganku dengan lembut. "Saranghae." bisiknya pelan sebelum kembali melumat bibirku. "Urmmm..." Aku mengeluarkan desahan-desahan ketika dia memagut bibirku dan bertarung dengan lidahku sekali lagi.

Tiba-tiba kejadian tadi pagi teringat di kepalaku. Aku pun mendorong tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganku. "Hae?" Sepertinya dia cukup bingung dengan tindakanku karena dia kemudian menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Hyung, ini salah. Kau, aku, ini salah." Aku bisa merasakan diriku akan kembali meneteskan air mata.

Aku merasakan kehangatan dan kusadari kehangatan itu berasal dari dekapan Yesung-hyung. Dia mengelus punggungku dengan lembut. "Hae. Hae. Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak dulu, hanya saja aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya."

Kedua tanganku yang berada di dada bidangnya kugunakan untuk mendorong tubuhnya dengan pelan sehingga menciptakan jarak di antara kami dan aku bisa melihat wajah _unik_-nya. "Tapi, kau mencium Wookie tadi pagi dan jangan menyangkalnya karena aku melihatnya."

Kulihat dia seperti menelan ludah. Wajahnya terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan aku berharap bahwa itu bukan sesuatu yang akan menghancurkan diriku lagi. "Dia yang mengajukan hal itu, katanya aku hanya menggunakan dia sebagai pelampiasan, sebagai pelarian. Katanya kalau aku menciumnya dan aku tak merasakan apapun berarti aku memang tak pernah mencintainya."

"Tapi, kalian pacaran?" Yesung-hyung terlihat ragu sejenak sebelum mengangguk.

"Waktu itu kupikir aku mencintainya, maksudku, kami selalu bersama, tapi aku tahu dia tak mencintaiku. Aku mencoba untuk mengejarnya dan berada di sampingnya di kala dia membutuhkanku. Tapi, ketika akhirnya aku bisa bersamanya aku merasa hambar, seperti ada yang kurang. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa sejak awal aku memang tak mencintainya. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri." Yesung-hyung terlihat menghela nafas sejenak. "Kemudian saat itu ketika aku mengajakmu berfoto selca bersama, tubuhku tiba-tiba seperti dikenai aliran listrik dan saat itu aku tahu bahwa aku menginginkanmu. Namun, kau selalu bersama dengan Hyukkie dan itu membuatku begitu cemburu."

"Ciuman tadi siang?" tanyaku. Oke, dia boleh mengatakan bahwa dia mulai mencintaiku di saat yang sama dengan diriku, tapi setidaknya aku tidak mencium Hyukkie setelah aku tahu tentang perasaanku.

"Itu hanya ciuman terakhir kami karena aku memutuskan untuk mencoba meraihmu. Aku kaget, kau tak tahu saat itu aku merasa takut bahwa kesempatanku untuk bersamamu hilang. Kupikir kau akan salah paham karena melihat ciuman kami. Kemudian saat di dalam van tadi, kau tahu betapa aku berusaha untuk tidak mencekik leher Hyukkie saat itu juga dan menarikmu? Aku masih takut bahwa kau tak mencintaiku, bahwa kau memang benar mencintai Hyukkie."

"Lalu kenapa kau yakin sekarang bahwa aku mencintaimu? Aku belum mengatakan apapun bukan?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit menantang. Kulihat dia tersenyum lembut dan mengecup keningku dengan lembut.

"Aku tadi menghampiri Hyukkie, ah, lebih tepatnya dia menghampiriku. Sepertinya dia tahu tentang perasaanku dan dia memintaku untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Kukatakan semua bahwa sebenarnya aku mencintaimu dan bahwa aku dan Wookie tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Aku juga meminta bantuannya untuk bisa mengatakan ini kepadamu, saranghae, Lee Donghae, saranghae."

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku sedikit gemetar karena pernyataan cintanya tadi. Segera saat itu aku langsung memeluk Yesung-hyung kemudian mencium bibirnya. "Urmm...ahhh..."

Ketika dia melepaskan ciuman kami, kulihat dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Ne, kau tahu. Kita bisa melakukannya kalau kau sudah siap."

Aku tersenyum lembut. Inilah salah satu alasan aku menyukainya –mencintainya – dia selalu memikirkan orang lain –termasuk kura-kura kesayangannya – lebih dari apapun. "Ne, aku mau hyung, dan aku sudah siap." Kuberi gigitan kecil pada daun telinganya mendatangkan erangan dari bibirnya. Aku sangat ingin mendengar suara indah itu ketika kami berhubungan –pasti merdu.

Dia langsung membaringkanku di atas lantai yang beralaskan karpet dan langsung memagut bibirku dengan ganas. Sesekali dia menggigit bibir bawahku agar aku membuka mulutku dan membiarkannya masuk. "Urmm...ngghh..." Tangannya perlahan masuk ke dalam kaos yang kupakai. Badanku merasa merinding ketika dia menyentuh setiap tubuhku dengan pelan dan lembut.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tak akan membiarkan kau menjadi seme di sini." bisiknya pada telingaku membuat bulu romaku berdiri. Tubuhku menggeliat dan menanti dengan ekspetasi. Kedua tanganku berada di rambutnya dan mengacak-acaknya sementara bibirnya sekarang sudah berada di leherku. Dikecupnya leherku dengan lembut sembari memberi gigitan-gigitan kecil dan menjilatnya sesudah dia menggigit dagingku. "Ahh..." Aku tak bisa menahan desahan yang terus keluar dari mulutku. Ingin kutahan, tetapi dia kembali berbisik, "Keluarkan saja, Hae. Aku ingin mendengarmu."

"Ahhh...ohhh..." Badanku sedikit melengkung ke atas ketika kedua tangannya memilin kedua _nipple_-ku yang sekarang kuyakin sudah menegang. "Hmm...ahhh..."

Sekarang bajuku sudah terlempar entah ke mana sementara dia sedang membuka bajunya dengan perlahan membuatku cukup gerah. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk segera membantunya dan memosisikan diriku dalam posisi duduk karena tadi aku sedang berbaring di lantai. "Chagiyaku sudah tak sabaran rupanya." bisiknya di telingaku kemudian menggigit daun telingaku. "Ahh..."

Dia membaringkanku kembali ke lantai dan bibirnya sekarang sudah berada di _nipple_ kananku sementara _nipple _kiriku masih dimanjakan dengan tangannya. "Ohh...ahh..._yesshh...hah_.." Bibirnya mengecup seluruh tubuhku dengan lembut. Ini berbeda ketika aku mencoba melakukannya dengan Hyukkie. Satu sentuhan lembut dari dirinya dan tubuhku serasa dikejutkan oleh listrik.

Aku mengangkat sedikit badanku ketika dia membuka celanaku dengan lembut. Sekarang aku merasa malu karena diriku sudah tak memakai apapun. "Jangan lihat." gumamku pelan sembari menggunakan kedua tanganku untuk menutup mataku karena malu. Dia perlahan melepas kedua tanganku dan mengecupnya. "Ani, kau indah sekali, Hae-ah." Dia kembali memagut bibirku. Tangan kanannya berada di belakang kepalaku untuk menopang diriku sementara tangan kirinya bergerak perlahan menuju ke milikku yang mulai menegang. Tangan kirinya memainkan _twins-ball_-ku sementara lidahnya menjelajahi setiap inci mulutku. "Ahh..."

Tak lama diapun juga sama polosnya dengan diriku membuatku bisa mengagumi tubuh indahnya. Otot-ototnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna meski memang tak sebagus Siwon, ah, persetan dengan itu! "Ahh..." Dia memegang kejantananku dan mengocoknya dengan perlahan membuatku ingin meminta lebih.

"Ahh...Sungie..." Aku tak tahu harus memanggilnya apa karena nama itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

Kurasakan dia mengarahkan tanganku untuk menuju kepada miliknya. Bisa kurasakan miliknya seolah berdenyut di dalam genggaman tanganku. Harus kuakui miliknya sedikit lebih besar dari punyaku.

Kami melakukan kegiatan kami saling memuaskan satu sama lain ini cukup lama karena gerakan kami cukup pelan. Kami ingin menikmati setiap saat yang bisa kami gunakan. "Ahh..."

"Hae..."

"Sungie..."

Kami berteriak bersamaan ketika mencapai orgasme kami. Tarikan nafas terdengar di ruangan itu, namun aku tahu bahwa ini belum selesai ketika kurasakan jarinya memasuki tubuhku. "Urgh.." Dia langsung menciumku begitu melihatku merintih kesakitan. Aku mencoba memfokuskan diriku pada rasa nikmat yang ada dan mencoba melupakan rasa sakit di bagian bawah. "Ohh...ngghh..." Bagian bawahku serasa terbelah dua ketika dia menambah jarinya dan mencoba melebarkan dinding rektumku.

"Ahhh..." Tak lama desahan nikmat keluar dari mulutku ketika dua –atau tiga? Aku tak tahu – jarinya menyentuh satu titik yang seketika itu membuatku merasa kenikmatan yang tiada duanya. "Ohh..._theeree..._Sungie...yeshh..."

Dia menarik semua jari yang berada di dalamku tadi dan sekarang memosisikan dirinya di depan dinding rektumku. Sepertinya dia mencoba untuk mencari di mana titik prostatku tadi.

Jleb.

"Ahh...Sungie!" Dalam satu sentakan dia berhasil menemukan titik nikmatku tadi dan aku langsung mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nikmat. "Ahh...ohh..._yeshh...fasterr..deeper...ahh_."

"Ah..._so tight...hah..._" Dia mengeluar-masukkan miliknya dan menggesekkannya pada dinding rektumku yang rasanya semakin menyempit –atau miliknya yang semakin membesar? Aku juga bisa merasakan bahwa diriku sebentar lagi akan mencapai orgasme karena dia terus menyentuh titik prostatku.

"Ahh..._cumming..._" teriaknya.

"_Me..tooohh..._"

"Sungie!"

"Hae!"

Splurt.

Dan kamipun mencapai orgasme kami yang kedua. Cairan putih yang keluar dari diriku muncrat ke perut kami. Perutku sekarang sudah penuh dengan cairan putih karena orgasme kami yang pertama. Sementara aku merasa diriku begitu penuh oleh junior dan cairan putih Sungie.

"Urmm..." Dia segera mengecup bibirku sebelum mengeluarkan miliknya dengan perlahan. Terlihat dia begitu kelelahan namun masih mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk menutupi kami berdua. Kusandarkan kepalaku di atas dadanya dan aku belum pernah merasa sehangat dan senyaman ini dalam 2 bulan terakhir ini.

"Hyung." panggilku pelan.

"Ne?"

"Saranghae." Kulirik dia tersenyum lembut dan kemudian mengecup keningku.

"Nado Saranghae, chagiya." bisiknya lembut.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang begitu indah bagi diriku.

.

.

Sepertinya author ini sedikit buta atau tuli. Bagian mana dari perkataan bahwa aku tidak ingin muncul lagi yang tidak dia mengerti? Aish, sudahlah, lebih baik aku langsung pada intinya. Semua anggota kecuali pasangan yang berada di dalam kamar itu tak sepenuhnya kembali ke kamar. Mereka menunggu di luar dan mengintip melalui lubang kunci yang ada.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka kalau Yesung akan jadi seme." Namja yang kalau tidak salah namanya Heechul tadi menghancurkan keheningan karena baru saja melihat adegan LIVE di balik pintu ruang tamu.

"Yah, akhirnya mereka pacaran juga. Aku sudah capek melihatnya." ujar namja manis lainnya yang bernama Sungmin.

"Hahaha...bukannya yang ada di matamu itu cuma Sunny saja?" goda Heechul membuat namja bernama Sungmin itu memerah wajahnya.

"Aish, sudahlah, yang penting ayo sekarang kita kembali ke kamar." Leeteuk, leader dari group itu dan yang tampangnya terlihat paling tua dan dewasa di antara yang lain, segera membubarkan kelompok pengintip tadi.

Semua segera kembali ke kamar kecuali seorang namja imut yang bernama Ryeowook. "Wookie, kau tidak masuk kamar?" tanya Leeteuk ketika menyadari Ryeowook masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ne." jawab Ryeowok sembari tersenyum lembut.

Leeteuk tak tahu. Semuanya tak tahu bahwa namja bernama Ryeowook itu menatap pintu itu dengan tatapan sendu. Sesekali dia mengucapkan kata 'Chukkae' dan melirik ke ponselnya yang mempunyai foto seorang namja dengan pipi sedikit _chubby_ dan berwajah tampan.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

A/N:

Huwaa...sepertinya fic ini fail *meluk Minnie*

Semoga sesuai dengan harpan...gak tega saya nyiksa Hae yang baru muncul..satu"nya bias saya yang berani saya siksa Cuma Changmin *dilirik Changmin*

Oke deh..semoga chingudeul suka ._.v

.

Review Corner :

**Gamers cho**

Ya ampun...emang seh kurang HOT, karena gak pake maenan *plaK* jangan..kasihan haeku disiksa *dijitak*

Mian lama updatenya..hehe :3

**Han HyeYoo**

Demi apa kurang HOT? :o nanti saya kasih air panas aja deh biar HOT gimana? *eh

Kasihan ya ampun disiksa *geleng2 kepala* saya juga mau jadi dinding nih ._.v

Tpi saya gak mau jadi cermin, serem liat Kyu *plak*

**Momoelfsparkyu**

Annyeong XDD iya dong, Kyu itu kan emang paling yadong *eh*

Kan pepatah bilang tenang2 menghanyutkan itu bener -3- wkwkwk...sbenrny rondeny bnyk tpi karena udah ditarik" changmin dari kemarin jadinya aku cm bkin 2 ronde aja -3- salahkan changmin tuh yang minta jatah malam" *nunjuk2 changmin*

**Jisuu Kim**

*hug tightly*

Hahaha...iya kasian si Kyu bersolo karier ._.v

Emang biasa kan seme itu posesif banget -3- gilran ukenya ke mana2 gk diijinin melulu..wkwkwk...eh? bkanny kibum yg nolak kamu gara2 dia mau slingkuhan sama aku ya? *lho

Sepp..kan kt sudah follow"an XD *plak*

Oh gak, aku dan dia Cuma saling curhat"an ...

Ne, hwaiting XDD gomawo ya *hug again*

**Oktav**

Dan sekali lagi saya hanya perlu liat bagian bawah review sudah tahu itu anda. Jadi curcol dikit, saya klo reply review itu kan dari yang paling awal, jadinya dari bawah. Pas naik ke atas liat review panjang itu, otak saya udah langsung nulis nama chingu lho...wkwkwk XDDD Eh, tapi aku blang gini bkan karena minta reviewnya didikitn, aku malah senang bacanya..cma ksh tahu aja..hoho *ketawa bareng Minnie*

Ne, gak selalu sih, kadang" aja kalau Bummie lagi _fetish_nya kambuh #eh

-_-" *speechless buat komen Kyu kurang kejam*

Blom baca..tpi kayakny pernah liat deh -_-" nanti deh coba saya cari" dulu..numpuk ngerjain laporan dan ff soalny *plak

Iya juga seh, makanya saya bkin yang lembut aja..hoho...sana" ke Memoir dulu *ngusir*

Eh mau ChangWon? Padahal rencana mau bikin Jaeho lho dan kali ini Jae bener" jadi seme :3

Kok weddingnya pake (...)? gak niat kasih saya? Begitu? *pundung*

PS: kyakny ini balasan review terpanjang saya ya? Wkwkwk...

**Dae hyun**

Hahaha...saya salah satu setannya *lho

**Sparknest**

Annyeong..ini saya udh update..eh tadi chingu yang minta update bukan ya? *plak* *ilang ingatan* 0_0

Jangan dong, klo gk bsa kluar kamar kasian si Dinding dan Cermin yang harus melihat kesetanan Kyu *eh

Ya, kan gak selalu diaktifin, jadi Kibum Cuma aktifin pas perlu aja *lho

Hahaha...nah lho, aku gak tahu apa" lho ._.v *plak* aku Cuma anak polos tak berdosa yang tak tahu apa2 *eh*

**Bb**

No comment deh buat chingu ^^ terserah chingu saja, itu pendapat chingu, saya hargai.

**MissELFVIP**

Tak apa bleh request, tapi akan saya usahakan ^^

**widiwMin**

Iya...neh anak jadi demen nyiksa" -_-"" dosa apa gw? *pundung*

-eonmu yang cantik, teman main malam Taecyeon, temen selingkuhan Taeyang, istri sah Changmin, uke Se7en (?)-

**Cherry Bear86 Yunjae**

Hahaha..sama" XDD

Err...saya sudah bingung deh klo kurang HOT ._.v saya kasih cabe dan air panas aja gimana? *dijitak*

Gak, kan gak ada yang tahu, masa dindingny si Kyu dicek? *lho

Hahaha...diusahakan ya buat requestannya..gak janji bisa bikin, tapi akan saya usahakan ^^

**Lee mey mw gnti nm jd Just 4Hae**

Hahaha...jadi yg kerjasama Siwon itu Kihyun, tpi Kibum gak tahu klo Kyuhyun jg ikutan kerja sama...hohoho

**Seo Shin Young**

Tidak..bummie itu milikku *dilirik Changmin*

Hahaha...ini malah langsung NC, tpi gak hot" banget kok kayakny *plak*

**Sofi**

Ne, gwenchana chingu..hohoho...karena dia udah ketularan Changmin sedikit *dijitak Changmin* gakkk..kan gak ada yang tahu *plak

Hooo...kyubum/kihyun gapapa kan? Oke deh..sebenarnya klo di BtCD ini ceritanya agak bersambung walau tetap Oneshoot gitu..hehe..jadi mgkn reqny di 'Memoir' ato 'Library' aja? #promosi #plak

**Wonnie**

Wah..jadi suka ChangWon kah? #plak

Hahaha..klo itu ditunggu ya :p pasti ada ChangWon lagi secara mereka kan couple perdana(?) hahaha...

**Mrs. Kang**

Ini saya kasih air panas dan sambel pasti jadi HOT *eh

Zhouteuk? Hanming? Hanming itu siapa ama siapa dulu ya? -_-" *plak* requestannya saya tampung, tapi gak janji bisa dibikin, lgi sibuk"nya ._.v

**MermutYeppa**

Hahaha...makash XDDD

Panas campur geli itu kayak gimana ya? Blom pernah coba *eh

**Haebaragi**

Ne..jangan disiksa dulu deh kasian, kapan" saja *plak XD

**Enno KimLee**

Hahaha..tentu saja dia evil, dia kan rajanya *lho

Itu...soalny Changmin udah narik" daritadi ._.v*plak*

Semoga ini sweet ya? Wkwkwk :P

Thanks to

**Snowysmiles| Min Yeon Rin| Lil'cute Bear | gamers cho|minIRZANTI | Han HyeYoo|rararabstain | Momoelfsparkyu |Milky Black Snow|Jisuu Kim | OktavLuvJejeTooMuch|Park Hyo Ra |dae hyun |Sparknest|kyucute14|trueetr|bb|HyeFye| Cloud1124|MissELFVIP|widiwMin| Cherry Bear86 Yunjae|Lee mey mw gnti nama jd Just 4Hae|Seo Shin Young | ReiRin-Kisuke|Sofi|kangkyumi|wonnie|Mrs. Kang| mermutYeppa|Haebaragi|KyuKi Yanagishita|Enno KimLee**

**.**

**.**

Ok, couple buat chapter berikutnya akan jadi kejutan tapi saya rencana mau update tanggal 14 Maret, klo saya blom keliatan ada tanda"nya tolong saya dikejar ya ;)

Saya minta maaf dulu kalo mungkin bakal lama update krena kuliah udah mulai, jadi mungkin mulai sekarang satu minggu sekali baru bisa ..semoga chingudeul bisa memaafkan saya m(_0_)m

Nah, saya jelaskan lagi klo BtCD ini ceritanya tetap saling berhubungan walau mereka kumpulan Oneshoot. Kalau mau yang benar" Oneshoot silakan ke '**Memoir' **(yang ini NC semua kecuali chapter 2) atau '**Library'** (Non-NC)

Akhir kata,

Eh, tunggu...ah..chingu saya kesel sama dosen saya *curcol lagi* masa udah capek" milih mau ngambil SKS lebih gak tahunya emang gak dikasih jatah dari sananya..trus tadi pas diliat jadwalny bentrok...aish..nyebelin deh..tau gitu ngapain saya ditawarin ya? *plak*

Oke, sekarng benar" akhir.

Review? ;)

3001ChangMinnie


	7. Jaeho: White Day

Annyeong semua, apakah rindu sama saya?

Readers: Siapa kau?

eL : *pundung* Oke abaikan, mari kita lanjut ke cerita oke? ;) sebenarnya mau update tgl 14 Maret sesuai janji tapi klo bsa lebih cpat ya gapapa ya? Daripada saya lupa? *lho

.

.

Title : White Day

Warn: Don't Like Don't Read!

Rated : M as usual -_-"

Summary: NO SUMMARY. SURPRISE COUPLE (HOPEFULLY)

.

.

ARGHH!

Kalau saja ini seperti film _cartoon_ di mana aku bisa melempar gelas ini ke arah Yunnie dan kepalanya akan kembali lagi, aku pasti akan melakukannya! Urgh, kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini Yunnieku dekat sekali dengan Siwon, Heechul, Junsu dan para uke lainnya? Eh, tapi Siwon itu kan bukan uke? Apa iya ya? Ah, dia sama Minnie itu benar-benar membingungkan semua orang. Tapi, Yunnie lebih dekat ke Suie sih daripada yang lain mungkin karena jadwal dengan yang lain bentrok. Ah, bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu!

Huh.

Kenapa sih Yunnie? Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali dengan Junsu? Apa yang sedang dia katakan padamu sampai mukamu tersipu merah seperti itu? Apa benar aku sudah tak cukup lagi untukmu?

ARGHHH!

Benar-benar menyebalkan! Kalau saja habis ini kita tidak ada jadwal _interview_ mungkin aku sudah mengacak-acak rambutku karena frustasi. Sabar **Jaejoong**, sabar, tarik nafas, satu, dua...

GRR!

Tidak bisa! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tenang. Kenapa sih dia harus megang-megang Junsu seperti itu? Oh, tatapannya. Tatapannya kenapa lembut sekali? Chunnie, iya, di mana ya anak itu?

Demi apapun sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di sini? Kenapa Chunnie malah terlihat santai saja padahal ukenya lagi digoda Yunnie begitu? Chunnie malah asyik-asyik saja mengajar Minnie gerakan _dance_ kami. Ahhh...oke, kalau begini namanya perang. Bersiaplah Jung Yunho karena kau sudah berani menyulut perang dengan Kim Jaejoong!

.

.

Behind the Closed Door

"White Day"

By eL-ch4n

13.03.2012

.

.

Oke, jadi acara balas dendam dengan mendiamkan Jung Yunho kumulai. Pokoknya apapun yang dia katakan padaku tidak akan kugubris sedikitpun. "Hyung." Aku berbalik ke asal suara dan menemukan Junsu terlihat sedikit gugup. Mungkin karena dia takut dengan aura hitam yang sedang kukeluarkan kah? Ah, peduli setan dengan itu. Lagipula dia juga sudah menggoda Yunnieku! Catat itu, Jung Yunho itu MILIK Kim Jaejoong!

"Ne, ada apa?" Meski saat ini aku sedang tersenyum, tapi sepertinya aura hitamku terlihat lebih mendominasi terlihat dari Junsu yang sepertinya menelan ludah karena takut.

"Err...itu, gwenchana hyung?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Aigoo, saat ini aku jadi merasa bersalah kesal padanya, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir itu kan sebenarnya Yunho yang mendekati Suie, jadi seharusnya aku kesal sama Yunnie. Aku menggeleng dan kali ini memberikan senyuman tulus kepadanya. Dia terlihat lega sembari menghela nafas. "Yunho-hyung ke mana ya?"

Mendengar nama Yunho sontak membuatku kembali siaga 45. Oke, cukup berlebihan, abaikan saja. Aku menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Kenapa dengan Yunnie?" tanyaku dengan nada datar namun kuusahakan semengerikan mungkin.

"Oh, Yunho-hyung tadi katanya mau ngomong sesuatu." katanya dengan wajah tak berdosa membuatku tiba-tiba kembali menjadi emosi.

"Yunho?" Kedua alisku terangkat dan sekarang kedua tanganku pun menyilang di depan dadaku. Saat ini kami berada di dapur karena aku bermaksud untuk membuat makanan, tetapi mendengar pernyataan Suie tadi mendadak nafsu makanku jadi hilang. Jadi kusandarkan diriku ke pintu kulkas kesayangan magnae itu dan menatapnya tajam. "Apa yang mau kalian bicarakan, eh?"

Kulihat dia mendadak menjadi gugup dan seperti kehilangan kata-kata. "Eh? Itu...anou...err..."

"Hmm?" Kedua alisku semakin terangkat dan aku juga yakin saat ini mataku melotot tajam ke arahnya. Suie terlihat meneguk ludah lagi dan menjadi salah tingkah.

Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang aku yakin tidak gatal. "Itu tidak jadi deh." Sebelum sempat dia berhasil kabur dan aku mencegahnya, pintu _dorm_ kami terbuka. _Surprise, surprise_, di sana berdiri Yunnieku dengan kaos putih tanpa lengan dan celana panjangnya. Tampangnya seolah tak berdosa. Dia menyengir ke arah kami dan aku pikir, oh mungkin dia sudah sadar. "Yunnie." ujarku dengan nada senang. Kedua tanganku kuletakkan di kedua sisiku dengan perasaan gembira ketika melihat dia berjalan ke arah kami dengan senyum di wajahnya.

MWOOO?

Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa dia malah menggandeng Suie dengan mesra dan mengabaikanku? "Ayo, Su." ujarnya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Kulihat Junsu sedikit gugup dan sesekali melihat ke arahku yang sudah mengeluarkan aura setanku.

"Jung Yunho!" seruku membuat keduanya berhenti. Mereka terhenti dan berbalik ke arahku. Junsu melihatku dengan ketakutan sementara Yunho melihatku dengan tatapan bingung. Masih bisa bersandiwara dia rupanya. Plok. Plok. Sepertinya harus kuberikan _applause_ yang paling keras untuk dirinya.

"Jae? Ada apa? Kalau tidak penting, aku mau pergi sama Su dulu."

Tidak penting? Apa katanya? Tidak penting? Oh, jadi berbicara dengan seorang Kim Jaejoong sekarang sudah tidak penting rupanya. "Ya sudah, pergi saja kalian dan jangan kembali!" Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamarku –kamar kami. Aku berharap dia akan mengejarku dan menanyakan alasanku, namun kekecewaan melanda hatiku (seperti lagu saja) karena itu hanyalah impian belaka. Jangankan mengejarku, bahkan menghentikanku saja dia tidak melakukannya.

Apa benar-benar sekarang semuanya sudah berakhir? Rasanya aku ingin sekali menangis dan mengeluarkan semuanya di kamar saja. Aku tak menghiraukan teriakan Changmin yang menyuruhku untuk membuatkannya makanan. Badanku sudah terlalu lemas untuk itu. Tak lama aku merasakan mataku mulai menutup dan aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku.

.

.

Krosak. Krosak.

Urgh...suara apa itu? Aku mencoba mengucek-ngucek mataku, tapi kenapa tanganku tak bisa digerakkan ya? Beberapa kali aku mengerjapkan mataku dan ketika aku mulai sadar sepenuhnya aku melihat kedua tanganku terikat di kedua sisi tempat tidur. "Eh?" gumamku. Aku melihat ke arah sekelilingku dan menyadari bahwa aku tidak memakai baju. Seingatku tadi aku masih memakai kaus dan celana deh sebelum aku tertidur.

"Jae?" Aku menoleh ke asal suara familiar itu. Di depanku sekarang berdiri seorang Jung Yunho yang _topless_ membuatku bisa melihat bentuk tubuhnya yang begitu seksi dan menggairahkan. Oke, cukup Jaejoong, kau harus fokus. "Kau sudah sadar rupanya?" Oh Tuhan kenapa kau menciptakan orang sesempurna Yunho? Di satu sisi dia bisa terlihat _manly_ dan seksi, tapi di sisi lain dia juga punya sisi manis seperti ini dan senyumnya sekarang membuatku _melting_. Oke, fokus Jaejoong, sekali lagi fokus. Kau tidak boleh lupa dengan tujuan awalmu meskipun sekarang Yunho tersenyum manis ke arahmu, atau bagaimana badannya yang _topless_ itu sangat menggugah imanmu. Oh, _for gosh sake_, lupakan saja!

"Yunho." Oke bagus Jaejoong, kau harus tetap memasang wajah marah dan kesal karena dia sudah mengabaikanmu selama seminggu ini dan dia juga sepertinya sudah lupa besok hari apa. Urgh, menyebalkan! "Apa-apaan ini?" Dia tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum kepadaku. Kulihat dia menuju ke arah lemari pakaian yang merupakan tempat penyimpanan _lube_ dan beberapa _sex toys_ yang biasa kami gunakan. Dia mengambil sebotol _lube_ dan sebuah vibrator berwarna _pink_ yang ukurannya cukup besar.

_Now, stop it_, Jae! Apa yang mau dia lakukan? Aku mencoba melepaskan ikatan di tanganku, kakiku yang tidak terikat membuatku mencoba untuk berdiri dan menggeliat dalam ikatanku. "Tenang saja, Jae. Ikatannya tidak akan terlepas semudah itu. Diam dan nikmati saja."

Nikmati? Apa yang harus kunikmati? Di saat aku sedang bertanya-tanya seperti itu, dia membuka celananya yang menutupi bagian paling intim dalam dirinya. Berapa kalipun aku melihat _little _Yunnie, aku tetap tidak bisa menahan rasa maluku. "_Like it?_" Sepertinya dia menyadari reaksiku. Kulihat dia menyengir dan berjalan ke arahku. Perlahan dia merangkak ke atas badanku berada di tengah kedua kakiku. Aku yakin dia tidak ingin kakiku menyentuh –kau tahu apa itu – sehingga dia tidak bisa melakukan kegiatannya.

"Yunho, lepaskan ikatan ini!" Urgh, ayolah Jaejoong, kau harus terlihat lebih tegas daripada itu.

"Sabar chagi." Dia mengedipkan mata kanannya kepadaku dan mengecup bibirku sekilas. Oh, betapa aku merindukan bibir itu. Belum sempat kami – atau aku – memperdalam ciuman kami, dia menarik dirinya dan sekali lagi berdiri di depanku dengan badannya yang _naked_.

Gulp.

Aku menelan ludahku seketika ketika dia melakukan gerakan menari di mv _Before u Go_ dan _Mirotic_. Sungguh menggoda dan menggairahkan. Apalagi ditambah bahwa saat itu dia tidak memakai sehelai benangpun. Dia menyengir ke arahku sambil tetap mempertahankan gerakannya yang luwes dan bertenaga. "Yunho~" rengekku karena sesuatu di bawahku sudah kurasakan mulai menegang dan tidak perlu dijelaskan bahwa dia juga mulai meminta untuk dimanja.

Seketika itu dia menghentikan gerakannya dengan sentuhan terakhir. Aku sempat melihatnya terlihat tegang sesaat. Kenapa? Dia menutup matanya seperti sedang membulatkan tekadnya dan merangkak ke arahku yang terbaring di atas kasur kami. "Jae." mulainya dengan lembut. "Anggap saja ini hadiah _White Day_ dariku." bisiknya lagi.

_White Day_? OmO, aku baru ingat kalau hari ini _White Day_ dan Yunnie memang berjanji kepadaku kalau dia ingin memberikan hadiah untukku! Jangan-jangan dia mempersiapkan ini semua dengan Suie? Baru saja aku mau menanyakan sesuatu, dia sudah melumat bibirku dengan ganas. Mungkin efek karena kami sudah tidak berciuman selama satu minggu, ciuman kali ini serasa dipenuhi nafsu dan sangat memabukkan. Kupejamkan mataku dan merasakan bagaimana lidahnya memegang kendali dan menguasai setiap inci dari mulutku. "Urmm..." Desahan keluar dari bibirku dan bisa kurasakan betapa diriku sangat menginginkan sentuhannya saat ini.

"Ohh...ahh..." Bibirnya yang sedikit basah perlahan turun dan mengecupi leherku. Dia memberikan beberapa gigitan yang kutahu akan memberikan tanda merah. "Ahhh..." Jari-jari tangannya sekarang memiliin kedua _nipple_-ku dengan gemas. Sepertinya kedua tonjolan di dadaku juga mulai menegang.

"Oh, betapa aku rindu dengan tubuhmu, Jae." bisiknya dengan pelan di telingaku membuat badanku merinding seketika. "Hmm..." Lidahnya menjulur dan menjilati bagian telingaku yang cukup sensitif membuat desahan keluar lagi dari mulutku.

Perlahan kurasakan dirinya turun begitu pula dengan gerakan bibirnya yang menuju ke leherku, pundakkudan berhenti pada _nipple_-ku. Dia mengulumnya seperti anak bayi yang ingin meminum susu. Tubuhku menjadi sangat sensitif mungkin dikarenakan sudah seminggu kami tak berhubungan. Badanku menggeliat tak karuan dan desahan terus keluar dari mulutku. "Yunnie~" rengekku karena bagian paling penting dariku malah tidak dipedulikan.

Dia hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengecup bibirku singkat sebelum menuju ke arah kejantananku yang sudah menegang karena sentuhan dari Yunnie-ku. "Ohh..._yeshh_..." Begitu dia memasukkan kejantananku dalam mulutnya yang hangat, diriku langsung berada di langit ke tujuh. Ah...iya, lidahnya yang begitu lihai dan mulutnya yang begitu sempit (mungkin karena mukanya yang sedikit mungil? Abaikan).

Aku mendesah kecewa ketika gerakannya terhenti sebelum aku mencapai orgasmeku. "Yunnie~" rengekku lagi yang dijawab dengan kekehan pelan dari dirinya. Kulihat dia berlutut di antara kedua kakiku dan tangannya menyentuh junior miliknya sendiri. Dia mengocoknya sampai kulihat cukup membesar. Tangan kanannya yang senggang mencari-cari vibrator yang terletak di sisi kanan tempat tidur. Kulihat dia mengulum vibrator tersebut sembari memanjakan dirinya. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat...sangat...tiada duanya. Aku sampai harus menelan ludahku dan menahan rasa sakit karena diriku yang ingin mencapai orgasme namun tak bisa.

"ARGHHH!" Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu yang besar memasuki dinding rektumku. Mataku sampai terpejam karena rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Ketika kulirik aku melihat dia memasukkan vibrator _pink_ yang dia ambil tadi ke dalam dindingku dan langsung menyetelnya dalam ukuran maksimum membuat erangan dan desahan nikmat keluar dari bibirku. "Ohh..ahh.."

Badanku melengkung karena nikmat begitu ujung vibrator tersebut menyentuh sesuatu yang kuyakin adalah titik prostatku. "Urmm..." Entah bagaimana Yunnie sudah kembali melumat bibirku dan kami kembali dalam pertempuran sengit kami. Aku tak ingin membuka bibirku begitu saja agar dia sedikit berjuang, namun tak lama ketika sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh juniorku dan menggeseknya pelan. Sepertinya tangan Yunnie yang tadi diolesi _lube_ menyentuh kejantanku dengan gerakan yang begitu pelan membuatku terasa sesak dan semenku yang ingin keluar sekali lagi terasa tertahan. Hal itu membuat bibirku terbuka dan kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oleh Yunnie. Dia sekali lagi memenangkan pertarungan kami dan menguasai seluruh bagian mulutku. Tubuhku terasa lelah dan berteriak bahagia karena merasakan rangsangan dari segala sisi terutama bagian bawahku. Vibrator itu terus bergetar sekarang dalam mode yang lebih minimum sepertinya karena getarannya tidak sekuat yang tadi.

"Ini hadiahku, Jae." Dia berbisik dengan lembut ke telingaku. Pikiranku terlalu kalut dengan setiap rangsangan yang kuterima sampai aku bisa mencernanya beberapa saat kemudian. Kulihat dia berada dekat di kejantananku dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit gugup.

OMO?

Mwo?

Aku tidak salah lihat? Dia memosisikan dirinya ke atas juniorku yang sudah berdiri tegak dan perlahan kulihat dia menurunkan tubuhnya hingga kejantananku sekarang sudah benar-benar berada di dalam dirinya. "ARGHHH!" Urhg, aku memincing karena bisa merasakan kesakitan yang dialaminya terutama karena dia juga belum melakukan persiapan tadi. Apa dia gila?

"Argh...Yunnie..."

"Ahh...Jae...kau besar juga..ohh..." Dia terdiam sejenak setelah semua bagian juniorku benar-benar dilahap oleh _hole-_nya.

"Yunnie..."

Dia tersenyum lembut ke arahku membuat wajahnya terlihat begitu manis. "Aku ingin kaulah yang pertama memasukiku, Jae dan aku tidak menghitung kuas yang waktu itu kau gunakan karena dia bukanlah makhluk hidup." Tatapannya sedikit galak dan aku tersipu mengingat kelakuanku yang cukup konyol waktu itu.

Setelah menarik nafas dia kemudian sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya hingga tersisa ujung kejantananku dalam dindingnya. Benar-benar hangat dan sempit. Tentu saja, dia kan memang belum pernah dimasuki. Tubuhku rasanya mencapai tingkat ekstasi yang paling tinggi. Dia menaik-turunkan dirinya dengan tempo yang sesuai dengan vibrator pada dindingku sehingga dalam sekejap saja aku sudah orgasme. Kurasakan dia makin mempercepat gerakannya dan bisa kulihat juga juniornya mulai membesar dan mengeluarkan sedikit precum. Aku menjilat bibirku karena ingin merasakan dirinya yang selama seminggu ini sudah tidak menyentuh diriku.

Ohh...rasanya nikmat juga ketika juniorku berada di dalam dindingnya. Begitu hangat dan gesekan yang diberikannya lebih baik daripada mulut maupun tangannya. Mungkin ini juga yang dirasakan Yunnie ketika dia menyetubuhiku ya?

Diriku kembali mencapai orgasmeku yang kedua kalinya sementara Yunnie akhirnya bisa mencapai orgasmenya yang pertama kali. Cairan putihnya menyebar ke perutku. Ini sensasi pertama yang kurasakan. Perutku sekarang penuh dengan _semen_-nya dan dia menjilati cairannya seperti yang kulakukan jika kami berada dalam posisi _uke on top_.

Ketika dia berdiri, cairan putihku yang mengalir keluar dari dindingnya membuatnya terlihat begitu seksi dan menggoda. "Arhh.." Dia mencabut vibrator dari dalam diriku yang masih bergetar dengan pelan. Kemudian setelah itu, dia menggunakan lututnya berjalan ke arahku dan melepaskan kedua ikatanku.

"Yun..umph." Dia segera mencium diriku dengan ganas tanpa membiarkan aku mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Pikiranku yang sekali dimabukkan oleh ciumannya mengabaikan semua keraguanku akan dirinya selama satu minggu. Walau aku masih sedikit penasaran, namun aku tak ingin mengacaukan ini dulu.

"_Like your present?_" tanyanya di sela-sela ciuman kami. Dia terhenti menunggu reaksiku. Aku mengangguk dan tersipu malu. Kulihat dia tersenyum hangat dan mencium keningku dengan lembut. "Bagus karena aku tak akan melakukannya lagi."

Kumajukan bibirku untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku sedikit kecewa namun dia malah tertawa. "Karena aku lebih suka memasukimu, Jae." Belum sempat aku memprotes apa-apa, dia langsung melahap bibirku.

Kedua tanganku kulingkarkan pada lehernya untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Ah, sudahlah, tak peduli siapa yang memasuki dan dimasuki yang penting kami berdua sama-sama bisa merasakan kenikmatan dan saling melengkapi. Itu yang terpenting.

"Saranghae, Yun."

"Nado Saranghae, Jae."

.

.

Aloha. Lama tak berjumpa, apa kalian semua rindu kepadaku? Eh, jangan muntah dulu aku kan belum memulai apa-apa. Hehe...kurasa aku tak perlu memperkenalkan diriku lagi ya? Aku kan sudah sering menjadi narator dalam cerita ini.

Oke, jadi begitu melhat Yunho yang mendekati Siwon dan para uke, aku mulai curiga bahwa dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Karena jadwalku yang sedikit bentrok akhirnya aku bertanya pada Junsu yang akhir-akhir terlihat dekat sekali dengan Yunho sampai-sampai sukses membuat Jaejoong cemburu dan galau.

"Oh, Yunho-hyung? Dia mau tanya bagaimana caranya agar uke tidak kesakitan ketika melakukan hubungan..yah kau tahu."

"Iya, dan dia menanyakan apakah rasanya nikmat menjadi yang di bawah. Aku jawab nikmat-nikmat saja apalagi kita melakukannya dengan orang yang kita cintai." Sesaat dia tersipu malu sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dan, dia juga mau tanya apakah setelah melakukannya berkali-kali rasanya tidak akan sakit lagi. Aku katakan iya, tapi kalau sudah lama tidak melakukannya bisa kembali terasa sakit. Dia penasaran kenapa aku masih bisa tetap...kau tahu, bertahan meski sudah dihajar oleh Chunnie habis-habisan. Ku jawab terkadang karena kami meminum obat perangsang atau memang karena kami benar-benar dikuasai oleh nafsu dan ingin saling memberi kenikmatan."

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Tapi aku tak mengerti kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu? Bukankah Jaejoong-hyung sudah sering melakukannya dengan dirinya ya?"

Pertanyaan terakhir itu tiba-tiba menyadarkanku dan ternyata apa yang kupikirkan tepat. Untuk kuputuskan memasang kamera kecil di dalam kamar mereka. Kapan lagi kau bisa melihat adegan _live_ dari Yunjae eh Jaeho _couple_ apalagi dengan Yunho dalam posisi _uke on top_. Urgh, _priceless_!

Oh kalian mau?

Tidak boleh, ini properti milikku yang bisa kugunakan nanti untuk mem-_blackmail_ Yunho jika perlu. Hehehe...oke deh, sampai jumpa di kali berikutnya.

.

.

The End.

.

.

A/N:

Gimana? _Surprise _gak sama couplenya

Readers : Boooo...GAKKKKK...

Me: *pundung sama Minnie*

Yawdah deh kalo gitu *masih pundung*

YH : dasar author aneh dan sarap! Sakit tahu! Pokoknya aku gak mau ngelakuin itu lagi!

JJ: Oh, jadi Yunnie sudah tak mau sama aku lagi *pout*

YH: Eh, jangan salah Jae, aku sangat cinta sekali sama kamu. Pokoknya _you're my number 1_, tapi aku lebih suka memasukimu, hehehe...lagian kau cepat sekali orgasmenya padahal aku belum mencapai sama sekali.

JJ: *blush* Ahh..itu salahkan author yang membuatnya dong *nunjuk eL yang masih pundung* Iya deh demi Yunnie apa sih yang enggak? #edisigombal Dimasuki berkali-kali pun aku rela deh #ea

YH: *bawa Jaejoong ke kamar*

Me: *semangat kembali* *bawa kamera ke kamar Yunjae*

CM: Terus kapan aku muncul?

YC: Aku aja gak muncul sama sekali authornya benci aku *pundung*

JS: *peluk Chunnie*

YC: *gendong Junsu ke kamar*

CM: Aku sama siapa dong?

Me: Pilih, sama Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Se7en atau sama aku?

CM: Sama Siwon nanti dihajar Kibum, sama Kyuhyun nanti dihajar sama Sungmin. Kalau Kibum sama kayak alasan pertama. Kalau sama kamu, aku bosan *?* Sama Se7en? *kabur*

Me: Lah? Kok kabur? -_-""

Se7en: He? Padahal aku baru mampir kok Minku udah hilang?

.

.

Review Corner :

**widiwMin**

Aloha...Hyuksu itu siapa? Eunhyuk dan Junsu? Bisa dihajar Chunnie aku ._.v

Ryeowook sama kamu aja deh aku rela asal jangan Haeku *eh

Jahat banget tebar menyan, tebar confetti gitu kek u.u

-eon yang paling cantik, suami sah Changmin, yeojyachingu Taeyang, ceweknya Donghae, selingkuhannya Kibum, ukenya Se7en-

PS: AJ itu siapa ya? -_-" *plak

**Seo Shin Young**

Karena Yehae bosan NC-an di kamar *lho* iya, namanya juga masih awal" kasian kalo kasar" hehehe...Wookie? kenapa ya? *dijitak*

**OktavLuvJejeTooMuch**

Bayar ya *plak*

Kok jadi pada suka ChangWon ya? -_-"" *speechless*

Asyik..XDD saya mau yang bikin saya jadi cantik ya *apadah* pokoknya klau mau nikah lagi sama Changmin udah ada tukang make-upny *?* saya orang Barat *apadah* kaceh ato mrauke maksudnya apa ya? =.=" (maklum lagi babbo"nya)

Wah berarti punya saya bagus dong? *narsis* Nah lho itu maksudnya ngoceh gimana? Jadi tempat curcol gitu? *dijitak*

Kan dia udah cinta mati soalnya *lho* mumpung ada santapan nikmat kok nunggu2 *apadah* Wookie suka sama siapa ya? Kok pada gk ada yang nebak _dia_ sih u.u

Ayo dibaca dong...(saya aja yang sequelny masih blom baca) wkwkwk...tenang saja dengan itu, Yoosu tetap bersatu kok *apadah*

Nah, apakah benar" jadi kejutan? :p

**Wonnie**

He eh *angguk2* tapi emang Cuma changmin yang bisa jadi semenya dalam bayanganku soalny dia kan lebih tinggi dari siwon *lho*

Changmin _fetish _-nya kan kasar" *lho* ketularan aku soalnya *apadah*

Yewon? Hmm...klo ada bayangannya baru bisa bikin, tapi ttp berasa yesung lebih uke gitu tampangnya dari siwon *dijitak*

**Sparknest**

Gwenchana kok, tapi saya minta bayaran *eh

Soalnya Hae bias saya jadi mau saya siksa sedikit...hohoho...kan biar semua member bisa ngintip jadi kerasa HOTnya *?* ini saya update cepat deh daripada kelupaan.

**Momoelfsparkyu**

Gwenchana saeng...ujian praktek apa? Kok ketiduran di dpan tv? Mending kayak aku di pangkuan Changmin u.u *plak*

Kasian...Hae udah menderita satu ronde aja, karena NC-nya di ruang tamu juga jadinya Cuma 1 ronde, Yesung kan overprotektif juga *apadah*

Changmin kukurung dulu biar gak kabur *lho

**Haebaragi**

Iya..kasian udah ditunggu dari kapan" *lho

He eh *angguk2* tampangnya unyu" gitu XDDD foto yesung bukan ya? *plak*

**Snowysmiles**

Wkwkwk...iya, itulah klo seme vs seme (dijitak)

Sengatan cinta punyamu bisa bikin mereka bengkak terus gak jalan seharian dong *eh* bukannya kurang jatah, tapi biar bisa ngeliat adegan live, aku juga mau *lho

**Enno KimLee**

Ne *angguk* panggil kamu apa ya? -_-" enno? *plak*

Ini silakan dicubit *kasih Yesung* *bawa kabur Hae*

Err...bener gak ya? *plak*

Karena lagi mau bkin rahasia"an lalala

Sukanya 5some *lah* klo saya bkin bayar brapa? (minta bayaran mlulu, ketauan lagi gak ada duit *plak)

**nuphieOrenz**

kok kurang? Padahal kan udah HOT banget *plak*

sep, ditunggu ya :D

**Cherry Bear86 Yunjae**

Makasih XDDD Henry? Bener gk ya? *plak*

Gapapa soalny kepikiran Sunny aja ._.v

**E.V.E**

OKEEEE *capslock bcor* keenakan dilempar MinKyu nanti kamu ber3somean ria dong gak mauuu X(((

*dijitak*

Oke saya terima masukannya, tapi ditunggu dulu ya :D

**Prit prikitiw**

Eunsoo itu siapa ya? Nah lho...hahahah...kasian chunnie dong :3

**Fiara**

Boleh" ditunggu dulu ya XDD mau nyari ilham dulu soalnya

**Just 4Hae**

Coba bisa main gitu sama gebetanku ._. *ngarep*

Thanks to :

**Namikaze malfoy|Min Yeon Rin|widiwMin | Jisuu Kim|Seo Shin Young|OktavLuvJejeTooMuch|minIRZANTI|HyeFye|trueetr|wonnie|Cloud1124|Sparknest|Momoelfsparkyu|rararabstain|Park Hyo Ra|Haebaragi|Snowysmiles|Enno KimLee|nuphieOrenz|Cherry Bear86 Yunjae|E.V.E |prit prikitiw|fiara|Just 4Hae|ela-kyuhyunnie|**

**.**

**.**

Oke gimana couplenya? Puas gak? XDDD

Sebenarnya nih ide udah ada di kepala sejak entah kapan..terus sekalian buat **Oktav** yang katanya lagi galau sama Yunjae dan juga buat para YJS. Semoga ini memuaskan ^^v

Saya setuju saja siapa seme siapa uku, tapi mereka kan sama-sama namja, jadi saya rasa bukan tidak mungkin kalau suatu saat posisi mereka dibalik kan?

Sebenarnya pikiran saya mengenai ini terbuka karena cerita '**Tarnished Angel' **#promosi yang couplenya Min7en. Di situ Se7en bilang, tidak peduli mau jadi seme atau uke, sebagai pria sejati seharusnya bisa memberikan kepuasan dari dua sisi. Kalau gak salah sih ditulisnya begitu, jadi ya menurut saya itu benar, tapi mungkin stigma JJ harus uke dan Yunho harus seme tidak bisa dilepas. Tapi, pikiran kita juga harus terbuka dan menerima mengenai hal ini juga, oke? ;) *dijitak readers*

Nah...narator terakhir bisa ditebak? Pasti bisa dong...kasian dia kalau gak ketebak...hoho...

Dan sayangnya tebakan untuk Wookie masih salah...apa saya yang salah deskripsi orang ya? *ditonjok masal*

dan untuk Eunhyuk, saya gak ada rencana buat bikin Hyuksu sebenernya, kasian Chunnie...soalnya belom dapat idenya -3- *plak*

Oke deh, saya tahu ini kecepatan tapi saya ucapkan

HAPPY WHITE DAY

Entahlah, saya pengen ngucapin aja seh walau saya juga gak ngerayain -_-""

PS: Ini fic saya bikin pas saya belum mandi lhooo *apadah* jadi mandi dulu, trus mau makan (belum sarapan demi selesain nih fic dulu XD) dan mau tidur lagi *lho* eh gak deh..klo donlodan udah selesai mau nonton Running Man Bigbang XDDD (curcol)

PPS: Rencana ini saya kan cuma mau buat Oneshoot buat ChangWon, tapi kenapa jadi lanjut ampe chapter segini ya? -_-" *curahan hati author galau*

Akhir kata,

Review?

3001ChangMinnie


	8. KangWook: Confession

Alow semua :D maaf ya saya updatenya lama sekali untuk chapter yang ini, saya bingung soalnya, ilham kabur melulu dan selingkuh dari saya u.u #eh

Oh ya, saya tahu mungkin sedikit aneh. Intinya Hankyung masih di Suju dan Heechul belum wamil. Hehe. I've warned you guys

.

.

Title : Confession

Warn: Don't Like Don't Read!

Rated : M as usual -_-"

Summary: Dia sudah kembali setelah pergi membawa kepingan hatiku selama 2 tahun dan aku tidak tahu apakah dia masih mengingat tentang pengakuanku.

.

.

"Semuanya, besok Kangin akan kembali!" seru Leeteuk-hyung dengan girang membuat aku yang sedang menyiapkan makanan di dapur tersentak kaget. Satu kalimat itu merubah hariku yang tadinya baik-baik saja menjadi buruk dalam sekejap.

Kangin?

Youngwoon-hyung akan pulang?

Aku memang tahu bahwa dia akan kembali tahun ini, tapi aku tak menduga akan secepat ini. Oh tidak, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku masih belum siap.

"Wookie, Wookie. Wookie!"

Sebuah seruan menyadarkanku dengan keadaanku sekarang. Panci yang berisi makan malam kita hari ini mengeluarkan bunyi dan bau tak sedap membuat aku segera tersadar bahwa masakanku hampir gosong. "Kya!" seruku yang segera mematikan api kompor sebelum masakanku benar-benar hancur.

"Aish, hyung, apa sih yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?" Pertanyaan dari magnae kami membuatku tersadar kembali dengan pikiranku tadi dan seketika menghentikan semua gerakanku. Saat ini, aku merasa bahwa waktu terasa berhenti dan pikiranku penuh dengan apa yang pernah kulakukan 2 tahun lalu.

"Wookie, gwenchana?" Suara lembut dari Leeteuk-hyung membuatku memutar kepalaku dan menatap wajah _leader_ kami yang tampak khawatir.

Karena tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan mereka, aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku dan memberikan sebuah senyuman. "Gwenchana, hyung. Hanya terlalu capek dengan kegiatan hari ini," elakku agar Leeteuk-hyung tak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Sepertinya dia termakan dengan kebohonganku dan hanya mengangguk.

"Arasso, kalau begitu lebih baik kau istirahat, biar nanti kita pesan makanan dari luar saja," ujarnya dengan lembut.

Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku. "Ah, tidak perlu hyung, aku sudah memasak dan yang ini hanya sedikit gosong kok, tapi aku yakin rasanya masih enak!" seruku. Aku tidak mau masakan yang sudah kubuat dengan susah payah harus berakhir di tong sampah hanya karena sedikit gosong. Yah, memang sih itu semua salahku karena terlalu sibuk melamun, tapi kan kita harus tetap menghargai makanan bukan?

"Iya, makanan Wookie memang selalu enak kok. Kita makan saja hyung, kasihan juga Wookie sudah bikin capek-capek." Ah, Yesungie, kau memang selalu mengerti diriku. Leeteuk-hyung hanya menghela nafas dan kemudian kembali lagi mengangguk. Minnie-hyung yang tadi berada di kamar karena sedang berbicara dengan Sunny melalui telepon sekarang membantuku untuk menyiapkan makan malam kami. Dasar hyung yang satu itu, masih saja tidak mau mengakui bahwa dia menyukai salah satu personil _girlband_ itu.

Aish, Kim Ryeowook, hentikan memikirkan namja itu! Belum tentu dia masih mengingat dengan _pengakuanmu_! Lagipula, dia juga tidak tahu bahwa itu kau karena kau tidak mengucapkannya secara langsung! Sudahlah, lupakan saja dia, lupakan saja Kim Youngwoon!

.

.

Behind the Closed Door

"Confession"

by eL-ch4n

23.04.2012

.

.

Jika saat ini kau mendengar suara sesuatu pecah berkeping-keping, mungkin itu adalah suara hatiku yang sedang pecah. Apa yang akan kau rasakan ketika melihat orang yang kau cintai berpelukan dengan seseorang yang mungkin dicintai oleh orang yang kau cintai itu? Pasti kau akan merasakan apa yang sedang kualami sekarang. Tak bisa kujelaskan dengan kata-kata perasaanku ini ketika melihat Teukie-hyung memeluk Kangin-hyung. Aku tahu bahwa mungkin pelukan itu antar sahabat, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak tahan. Ada rasa sakit di dadaku melihat mereka begitu akrab. Senyuman yang diberikan oleh Kangin-hyung terhadap Teukie-hyung terasa beda, seperti ada kelembutan di dalamnya.

Semoga saja hari ini dapat berjalan lancar, pintaku dalam hati. "Heyo, Wookie-ah!" Kangin-hyung yang sudah masuk ke dalam _dorm_ segera menyapa satu persatu member dan tiba giliranku. Dia segera memelukku dengan erat sama seperti dia memeluk Teukie-hyung tadi. Aku tak bisa menutupi bahwa mukaku begitu merah sekarang seperti tomat.

"Apa kabar dongsaengku yang satu ini?" tanyanya sembari mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Dia kemudian tersenyum lembut dan segera menyapa member yang lain.

Kulihat Yesungie menatap lembut kepadaku seolah bisa melihat apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Dia memang sahabatku yang paling baik. Kurasa dialah satu-satunya yang tahu akan perasaanku ini dan bersedia untuk menemaniku. Hubunganku dengannya tak lebih daripada _friends with benefit_. Dia yang masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri menggunakanku untuk mencoba mencari jawaban. Sementara aku yang kesepian menggunakan dirinya sebagai penghangat. Tapi, jangan salah sangka, kami tak pernah melakukan lebih dari pelukan dan ciuman. Hanya itu, karena ketika kami bermaksud melebihi batas, debaran itu tak ada dan kami tahu bahwa kami hanya menganggap satu sama lain sebagai saudara, tak lebih.

Magnae kami kemudian memberikan usul makan di luar untuk merayakan kepulangan Kangin-hyung dan sekaligus karena hari itu aku memang belum membuat makan malam. Tak lama kami pun pergi keluar dan seperti biasa kami duduk dalam berpasangan meskipun mereka bukan benar-benar pasangan kami. Maksudnya, aku akan duduk dengan Yesungie, Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin-hyung, Kibum-hyung dengan Siwon-hyung, Donghae dengan Hyukkie, Hankyung-hyung dengan _Cinderella_ kami, Heechul-hyung, Shindong sendirian. Dan tentu saja tak lupa, Teukie-hyung dengan Kangin-hyung yang terlibat dalam pembicaraan seru. Sesekali tawa khas Teukie-hyung terdengar karena lelucon yang dilontarkan oleh Kangin-hyung.

Gyut.

Aku melihat ke kananku, tempat Yesungie duduk. Dia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat seolah untuk mengatakan bahwa aku tidak sendirian saja. Terkadang aku sempat berpikir, kenapa aku tak mencintainya saja? Bahkan banyak _fans_ kami di luar sana yang tertarik dengan Yewook couple daripada KangWook couple. Tapi, meskipun aku bisa membohongi yang lain, aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku. Aku menganggap Yesungie sebagai hyung-ku dan tak lebih, begitu pula dengan dirinya. Dapat kulihat dia menatap lembut ke arah Donghae yang sedang tertawa dengan Hyukkie. Aku juga sempat melihat Donghae sesekali memberikan tatapan singkat ke arah Yesungie.

Hah. Andai aku bisa juga mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Helaan nafas kemudian keluar dari diriku dan aku kembali lagi pada pikiranku. Tak banyak kata yang kuucapkan karena aku memutuskan untuk melihat pemandangan malam hari saja.

Hari itu, aku tak sadar, bahwa sebenarnya yang dipeluk oleh Kangin-hyung hanya dua orang yaitu, Teukie-hyung dan diriku.

.

.

Keesokannya manajer kami mengatakan bahwa kami harus segera membuat album baru dan Kangin-hyung akan ikut serta. Album ini juga sekaligus mempromosikan Kangin-hyung yang baru saja kembali dari militernya. Hari itu, kami semua sangat sibuk dengan jadwal latihan yang penuh terutama bagi Kangin-hyung yang harus kembali mempelajari beberapa gerakan karena sudah lama tidak melakukannya.

Saat ini, kami semua sedang beristirahat dan seperti biasa Kangin-hyung sedang berbincang dengan Teukie-hyung. Melihat itu membuat hatiku semakin sakit. Aish, sudahlah Kim Ryeowook, bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada dirimu sendiri untuk melupakan Kim Youngwoon?

"Sepertinya KangTeuk couple memang _real_ ya?" Pertanyaan polos yang dilontarkan oleh Sungmin-hyung membuatku kembali terhempas ke tanah.

"Aku rasa juga begitu, aku pernah melihat mereka berpelukan sekali," ujar Donghae yang sedang melap wajahnya yang penuh dengan peluh keringat.

Semua member yang berkumpul kecuali sang objek pembicaraan itu sendiri terlihat bersemangat dengan apa yang dilontarkan Donghae tadi. "Jinjja? Kapan kau melihatnya?" tanya Heechul-hyung yang sepertinya sangat bersemangat untuk mengetahui gosip baru.

Aku hanya mencoba menenangkan diriku dengan meminum air mineral yang diberikan pada tiap member. "Errm, kalau aku tak salah ingat itu sehari sebelum Kangin-hyung pergi ke militer. Teukie-hyung sepertinya menangis. Aku bisa mendengar suara tangisannya dan Kangin-hyung memeluknya."

"Aigo, kalau itu mah bukan apa-apa! Seandainya itu kau yang pergi wamil juga, Teukie pasti akan menangis. Seperti kau tidak tahu dengan sifatnya saja, cks," desis Heechul-hyung yang merasa kesal tak mendapatkan informasi penting.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku melihat tingkah laku hyung-ku yang satu itu. "Eh, tapi aku belum selesai! Mereka memang berpelukan, tapi aku juga melihat bahwa mereka sepertinya berciuman!"

"MWO?" Semuanya berseru kaget kecuali diriku yang masih terlalu shok untuk menerima kenyataan itu. Oh, sudahlah. Kau sendiri juga mencium Yesungie, apa bedanya? Jangan sok suci, Kim Ryeowook.

Dalam hati kecilku, aku membenarkan pikiranku. Ya, aku sendiri sudah pernah berhubungan dengan Yesungie hanya karena aku tak sanggup menerima kenyataan. Siapa yang lebih jahat sekarang? Sudahlah, jalanmu masih panjang. Mungkin saja dia memang bukan jodohmu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Teukie-hyung yang sudah berada di belakangku karena posisi dudukku yang membelakanginya. Dia sepertinya tertarik dengan pembicaraan kami, tapi hanya cengiran Donghae yang menjawabnya. "Kenapa kalian ribut-ribut? Sepertinya seru?"

Heechul-hyung segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdiri. "Ani, gwenchana Teukie, ayo kita kembali latihan," serunya yang langsung diiringi oleh beberapa member.

"Chullie-ah! Berapa kali kubilang untuk memanggilku dengan hyung!"

_Cinderella_ kami hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan kemudian dijawab dengan helaan nafas dari Teukie-hyung. Diapun segera menyusul yang lain membiarkan diriku yang masih termenung dengan Kangin-hyung yang sepertinya masih lelah. "Gwenchana Wookie?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Hentikan itu, kalau kau mengucapnya dengan lembut, aku seolah mendapat pengharapan. Aku bermaksud untuk menggelengkan kepalaku, tapi entah kenapa badanku terasa begitu lemas. Apakah mungkin ini efek dari menangis semalaman? Suara Kangin-hyung terdengar menjauh dan hal yang kurasakan berikutnya adalah sesuatu yang hangat sedang memelukku.

.

.

Saat aku tersadar dari entah apapun itu, aku mendapati diriku sudah berada di kamar yang kubagi dengan Yesungie. Hanya saja, saat ini yang berada bersamaku bukan Yesungie, melainkan seseorang yang dari kemarin membuat hatiku berdebar tak karuan. Ya, Kangin-hyung sedang tertidur di atas kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidurku. Tangannya menyilang di depan dadanya yang bidang, matanya terpejam, dan ekspresinya terlihat damai.

Perlahan aku keluar dari ranjangku dan berjalan mendekati dirinya. Kutundukkan kepalaku agar bisa melihatnya lebih dekat dan jelas. Bagaimana aku mengagumi bulu matanya, pipinya yang sedikit _chubby_ dan terlihat imut di mataku, hidungnya yang terlihat sempurna di mataku, dan sepasang bibir yang membuatku sekarang meneguk ludah.

Aku tahu ini gila dan tak seharusnya kulakukan, tapi aku tak bisa menahan hasratku untuk mencoba bibir itu. _'Tenangkan dirimu, Wookie, atau dia dapat mendengar detak jantungmu,_' tegurku terhadap jantungku yang terus berdetak kencang. Aku memantapkan diriku dan mulai memperkecil jarak di antara kami hingga sekarang bibirku sudah menempel pada bibirnya.

Rasanya begitu pas dan membuatku tak bisa berhenti, tapi kemudian aku tersadar bahwa ini salah. Baru saja aku hendak mengangkat kepalaku, sesuatu menahan gerakanku dan mendorong kepalaku untuk memperdalam ciumanku. Bibir yang tadinya terdiam sekarang mulai melumat bibirku dan memberikan gigitan kecil pada bibir bawahku sehingga aku membuka mulutku agar lidahnya masuk ke dalam. Pertarungan sengit antar lidah kami tentu saja dimenangkan oleh lidahnya dan aku hanya bisa terbuai dalam kelihaiannya memabukkanku.

"Hmm," gumamku pelan ketika ciuman kami terlepas. Aku bisa merasakan salivaku mengalir keluar dari bibirku dan detik berikutnya sesuatu yang hangat menjilati salivaku tersebut membuatku kemudian tersadar akan sesuatu. Segera, kudorong diriku darinya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dapat kulihat sebuah seringaian terpasang di wajahnya. Aku tersipu malu, seperti seorang pencuri yang ketahuan.

Satu langkah maju yang dia ambil membuatku mengambil satu langkah mundur hingga akhirnya bagian belakang lututku menyentuh ujung ranjangku. Tak bisa bergerak ke mana-mana, bagai mangsa yang sudah terjebak, aku mencoba untuk menatapnya. Dia kembali menyeringai. "_Well_, aku tak menduga kalau kau suka mencium orang yang tak memiliki pertahanan, Wookie." Bisikannya terdengar bagaikan melodi di telingaku, tapi juga membuatku bergidik ngeri. Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tubuhku gemetar seketika dan sepertinya dia bisa melihatnya.

Tak lama kemudian kudengar dia tertawa dan membuatku menatapnya dengan heran. "Siapa saja yang sudah kau cium seperti tadi, hah?" Aku yakin ini bukan hanya perasaanku saja, tapi aku tak bisa menjelaskan aura hitam dan menekanku sekarang. Ekspresinya terlihat lebih serius dan marah? Kenapa dia harus marah?

"Mak – maksudmu apa, hyung?" tanyaku mencoba untuk membela diri walau aku tahu itu sia-sia belaka ketika dia kemudian mendorongku hingga punggungku bertemu dengan kasur yang empuk. Aku setengah terbaring karena kedua kakiku masih menyentuh tanah dengan tubuhnya yang berada di tengahnya. Kedua tangannya berada di samping kepalaku dan aku bisa melihat tatapan tajamnya terhadapku.

"Selama aku pergi, siapa saja yang sudah kau cium? Dan jangan kau bilang tidak ada! Sial, aku tahu kau sudah mencium Yesung di belakang kami. Siapa lagi, hah?"

Aku bisa merasakan pandanganku mulai mengabur karena cairan bening yang terkumpul di pelupuk mataku. "Wa –wae, hyung?" tanyaku dengan gugup. Kulihat dia menaikkan alisnya karena tidak mendengar pertanyaanku atau karena hal lain. "Memangnya kenapa aku mencium yang lain? Kau, toh, bukan siapa-siapaku!" seruku dengan lantang. Benar, aku memang mencintainya, tapi dia bukan siapa-siapaku. Aku salah karena menciumnya, tapi kenapa dia harus marah seolah-olah dia ce – cemburu?

"Dengar, Wookie-ah, kau itu milikku," gumamnya pelan. Tangan kanannya membelai pipiku dengan perlahan dan tubuhku semakin gemetar karena ekspetasi. "Sejak kau menyatakan kau mencintaiku, sejak saat itu kau adalah milikku."

Kedua mataku membesar karena terkejut mendengar pernyataannya tadi. Tidak mungkin. Berarti dia sadar bahwa selama ini akulah yang mengiriminya _pesan_ itu? Tapi kenapa dia tak mengatakan apa-apa? Tanpa terasa air mataku mulai mengalir pelan dan ekspresinya terlihat panik. "Hiks, wae? Kenapa kau tak mengatakan apa-apa padaku, hyung? Hiks, aku, aku pikir, hiks, kau membenciku."

Tatapannya mulai melembut dan dia kembali membelai pipiku sembari menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipiku. "Aku tidak tahu dengan perasaanku saat itu, Wookie. Aku pikir, aku pikir aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai dongsaengku dan ketika aku melihat kau memeluk Yesung sehari sebelum kepergianku, saat itu aku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku tak suka melihat saat kau terlihat akrab dengan yang lain terutama si Yesung sialan itu! Sial, apa kau tak tahu betapa aku sangat bahagia ketika mendapat _pesanmu_? Aku tahu itu darimu, Wookie. Aku tahu semuanya tentangmu."

"Ba –bagaimana dengan Teukie-hyung?" Ya, benar, aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan keduanya.

"Aku dengan Teukie...sama seperti kau dengan Yesung. Kami hanya saling mencari kenyamanan karena kami merasa tenang dengan satu sama lain. Dia tahu mengenai perasaanku dan dia juga menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama aku tak ada. Dan oh Tuhan, aku bersumpah saat itu aku sangat marah sekali mendengar kau bersama dengan Yesung dan kemudian si babbo itu meninggalkanmu dengan Donghae!"

"Dia –"

"Dia tidak salah, aku tahu, persetan! Aku tahu bahwa kau tak menganggapnya lebih, tapi aku berpikir...aku pikir mungkin kau telah merubah keputusanmu karena aku menghilang selama 2 tahun."

Aku menangis, oh, ini semua salahku. Andai saja aku tidak terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakan perasaanku mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Mungkin Kangin-hyung dan diriku tak perlu menderita seperti ini. Kulingkarkan tanganku ke lehernya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukanku. Badannya bergetar dan aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia juga sedang menangis. Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan kedua yang diberikan Tuhan kepadaku dan aku berjanji tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

Dia kemudian menatapku kembali, kali ini dengan lembut dan perlahan memperkecil jarak di antara kami. Hal berikut yang kurasakan adalah bibirnya yang kembali melumat bibirku. Tanganku masih setia melingkar di lehernya dan sekaligus untuk memperdalam ciuman kami.

.

.

"Urgh...ohhh," desahku ketika Kangin-hyung memasukkan milikku ke dalam mulutnya yang hangat. Aku menggigit tanganku untuk menahan desahanku. Aku tak ingin menganggu para member yang sedang beristirahat. Sesungguhnya aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana sekarang aku bisa berada dalam kondisi ini. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba saja kami berdua sudah polos tanpa memakai apapun dan aku terbaring sepenuhnya di atas kasur dengan dirinya sedikit menimpa tubuhku.

Slurp. Slurp.

Suara Kangin-hyung yang sedang menjilati kejantananku yang mulai mengeluarkan precum membuatku merasa malu. Aku tak pernah berhubungan intim seperti ini dengan siapapun dan aku tak tahu kenapa aku begitu berani melakukannya dengan Kangin-hyung. "Ohh, ahhh~" Desahanku yang keluar membuat Kangin-hyung semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

Kejantananku mulai membesar dan aku bisa merasakan bahwa diriku sebentar lagi akan mencapai orgasme. Tak berapa lama aku merasakan sesuatu keluar dari kejantananku. Sesuatu yang berwarna putih terlihat memenuhi wajah Kangin-hyung dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya terlihat begitu seksi. Dia kemudian kembali menjilati tubuhku dari bawah hingga akhirnya bibir kami kembali bertemu.

"Aku harap kau sudah siap dengan hal ini, Wookie," bisiknya pelan membuat tubuhku sekali lagi bergidik.

Aku mengangguk kepalaku dengan mantap. Ini adalah hal yang paling kuinginkan, hal yang paling kutunggu dan aku tidak mungkin akan melewatkan hal ini begitu saja. Dia kembali melumat bibirku sembari tangan kanannya bergerak menyusuri setiap bagian tubuhku. "Urghh," rintihku di dalam ciuman kami ketika aku merasa sesuatu memasuki dinding rektumku.

"Sssh...tenang chagi, itu hanya jariku," bisiknya pelan untuk menenangkan tubuhku. Aku mengangguk sementara dia mencium keningku dengan lembut. Tangan kanannya mulai melakukan gerakan _scissoring_ untuk memperlebar dinding rektumku.

"Ahh~" Aku tak mengerti kenapa rasa sakitku yang tadi kurasakan hilang diganti dengan sebuah rasa nikmat di dalam tubuhku. Kulihat dia menyeringai dan menggigit leherku untuk memberikan tanda merah. Tangannya kembali menyentuh titik yang sama yang membuatku merasa begitu nikmat. Badanku sedikit melengkung ke atas hingga dada kami yang polos saling bergesekkan mendatangkan sensasi tersendiri.

Lidahnya sekarang berada di _nipple_-ku yang mulai menegang dan memerah. Tangan kirinya memilin _nipple_-ku yang satu lagi seemntara lidahnya menjilati _nipple_-ku seperti seorang bayi yang menginginkan ASI. Sesekali dia menggigit kecil membuatku mengerang kesakitan dan melupakan kenyataan bahwa tangannya masih berada di dalam dindingku.

"Ohh..._hyung...need you...please?_" Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Tubuhku berteriak meminta Kangin untuk segera menghujamkan dirinya dalam diriku.

Dia mengangguk perlahan dan kemudian mendorong kedua kakiku hingga bertemu dengan dadaku. Pantatku sedikit diangkatnya sementara dia memosisikan dirinya di depan dinding rektumku yang berteriak meminta untuk dimasuki. Dalam sekejap dia menghujamkan dirinya di dalamku. Aku mengerang kesakitan. Mencoba untuk menggigit bibir bawahku agar tak berteriak. Sakit, ini jauh lebih sakit daripada ketika dia memasukkan kedua jarinya tadi.

Sepertinya dia menyadari ekspresi kesakitanku karena dia kemudian melingkarkan kedua kakiku pada pinggangnya dan menggendongku. "Gigitlah bahuku, Wookie, jangan kau tanggung sendiri." Aku mengangguk dan segera menggigit bahunya dengan keras untuk mengekspresikan rasa sakit yang sedang kualami saat ini.

Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian, rasa sakit itu kemudian digantikan oleh rasa nikmat. Ujung kejantanannya menumbuk sesuatu yang sama membuatku kemudian mendesah. "Ohh, ahh, _there...ahhh_."

Aku bisa mendengar deru nafas Kangin-hyung di telingaku. Tubuhnya terasa begitu pas dengan diriku membuatku merasa begitu lengkap. Dindingku terasa mulai menyempit dan sedikit licin. Sepertinya Kangin-hyung sudah mulai mencapai orgasmenya.

Mengetahui bahwa aku sudah tidak kesakitan lagi, Kangin-hyung segera mendorongku hingga punggungku terbaring sepenuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Kedua tanganku masih melingkar di lehernya sementara dia terus memasukkan dan kemudian mengeluarkan lagi kejantanannya. Kejadian ini dilakukannya berkali-kali dan dalam tempo yang lebih cepat membuatku berada dalam ekstasi. "Oh, _faster...deeper...ahhh...there...ahhh.._"

"_Cumm..cumming, Wookie...cumm_!"

"_Me too...ahh...cumming...!"_

Splurt.

Tak perlu dijelaskan bahwa aku telah mengeluarkan orgasmeku yang kedua hari itu sementara Kangin-hyung baru satu kali di dalam dindingku. Tubuhku terasa begitu lengket dengan cairan putih yang menempel pada perutku dan dindingku terasa begitu penuh dengan cairan putih dan kejantanan Kangin-hyung. Ketika dia mengeluarkan miliknya dari dindingku, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu mengalir keluar dan itu adalah cairan putihnya.

"Aku masih ingin menghukummu, tapi sepertinya kau sudah terlalu capek. Hari kita masih panjang dan kau harus bersiap-siap," bisiknya pelan di telingaku dan membuatku mengangguk dengan malu-malu. Kami kemudian tersenyum satu sama lain dan dia kembali mencium bibirku.

.

.

Apa kabar semuanya? Apa kalian masih mengingat siapa diriku? Ya, aku si Pintu. Kali ini aku datang bukan untuk membawa kisah mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan mereka setelah itu karena selanjutnya mereka pergi ke alam mimpi sembari memeluk satu sama lain. Yang ingin aku ceritakan adalah tentang seorang namja tampan yang memiliki _dimple smile_. Namja yang kita kenal dengan nama Choi Siwon.

Kenapa dengan dia? Ya, katakan saja dia sedang duduk di atas sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa melihatnya, karena itu memerlukan cerita yang cukup panjang. Oke, _back to _Siwon. Jadi, saat ini namja itu sedang membuka ponselnya dan terlihat serius.

Jujur, aku tak tahu apa yang sedang dia baca namun aku tahu itu bukan sms. Layarnya menampilkan warna putih dan biru dan kumpulan tulisan. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius dan semakin mengerikan membuatku sedikit ketakutan. Tak ada senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Hanya sebuah ekspresi kosong dan datar.

Sempat kudengar dia berbisik pelan, "Lihat saja kau _Shim Changmin_."

Dan aku bersumpah bahwa saat itu aku berdoa bagi siapapun yang bernama Shim Changmin agar dia baik-baik saja karena seringaian yang terlihat di wajah namja tampan itu jauh lebih mengerikan daripada seringaian iblis milik Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Oh, bersiap-siaplah Shim Changmin.

.

.

The End

.

.

A/N:

Maaf kali ini saya tidak bisa banyak berkomentar. Ini ketik sebelum mau ke kampus dan saya sudah ditunggu sama teman2 *curcol* jadi maaf sekali lagi karena saya tak bisa membalas reviewnya. Maaf juga karena chapter kali ini lebih lama dari biasanya.

.

.

Thanks to:

**The Devil's eyes|Momoelfsparkyu|MissY|ANDINAsti|azcya|widiwMin|Prit prikitiw|Enno KimLee|OktavLuvJejeTooMuch|Nana|rararabstain|Cherry Bear86 Yunjae|CloudsomniaElf|Park soohee|min yeon rin|Hyefye|AllRiseShipper|ndapaw|Kyucute14|E.V.E|Haebaragi|Seo Shin Young|nuphieorenz**

**.**

**.**

Saya tidak tahu kapan bisa update, semoga bisa secepatnya dan semoga si ilham gak selingkuh lagi u.u #eh

Last, review? ;)

3001ChangMinnie


End file.
